


The Hig-Empire of Albion against Westeros and Essos

by Kelorus



Series: Le Royaume Magique contre Westeros et Essos [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Dark Harry, Elf Harry, F/F, F/M, King Harry, M/M, Sane Voldemort (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:49:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 54,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24144649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelorus/pseuds/Kelorus
Summary: After the World's destruction because of Muggles, Wizards, Magical Creatures and demigods leave for another World to conquer as a New race : High-Elves. Led by Harry Potter, they shall conquer and prevail.Rewrite of Magical Kingdom against Westeros (and Essos)
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Original Male Character(s), Daphne Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter/?, Jason Grace/Percy Jackson, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Series: Le Royaume Magique contre Westeros et Essos [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1108062
Comments: 9
Kudos: 83





	1. Prologue (1st part)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Magical Kingdom against Westeros (and Essos)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15701805) by [Kelorus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelorus/pseuds/Kelorus). 



> Good Morning, here's the final rewrite of this fiction, hope you enjoy x)

As Harry was sitting on his throne, in Hogwart’s Great Hall, he thought about the past and what led to this instant. He wondered what he should do to save his people, his family and his future. Should he pray to gods? To another divine being? He didn’t know…

He did a retrospective, starting with his childhood.

* Flashback *

**_31/07/1985_ **

_Harry slept in the cupboard under the stairs in the Dursleys' house, where he lived for the last four years. It happened after his parent’s death through a car accident, or at least that’s what his aunt told him. His ‘bedroom’ was quite small, 6 X 6 ft., with an old mattress on the floor along with his baby blanket, an old moldy pillow and two broken toys that had belonged to his cousin, Dudley. Also, Harry was dressed in rags, wearing the worn clothes of his cousin, who was already too big and had to get new ones. Instead of buying clothes for Harry, Petunia decided to give Dudley’s cast off to her nephew._

_On top of that, he literally lived in his piss, not being allowed to leave his cupboard at night, caged like an animal. Thus, he could only relieve himself on the ground, and his aunt forced him each morning to clean the piss. In short, he lived in unbearable and inhumane conditions not understand why. Yet he didn’t care today, for he knew he was going to suffer. Weirdly enough, it was always the 31st of July that he suffered the most. His aunt liked to say it was the day of the demon's birth, probably referring to him._

_Yet he did not understand why his birthday was a day of pain, while his cousin's birthday was a day of happiness. ‘Unfair’, he thought, and wanted it to change. At only five years old, he was quite smart and understood his surroundings. He could read, but had to hide it, as he knew that if he showed skills above his cousin’s, he would be put back in his place quite hard by his uncle._

_Harry was awoken as his violently knocked on the cupboard’s door. He winced as he heard her shrill voice._

_‘Wake up, freak! Prepare Breakfast, and you shan’t like the consequences if you mess it up! ’_

_Harry did not waste time and stood up, putting his glasses on his nose, old binoculars picked up at a flea market by his aunt so he could see properly. He then got out of his ‘jail room’ to go to the kitchen and prepare the Dursley’s breakfast. Being too small, he had to use a stool to access the stove._

_‘And don’t overcook Bacon this time! Everything must be perfect for my Duddydum.” Petunia huffed._

_‘Yes, Aunt Petunia.’ Harry answered tiredly._

_He set about making a traditional breakfast for the Dursley’s. Fried eggs with bacon, toast, coffee for Vernon, hot chocolate for Dudley, and squeezed orange juice for Petunia. ‘It’s unfair, I’d like to be dotted on like Dudley’, Harry thought. He kept praying while preparing the meal. Finally, Vernon and Dudley entered the room, sitting around the table. As Vernon opened his newspaper (Petunia put it on the table before), he threw a glare in Harry’s direction._

_‘I hope for your sake that everything’s well cooked, boy.’ The overweight man said._

_Harry did not answer as he knew that Vernon did not like being answered to. ‘Please, to whomever may hear me, help me! I only want a normal family!’ prayed Harry once more._

_Suddenly, Harry felt a strange sensation starting from his chest. This weird sensation spanned all his body, so much he dropped the pan in a shock. Vernon rose with a purple face as Harry cowered eyes closed, ready to administer a correction to the freak, when he froze. Noticing the lack of pain, Harry opened his eyes and saw that Petunia and Vernon stood frozen on the spot. All of a sudden, their eyes sparkled with light, like Dudley’s. He always wondered why their gazes were different from others, glazed and milky._

_Vernon looked at Harry as if he was seeing him for the first time, paling as Petunia gasped in shock and quickly raised her hand to her mouth, trying to block a sob. She too was looking at Harry with a look so different from the usual one. For the first time in his life, Harry saw in their eyes emotions that weren’t disgust, hate or disdain._

_Before he could react, Petunia rushed towards Harry to hug him, burst into tears, and kept mumbling. Harry had a hard time understanding what was going on, but he appreciated his first hug. He raised his head, fearing Vernon's reaction, yet he only saw sadness and regret._

_‘What happened? How could we do such…vile things?’ Vernon asked, eyes wide._

_For his part, Dudley was lost yet didn’t care. Only food interested him. Few minutes later, Petunia pulled away from Harry and apologized again and again, like a litany. Harry didn’t have time to act as she pulled him in her arms, and place him around the table, with a plate in front of him. Harry was a bit lost, yet appreciative._

_‘Mum, why’s he eating ‘ith us?’ Dudley tried to say, still having a little trouble forming words._

_‘It’s his birthday, Duddydum, and Harry’s your cousin. From now on, Harry shall eat with us, like a real family. Understood? ’Petunia answered with a watered smile._

_Dudley shrugged and turned back to his plate. For his part, Vernon quickly grabbed his jacked and wallet as he left the house, not before whispering something in his wife's ear._

_“Harry, you shan’t go gardening nor cooking. No more housework, understood?’ Petunia asked him._

_‘Yes, Aunt Petunia. Can I ask why? ’Harry asked, intrigued by this change._

_‘Let's just say that Vernon and I understood our past mistakes, and we behaved badly, but everything will change. Besides, you will not sleep anymore in this cupboard. You’ll sleep in the bedroom’s guest for now.” Said Petunia with a tear in her eye._

_‘But that's Aunt Marge's room.’_

_‘Don’t worry, it’s just for a time. We’ll prepare the room next Dudley’s for you. Now eat.’ She explained._

_‘All right, aunt Petunia.’ Harry answered, still haggard after this impromptu change, but he did not complain._

_For the first time he enjoyed a breakfast. The day passed quietly, and Harry was able to enjoy television for the first time, and also read books owned by Petunia. She was delighted to hear (or rather, notice) that Harry could read, and was happy to give him interesting books, gushing on him. Harry blushed a lot as she never once before gushed on him. Vernon came back quite later in the afternoon, and as he entered the house, he whispered something in Petunia's ear, and she followed him, ordering Harry and Dudley not to leave Dudley's room. The two kids then began to play quietly with the figurines scattered in the bedroom._

_Meanwhile, Vernon, helped by Petunia, went down to take all the groceries and things he bought. There were several gift packages, as well as a beautiful Black Forest gateau that he had bought in a French pastry shop not far away. They laid everything in the living room and placed the gateau, adorned with five candles, on the dining room’s table. Without wasting time, Petunia called the boys. They were fast, and Harry's eyes widened at the sight of the splendid pastry. That's when he saw Vernon with a large smile._

_‘Happy birthday, Harry.’ Vernon told him as he lighted up the candles._

_Slowly, Petunia and Vernon began to sing a Happy Birthday song to Harry, which made him cry with joy. Harry then went over to the gateau, and when the song was over, he blew out the candles, wishing that it wasn’t a dream. They ate the pastry afterwards._

_‘I took a day off for tomorrow.’ Vernon said._

_‘Good idea. I am guessing it's for picking up furniture?’ Petunia asked._

_‘Indeed. We'll all go to stores together and buy everything Harry needs, he can choose what he wants for his room. ’Exclaimed Vernon._

_‘Really?’ Harry asked shyly, looking at Vernon with hopeful eyes._

_‘Yes, Harry. I swear that from now on, you’ll be treated like a prince. ’Vernon answered with his large smile._

_Harry could only smile back, enjoying the chocolate gateau. Right after that, Petunia covered his eyes and took him to the living room. The night had already fallen. Harry's heart was pounding hard, not knowing what to expect. Then Petunia removed her hands, and Harry saw a mountain of gifts._

_‘Happy Birthday!’_

_Shouted the two adults, and even Dudley, who was all excited._

_Harry cried and hugged Petunia and Vernon in his arms. He opened his presents, discovering toys, stuffed animals and clothes that fit him._

_‘We'll put all your toys in your room tomorrow, once it's ready, okay?’ Vernon asked._

_‘Okay!’ Harry answered happily._

_‘Well, time to go to bed! We have a busy day on the morrow.” Petunia said, taking the two boys upstairs._

_She bathed them, made them brush their teeth, and made them wear pyjamas. Harry was wearing a pretty blue pyjama with stars that Vernon had just bought him. She first took Dudley to his room and tucked him. Then she took Harry to his temporary room and tucked him as well._

_‘Good night, my love.’ Petunia bade him goodnight._

_‘Good night, mum.’ Harry answered, tired and with his eyes closed._

_He fell asleep immediately, not noticing Petunia’s wide gaze hearing the ‘mum’ word. She then left the room, leaving the door open, as for Dudley. She went down to the living room, where she found Vernon with a glass of bourbon in his hand, sitting in his armchair, looking thoughtful. For once, she also took a glass of bourbon to sit in front of him._

_‘What happened?’ Vernon asked, referring to their behaviour._

_‘I'm not certain, but I have some idea, and I don’t like it.’ Petunia replied with a pensive look._

_‘Which ones?’ Vernon asked, puzzled._

_‘Dumbledore's letter. I remember my sister telling me that you can charm objects to change people's behaviour. I think the old man bewitched us to hate magic and Harry’. Petunia theorised._

_‘But why? What does he gain from this? ’Vernon asked, not liking the fact that someone could bewitch him._

_‘I'm not sure, but I may have a guess. The letter said that Harry had defeated the so-called Dark Lord and that James and my sister were killed by this wizard. As I understand it, Harry is very famous among wizards, a living legend like Merlin.’ Petunia answered, eyes narrowing._

_‘I still don’t see how Harry’s maltreatment can help the fucking old coot.’ Vernon cursed._

_‘I suppose he was counting on us to mistreat him and hide the magical world from him. He probably wanted to come here and present himself as a messiah in front of Harry, as his saviour, saving him from horrible muggles! Surely to make him his puppet.” Petunia explained._

_‘But why? I don’t understand. And what’s a muggle? ’Vernon asked._

_‘A muggle is a non-magical person, like us. Quite derogatory. And for Harry, I think it's a matter of politics. James Potter, Harry's father, was a very rich and powerful Lord, and Harry his only heir. If I remember correctly, wizards have their own government, and are led by nobles. Harry, being famous through his victory, besides being the heir to an important house and a large fortune, becomes the perfect political tool, and I'm sure this old fool intends to use Harry.” Petunia explained at last._

_‘We're not going to let him do it, right?’ Vernon said, his voice deep and full of disgust of Dumbledore._

_‘Oh no, we're not going to let him get away with it. We're going to raise Harry right, and we're going to tell him everything about magic. I even think we will have to go to their bank to learn more.” Petunia answered with a sadistic smirk, already thinking about her revenge._

_‘A bank? Where is it?’ Vernon asked, stunned._

_‘I think I remember that this bank was called Gringotts, and it's in a neighbourhood called Diagon Alley, a magical district hidden in London. It can be reached through an old pub called The Leaky Cauldron, located at Charing Cross Road. I went with my sister when we bought her supplies the second time, and I remember that Gringotts was run by goblins. ’Petunia explained._

_‘Goblins? These things do exist? ’Vernon wondered, almost spitting out his bourbon._

_‘Yes, they really exist, like all other creatures of our fairy tales. Although we will have to be very careful when we go there.” Petunia said, looking out the window, across the house._

_‘Why is that?’ Vernon asked, following her gaze._

_‘Don’t you find it weird that the day after Harry arrived, a weird woman who never leaves her house and who often watches us came here, and in the house opposite to us? I think she may be a spy for the old pervert. Must be a squib. ’ Petunia explained with suspicion._

_‘A squib? What is it? ’Vernon asked, puzzled._

_‘A Squib is a magicless person born in a magical family.” Quickly explained Petunia._

_‘And you think the crazy lady-cat is a spy?’ Said Vernon._

_‘Yes, I'm sure. But we will take care of her in due time. We should go to sleep, we have a lot to do on the morrow. ’Replied Petunia._

_‘You're right, darling. Let’s go to bed.’ Vernon smiled._

_They climbed the stairs, watching as Dudley and Harry slept, before heading to their room, thinking. They did not see Harry's opened eyes in the dark._

_‘Dumbledore ... It's all Dumbledore's fault ... I hate him!’ Harry thought before going back to sleep._

**_\Break/_ **

**_09/26/1985_ **

_It had been a few months since life for Harry at the Dursleys had changed, and all for the better. He now lived in his own bedroom, which earlier was Dudley's second bedroom, and everything had been arranged to his liking. There was a large bed, a large wardrobe and a library. A desk had been added, obviously dedicated to future use, when he will be bigger._

_Vernon and Petunia had also decided to reveal everything to Harry, especially after a case of accidental magic, which changed the Petunia’s hair colour, from blond to blue, to the delight of Dudley and Harry. Harry learned that his father was a wizard, and moreover a Lord. He also learned that his mother and Aunt were in fact adopted by the Evans family, both sisters coming from the same adoption house. Harry learned that lily was a brilliant witch, and that she was not an alcoholic slut._

_So on this day, the Dursleys decided to take Harry to Diagon Alley to try to find out more about the wizarding world, to get books, if possible, to help Harry with magical culture, and finally, inquire at Gringotts about Harry's legacy._

_They arrived quietly at Charing Cross Road, and Vernon needed to held Petunia’s hand to see the Leaky Cauldron. Weirdly enough, she always could see it, as Dudley. She wondered if she was a squib, as Lily was her real sister. They did not hesitate to enter the old building, finding several wizards and witches talking or eating, dressed in robes and other clothes dating certainly from the Middle-Ages or maybe renaissance. Not wasting time, Petunia immediately led them to the counter where there was a man she knew to be the manager._

_‘Good morning! My name is Tom, what can I do for you? ’Asked the man at the counter with a large and king smile._

_‘Good Morning. We would like to access Diagon Alley, as my husband and I are squibs, we cannot open the portal.” Petunia answered with a polite smile._

_‘Oh? You should use the floo next time, much easier for squibs.’ Tom explained._

_‘I forgot to buy more floo powder, so we need to buy some and books for my nephew. Unlike us, he’s not a squib.’ Replied Petunia, lying a bit._

_She completely forgot that Lily paid to link their Chimney to the floo network. In fact, she stored the floo powder in an urn on the chimney, making it look like a funeral urn._

_‘Really? Who is it? ’Tom asked, curious._

_Petunia didn’t notice the listening wizards around her. She then revealed Harry._

_“Let me introduce my nephew, Harry Potter.’ She revealed._

_A deafening silence fell on the tavern, the wide-eyed wizards gasping, gawking at the boy. Immediately, Tom turned his gaze to Harry's forehead and saw the lightning-shaped scar._

_‘Merlin’s beard! It’s Harry Potter! ’The man joyfully said._

_Suddenly, a monster hubbub seized the tavern, and it was a real cacophony. The wizards all headed towards Harry to touch or watch him, but were quickly pushed back by Vernon._

_Tom did not waste time and took them directly to the back of the tavern to open the way to Diagon Alley. The Dursley family did not waste time and headed for the Gringotts Bank, followed closely by a delirious crowd who wanted at all costs see Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. They arrived in front of the Bank quickly, to be greeted by the two goblins guarding the entrance who opened the door. As they entered, the noticed a warning written above the door:_

**_Enter, stranger, but take heed  
of what awaits the sin of greed  
for those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
a treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
of finding more than treasure there._ **

_The inscription made Vernon uneasy, who understood the implied threat. The goblins were probably the last creatures to annoy._

_They entered the Bank and headed straight for the central stand, occupied by a goblin better dressed than others. He watched the family closely, and his gaze lingered on Harry's scar. His eyes widened as he realized Harry Potter was facing him._

_‘Good Morning, master goblin. We would like more information about my nephew, Harry Potter. We would also like to know why we have not received statements about his affairs and get access to the will of my sister, Lily Jane Potter and her husband, James Charlus Potter.’ Petunia asked, repeating what Vernon had told her._

_The goblin's eyes widened once again at the woman's politeness in front of him. He pressed a button hidden under his desk to call the Potter family's account manager._

_“Good morning. I am Ralnuk, the Senior Bank teller, and I assure you that soon you will have all the answers you desire. The Potter family account manager, Glomgold shall take care of you.” Replied the goblin._

_A few seconds later, Glomgold arrived and motioned for the Dursley family to follow him to his office. They arrived in a large office, and the goblin went to his seat, inviting them to sit down in front._

_‘What can I do for you?’ asked Glomgold._

_‘As we told your Senior Teller earlier, we want to know more about my nephew Harry Potter's assets and accounts. We also want to know why we did not receive his monthly statements or a summary of his parents' will. I'm Vernon Dursley, and this is my wife, Petunia Dursley, Harry's aunt. And our son, Dudley.’ Vernon explained, taking the lead._

_‘I see. First and foremost, we will have to prove that he’s indeed Harry Potter.” He took a white stone out of his drawer. “He only needs to hold this stone. If he really is Harry Potter, then the stone will shine blue. On the other hand, if it is not the case, then the stone will be red. In that case, I can promise you that you will not come out of this bank alive.’ The goblin said with a cruel smile, handing them the stone._

_The Dursleys nodded and handed the stone to Harry. He took the stone, which began to shine with a bluish glow. The goblin was satisfied and retrieved the stone without delay._

_‘Great, now that we have verified his identity, I will be able to answer your questions. To begin, know that I send, personally if I can add, your weekly and monthly statements. Weirdly enough, these statements were confirmed. ’The Goblin pointed out, showing a letter with Dumbledore's signature._

_‘Why the hell is his signature valid?’ Petunia asked, surprised._

_‘Well, Albus Dumbledore is the magical guardian of Harry Potter. Weren’t you aware? ’The surprised goblin asked._

_‘No, not at all! We never saw him, he just left my nephew on our door step in the night of 01/11/1981 and that's it!” Petunia yelled, quite upset._

_‘I see. You can then confirm that Harry Potter never stayed in Dumbledore's presence for over a year, right?’ The goblin asked, a sadistic gleam in his eyes._

_Petunia just nodded, and a carnivorous smile appeared on the goblin's face. He then took a scroll from his desk and began writing quickly on it. After a few seconds the parchment began to shine, and a gleam of pure pleasure could be seen in the goblin's eyes._

_“In this case, Albus Dumbledore can no longer be considered the magical guardian of Harry Potter. I still want to add that this tutelage was completely illegal, and that the official guardian is Sirius Black, who is currently in Azkaban, but it is not important. Who should I name as a magical guardian? ’Asked the goblin._

_‘Can I?’ Petunia asked._

_‘Yes, you can. Contrary to popular belief, squibs can get a wizard’s tutelage. In this case, you are now officially considered Harry’s guardian”. Revealed the goblin._

_Petunia frowned a bit._

_“How do you know that I’m a squib?” She asked, wondering about her true lineage._

_“Quite easy. Goblins can see magical signatures and auras, that’s in our nature. I know that you’re a squib, as your son. But your husband don’t have a magical signature, thus he’s a muggle. In fact, you have a similar signature as your nephew, thus I know that you’re his aunt by blood.” Glomgold answered with a smile._

_Petunia blinked, quite dazed. So she was right and was indeed a squib. Knowing this information, she smiled. But Vernon was more interested on this tutelage._

_‘Perfect. On the other hand, how to explain the illegal tutelage? ’Vernon asked, puzzled._

_‘It's very simple. Albus Dumbledore sealed the wills of James and Lily Potter, under his authority as Chief Warlock of Wizengamot, and then declared himself the legal guardian of their child, Harold James Potter. ’Then revealed the goblin._

_‘Can’t we unseal it?’ Vernon asked._

_‘Unfortunately, no. The only way would be to unseal it, and to do this, you will have to either get the approval of the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, who is still Albus Dumbledore, or a vote on the part of the Wizengamot. As squibs and muggles, you cannot start proceedings, and only Harry can. On the other hand, we were able to appoint you as legal guardians, and as a result, Dumbledore will no longer have access to the accounts of the young Mr. Potter. We will also redirect the mail to your address. Albus Dumbledore, as guardian, ordered the redirection of all mail to his personal home in Godric's Hollow.’ Explained Glomgold._

_‘We want to buy some books for Harry so that he has the necessary knowledge for his official entry into the wizarding world. Any recommendations?’ Petunia asked._

_‘I recommend the Flourish & Blotts shop, and ask them directly for books on the wizarding world, ethics among wizards, manners, as well as the political climate of the wizarding world and the general history of the Wizarding World, Magical Creatures and Albion. Do you have any currency to pay for these books?’ Asked the goblin._

_‘Yes, we have some pounds that we will use.’ Vernon answered._

_‘That will not be enough, we use our own currency, Mr. Dursley. I'm going to give you a Wizards Credit Card, directly linked to one of Mr. Potter's accounts. It will remain limited to 500 galleons a month, which represents a total of £ 2500 in muggle money. I can assure you, this card also works in muggle dispensers and other shops, with a 5% exchange rate, which would then leave you £2375 a month in the muggle world. Does this suit you?’ Glomgold asked._

_‘That will be enough, thank you. On the other hand, would it be possible to delay updating Harry's information? We do not want to inform Dumbledore.’ Petunia asked, thinking about the old man’s schemes._

_‘We can. Know that this old geezer isn’t well liked among us, and that we will do all that is possible to annoy him. So, we will continue to send him false statements, and say that the accounts are temporarily blocked until the coming of Harry Potter.’ Explained the goblin with a smirk._

_‘Block the accounts? Why?’ Vernon asked suspiciously._

_‘ Well, according to our records, Albus Dumbledore took a total of 500 galleons a month from Mr. Potter's account for his own, and paid Molly Weasley 250G a month. The account is replenished each year by the master account up to a total cap of 10 000 galleons, Dumbledore theoretically stole the total sum of 36 000 Gallions, or £180 000 in four years.’ Revealed the goblin._

_‘180 000 pounds? How dare this fucking son of a bitch steal from my nephew? I’ll strange him with his beard and snap his neck! ’Shouted Vernon, red with anger._

_‘All right, do as want. Could you also repatriate all the keys? I know my sister had one for her vault.’ Petunia asked._

_The goblin nodded and opened a small chest, having already repatriated the keys. He then gave Petunia a small golden key, explaining that it was Harry's trust vault, and that they would have to go back to Gringotts to get gold if there was not enough with the card._

_Petunia and Vernon thanked the goblin, took the key and left the bank to buy the books Harry needed, and floo powder. After buying all necessities, they went back to Privet Drive and Harry plunged into his books, cursing Dumbledore once again, but also the Weasleys._

* Flashback end *

Apart from that moment, his life had changed dramatically. He was able to grow as he should have been, living in relative financial security, never lacking anything. Over the years, and with a balanced diet, he finally lost his glasses, no longer required, which had delighted him to the highest point. He had gone to school with Dudley, still being the first in his class, quickly learning everything he needed.

He also devoured the books on the wizarding world, learning all he needed to know about the Potters and their importance in the wizarding world. At the age of eleven, he was fetched by Hagrid from the Dursleys, and as agreed with his aunt, he pretended not to know anything about the wizarding world to avoid putting Dumbledore's notice on him. He picked up his wand directly from Ollivander, and was delighted to hear that it was Voldemort's twin wand.

At Gringotts, he took the opportunity to learn a little more about the inheritance tests, and decided to take one, seeing no harm. He took advantage of Hagrid's idiocy to convince him to go get a beer. In fact, Hagrid had gone looking for an owl, Hedwig, to offer it to Harry. He still remembered the most astonishing result of his inheritance test. He had kept the old parchment with him as a souvenir, and looked down to read it again.

**Used** **Name (also known as Protection Name for Unwanted Magical Contract):**

**Harry Potter**

**True Name (Necessary for Magical Contracts):**

**Harold James Potter**

**Titles:**

**Prince** **(Pendragon)**

**Heir**

**Houses and Affiliations:**

**-Heir of the Most** **Royal** **and the Most** **Exalted** **House** **of Pendragon** **(By Paternal-Maternal Reconciliation)**

 **-Heir of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell (Paternal-** **Absorbed in Potter)**

 **-Heir of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of** **Black (Paternal and Proclamation)**

 **-Heir of the Most Ancient and** **Most Noble House of Gryffindor** **(Paternal-** **Absorbed in Potter)**

 **-Heir of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Slytherin** **(Maternal / Conquering)**

 **-Heritage of the Most Ancient and Most Noble** **House of Potter** **(Paternal)**

**direct Family relations:**

**Father: James Charlus Potter (deceased)** **(Pureblood)**

 **Mother: Lily** **Merope** **Potter born Riddle (deceased)** **(pureblood)**

 **Godfather: Sirius Orion Black (Illegally Incarcerated)** **(Pureblood)**

 **Godmother** **: Alice Liliane Longbottom (Interned for Long-term Illness) (Pureblood)**

**Godbrother: Neville Frank Longbottom (Pureblood)**

**Legal Tutor: Petunia Marcanon Dursley born Riddle (Pureblood, Squib)**

**Indirect family relations:**

**Maternal Grandfather: Tom Marvolo Riddle (Unknown) (pureblood)**

**Maternal Grandmother: Melinda Rosier (deceased) (Pureblood)**

**Paternal Grandfather: Fleamont Potter (deceased) (Pureblood)**

**Paternal Grandmother: Euphemia Potter (deceased) (Pureblood)**

**Cousins: Nymphadora Tonks (Pureblood), Dudley Dursley (Half-Blood, Squib), Draconus Malfoy (Pureblood), Narcissa Malfoy (Pureblood), Bellatrix Lestrange née Black (Incarcerated, Pureblood), Andromeda Tonks née Black (Pureblood)**

At first, he had a hard time believing what was written, but he did not look any further. Of course, he realized then that he should research the Riddle family, as he didn’t know anything about it at all, but remembered that the Gaunt family was Slytherin's. Unfortunately, he did not understand what he had done to be the heir of Arthur Pendragon and Merlin, also known as Prince-Consort Myrdin Pendragon né Emrys.

He also warned his aunt about her true parentage. She was delighted to know more about her parents, but found it weird that her father was considered “unknown”.

On 01/09/1991, Harry boarded the Hogwarts Express, carefully avoiding the Weasley, and met Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. He soon became friends with them, which did not result in a skewed view of the Slytherin house. Harry still remembered his presentation.

* Flashback *

_Harry was quietly looking for a wagon to settle in when he saw the redheads he wanted to avoid. He did not hesitate to enter the first wagon he saw, even though it was full. There were three people inside, three boys. There was a pretty blue-eyed blond, and two rather muscular boys with ugly faces._

_“Excuse me, can I sit down with you? I want to avoid some unwanted persons, and they are on the way to the other wagons.’ Harry asked._

_‘Of course. My name is Draco Lucius Malfoy, heir to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Malfoy.’ said the blond, holding out his hand._

_‘Gregory Goyle, heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Goyle.’ Presented one of the gorillas._

_‘Vincent Crabbe, heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Crabbe.’ Told the other Gorilla._

Harry looked at them and thought back to the books on wizarding etiquette he had read. He had to introduce himself by his full name, and he hoped they would not make a fuss of it.

_‘ Harold James Potter, heir to the Most Royal and Most Exalted House of Pendragon and Heir of the Most Ancient and Most Noble houses of Potter, Slytherin, Gryffindor and Black ‘ Harry stood up, shaking Draco's hand._

The other three young wizards gazed as they were stunned, surprised to have the famous Harry Potter with them. Draco then noted the different families used by Harry.

_“Arthur and Merlin?! You are the heir to the throne? ’Draco said with a high pitched voice._

_‘Indeed. I myself was stunned when I learnt about this from the goblins.’ Harry said, blushing under the attention._

_‘You really have a scar?’ Vincent asked._

_Harry just nodded and lifted his bangs to show his scar, earning a hiccup of stupor from the three boys. For his part, Draco was delighted to see that Harry knew the pureblood traditions, and then rethought his father's orders, who had asked him to watch Harry and keep in touch with him, telling his son that Harry was in fact the grandson of the Dark Lord. He also told him to never look at Dumbledore in the eyes._

* end flashback *

He was really amused by the reaction of one who would later become his best friend, Draco Malfoy. He also remembered one of Glomgold's messages, his account manager, informing him that Dumbledore had tried to pay Molly Weasley money once again, but also Ginevra Weasley, Ronald Weasley and some nobody named Hermione Granger. Of course, Harry did everything humanly possible to avoid them. It was obvious when he was assigned to one of the Hogwarts Houses that Dumbledore realized that there was a problem.

* Flashback * (first part from Harry Potter and the Philosopher’s Stone book)

_They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Harry could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right – the rest of the school must already be here – but Professor McGonagall showed the first-years into a small empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously_

_‘Welcome to Hogwarts,’ said Professor McGonagall. ‘The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room._

_‘The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours._

_‘The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarted yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting.’ Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville’s cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on Ron’s smudged nose._

_‘I will return when we are ready for you,’ said Professor McGonagall. ‘Please wait quietly.’_

_‘How exactly do they sort us into houses?’ He asked Draco, intrigued._

_‘My father told me it was a secret, so it may be tests.’_

_Harry’s heart gave a horrible jolt. A test? In front of the whole school? But he didn’t know any magic yet – what on earth would he have to do? He hadn’t expected something like this the moment they arrived. He looked around anxiously and saw that everyone else looked terrified too. No one was talking much except Hermione Granger, who was whispering very fast about all the spells she’d learnt and wondering which one she’d need. Harry tried hard not to listen to her as he wanted only one thing, which was to gut her so that she would stop blabbering. He kept his eyes fixed on the door. Any second now, Professor McGonagall would come back and lead him to his doom. Then something happened which made him jump about a foot in the air – several people behind him screamed._

_‘What the –?’_

_He gasped. So did the people around him. About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to each other and hardly glancing at the first-years. They seemed to be arguing. What looked like a fat little monk was saying, ‘Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance –’_

_‘My dear Friar, haven’t we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he’s not really even a ghost – I say, what are you all doing here?’_

_A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first-years._

_Nobody answered._

_‘New students!’ said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. ‘About to be sorted, I suppose?’_

_A few people nodded mutely._

_‘Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!’ said the Friar. ‘My old house, you know.’_

_‘Move along now,’ said a sharp voice. ‘The Sorting Ceremony’s about to start.’_

_Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall. ‘Now, form a line,’ Professor McGonagall told the first-years, ‘and follow me.’_

_Feeling oddly as though his legs had turned to lead, Harry got into line behind a boy with sandy hair, with Draco behind him, and they walked out of the chamber, back across the hall and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall._

_Harry had never even imagined such a strange and splendid place. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles which were floating in mid-air over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the Hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first-years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, Harry looked upwards and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars._

_He heard Hermione whisper, ‘It’s bewitched to look like the sky outside, I read about it in Hogwarts: A History.’_

_Harry had also read the story of Hogwarts, and he did not tell it to everyone. He frankly found this hellish girl annoying._

_Harry quickly looked down again as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first-years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard’s hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. Aunt Petunia wouldn’t have let it in the house._

_Maybe they had to try and get a rabbit out of it, Harry thought wildly, that seemed the sort of thing – noticing that everyone in the Hall was now staring at the hat, he stared at it too. For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth – and the hat began to sing:_

_‘Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,  
your top hats sleek and tall,  
for I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
and I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
so try me on and I will tell you  
where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
and unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin  
you'll make your real friends,  
those cunning folks use any means  
to achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
for I'm a Thinking Cap!’_

_The whole Hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again._

_‘So we’ve just got to try on the hat!’ Draco whispered to Harry._

_Harry smiled weakly. Yes, trying on the hat was a lot better than having to do a spell, but he did wish they could have tried it on without everyone watching. The hat seemed to be asking rather a lot; Harry didn’t feel brave or quick-witted or any of it at the moment. If only the hat had mentioned a house for people who felt a bit queasy, that would have been the one for him._

_Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment._

_‘When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted,’ she said. ‘Abbott, Hannah!’_

_A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moment’s pause –_

_‘HUFFLEPUFF!’ shouted the hat._

_The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Harry saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her._

_‘Bones, Susan!’_

_‘HUFFLEPUFF!’ shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah._

_‘Boot, Terry!’_

_‘RAVENCLAW!’_

_The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them._

_‘Brocklehurst, Mandy’ went to Ravenclaw too, but ‘Brown, Lavender’ became the first new Gryffindor and the table on the far left exploded with cheers; Harry could see redhead twins catcalling_

_‘Bulstrode, Millicent’ then became a Slytherin. The Slytherin table seemed to be made up of quite distinct students, and less likely to be silly, which Harry liked a lot. Maybe he was made for Slytherin? Was he not its heir?_

_‘Finch-Fletchey, Justin!’_

_‘HUFFLEPUFF!’_

_Sometimes, Harry noticed, the hat shouted out the house at once, but at others it took a little while to decide. ‘Finnigan, Seamus’, the sandy-haired boy next to Harry in the line, sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor._

_‘Granger, Hermione!’_

_Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head._

_‘GRYFFINDOR!’ Shouted the hat as Draco sneered, muttering a ’good riddance’._

_A horrible thought struck Harry, as horrible thoughts always do when you’re very nervous. What if he wasn’t chosen at all? What if he just sat there with the hat over his eyes for ages, until Professor McGonagall jerked it off his head and said there had obviously been a mistake and he’d better get back on the train? But he comforted himself that his passing at Gringotts had proved his belonging to the Magical World._

_When Neville Longbottom, the boy who was constantly losing his toad, was called, he stumbled and fell as he approached the stool. The Sorting Hat took a long time to decide. Finally, he shouted:_

_‘GRYFFINDOR.’_

_When Neville Longbottom, the boy who kept losing his toad, was called, he fell over on his way to the stool. The hat took a long time to decide with Neville. When it finally shouted ‘GRYFFINDOR’, Neville ran off still wearing it, and had to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it to ‘MacDougal, Morag’. Draco swaggered forward when his name was called and got his wish at once: the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, ‘SLYTHERIN!’_

_Draco went to join his friends Crabbe and Goyle, looking pleased with himself. He looked at Harry as he sat down and waved at him, hoping he'd join him._

_There weren’t many people left now._

_‘Moon’ ... ‘Nott’ ... ‘Parkinson’ ... then a pair of twin girls, ‘Patil’ and ‘Patil’ ... then ‘Perks, Sally-Anne’ ... and then, at last –_

_‘Potter, Harry!’_

_As Harry stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall._

_‘Potter, did she say?’_

_‘The Harry Potter?’_

_The last thing Harry saw before the hat dropped over his eyes was the Hall full of people craning to get a good look at him. Next second he was looking at the black inside of the hat. He waited._

_‘Hmm,’ said a small voice in his ear. ‘Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind, either. There’s talent, oh my goodness, yes – and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that’s interesting ... So where shall I put you?’_

_Harry gripped the edges of the stool and thought, ‘Not Gryffindor, not Gryffindor.’_

_‘Not Gryffindor, eh?’ said the small voice. ‘Oh, I understand. You are suspicious of Dumbledore, and you are right. Indeed, you are smart, and cunning. Gryffindor is not made for you, even if you are its heir. But what do you really know about Dumbledore?’_

_Harry became thoughtful then answered. ’Not much, but I know he’s dangerous as he tried to bewitch my family to abuse me, and he paid the Weasleys and Granger.’_

_‘Excellent, you learn quickly, my boy,’ answered the small voice. ‘Yet you will find in time, that not all Weasleys are under Dumbledore’s thumb. You know, you could order me, and I'll put you in the house of your choice.’_

_Harry was stunned. ’Order it? What do you mean?’_

_‘Do not take me for a fool, you know that I know as I previously mentioned, young Harry. You are the heir of Gryffindor and Slytherin. This school belongs to you as everything in it, me included. It is time to sort you, so better be ... SLYTHERIN!’_

_A silence fell over the room, students being surprised that Harry Potter was not going to Gryffindor. Suddenly, the silence was broken by applause from the Slytherin side, with Draco Malfoy leading his pairs. It was a trigger, and all at Slytherin students stood up to applaud their hero, and those who knew, among them, the heir of the Dark Lord. They were later joined by the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students, but not Gryffindor’s._

_As for the teachers sitting at the head table, their reactions were varied. A funny little fellow seemed astonished, and McGonagall seemed disappointed. But the most amusing thing for Harry was seeing Dumbledore's worried look, comfortably seated on his golden throne at the centre of the table. He did not notice the intrigued gazes of Severus Snape and Quirinus Quirell._

* Flashback end *

His first year was swift. He was slightly angered by Severus Snape, his Head of House and potions teacher, but Snape eventually accepted Harry as he was, especially when Harry made reference to the friendship between Snape and his mother. Throughout the year, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger tried to become his friend through various means, but Harry ignored their pitiful attempts.

Fortunately for Hermione, she was save from a troll’s wrath by Dumbledore. ‘A pity’, Harry thought. He hoped she’d become part of the walls…

He was still drawn by the third-floor corridor, and with Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott, went to inspect.

They discovered a Cerberus, a three-headed dog, and being a fan of mythology since his tender age, he remembered the myth of Orpheus. He thus put the dog to sleep through a song.

They quietly passed the flap, and so fell into a plant, a Devil's Snare, nothing that a simple **_Lumos Solem_** could not solve. For the Quidditch test, they let Draco take care of it, and when they had to face a Troll, they all used a **_Bombarda Maxima_** that literally exploded the beast.

Harry finally faced a sort of magical chessboard, and being smart, he won, arriving in front another test. They recognised their Head of House imprint. Seeing that there was only enough potion for one person, as Harry resolved the riddle, it was Harry who swallowed the Fire-protection potion to finally arrive at the last test.

Harry wasn’t prepared for Quirell. He still managed to defeat him, and in a flash of genius, Harry hid the Philosopher's stone in a charmed-bag he had brought with him. This bag, made by goblins, had a notice-me-not charm woven in the fabric, thus Harry was the only one able to see it. Finally, he destroyed the mirror to erase his passage, not seeing Voldemort's spectre flying straight through him. He fainted.

Thus, his first-year ended and Slytherin won the House-Cup. Harry was proud of stealing the stone under Dumbledore's eyes and beard, which he later deposited in his vault at Gringotts, placing the goblins in the confidence.

During the summer Harry was invited by none other than Lucius Malfoy to spend his holidays at Malfoy Manor. He learned all he needed to know about his grandfather, and Lucius confessed to him the real reasons Voldemort had waged this war, for the suppression of magical anti-creature laws, as well as for the full integration of the muggleborns in the wizarding society by bringing them into the wizarding world much earlier, and preferably by permanently erasing the memory of the parents, so that the child can be adopted through a blood ritual in a wizarding family.

He also explained that Voldemort’s daughters were kidnapped and his wife killed.

Harry also discovered that his grandfather was a real genius, just like him, before he became mad after creating his many horcruxes and splinting his soul, which Lucius had previously explained to him. Moreover, Lucius did not hesitate to tell him that the Death Eaters were still active, but their loyalty was directly to Harry, since the Mark was in fact related to Voldemort's blood, and thus to Harry. Harry also warned Lucius that the Mark was technically linked to Petunia and Dudley.

Lucius was glad to know that Petunia was Lily’s real sister. He always thought Petunia was a muggle, as he didn’t know that one of Voldemort’s daughter was a squib.

Following the discovery of Horcruxes, and the madness of Voldemort, they agreed to search and destroy horcruxes, Lucius then revealed the Diary. Harry theorized that when a Horcrux was destroyed, the soul-part went back to the original one.

Lucius then explained to Harry that he was discreetly going to place it at the Weasley's house, so that they could take it to the Ministry and destroy it without raising any suspicions about the Malfoy.

Harry took the opportunity to inquire about Sirius Black, and discovered the absence of a trial. Now having doubts, he asked Lucius to organize if possible, a trial, to be sure of his guilt. To make Harry's life easier, Lucius offered Dobby, a House Elf, to Harry.

The second year went quietly, except for the little problem with his grandfather's horcrux hidden in a diary, as the Weasley never noticed it, so Lucius' plan backfired a bit and endangered Harry and his own son. He discovered the Chamber of Secrets and Selene, his ancestor’s basilisk. Unfortunately, he could not take advantage of it as he was joined in the Chamber by none other than Ginny Weasley, possessed by Voldemort’s horcrux. Before she could react, Harry ordered the snake to destroy the Diary, immediately destroying the receptacle, and erased Ginny's memory.

To his astonishment, he was joined by Fawkes, who was carrying with him the Sorting Hat. He had his answer later, when Selene begged him to free her from this infernal and immortal life without her master. The sword of his ancestor, Godric Gryffindor, then appeared in the Sorting Hat, and with a lament from Fawkes, he pierced Selene's mouth, ending her days, parting with a last thank you for this mercy. The sword was soaked with her venom, but unfortunately Harry had pierced his arm with one of her fangs.

Fortunately, Fawkes being close to him, could cry over his wound to heal the wound and purify the blood. Harry also discovered that he could now summon the sword of Gryffindor whenever he saw fit.

For the rest of the year, Harry's relationship with Snape and the rest of the school (apart from Gryffindor because of Ron and Hermione) developed well, and during a duel, organized by their new teacher, Lockhart, his parseltongue ability was revealed to all. Of course, the Slytherins were ecstatic about this discovery, the Ravenclaws intrigued and curious, the Hufflepuffs thought nothing of it, and of course the Gryffindors accused him of being a dangerous Dark Wizard and the second coming of Voldemort (Ironic as Harry is Voldemort's grandson, but they didn't know this). So, when the news spread through the Wizarding World, Harry, helped by Lucius, revealed that his mother and Aunt were Slytherin's descendant, and that his father was Gryffindor’s.

It was a complete shock to the wizarding community, and many Gryffindors students were uncomfortable after hearing that they badmouthed the descendant of their house founder. The year ended quietly, and Lockhart was arrested for sexual harassment and attempted rape of minors, which, at the same time, revealed his fraudulent works. As Dumbledore did the hiring, his reputation went down the drain.

Seeing Dumbledore’s reputation at its worst, Lucius and Harry took this opportunity to seek a trial for Sirius Black, a trial that was quickly put in place, especially when Fudge discovered that he could gain a lot of glory by fixing the mistakes of his predecessors and, on top of that, destroy Dumbledore's reputation.

The trial was swift, and the Wizarding World was once again turned upside down when they learned that they had arrested an innocent person from the beginning, and especially when they learned that Dumbledore knew the truth, being the one who had set up the **_Fidelius_**. Following this, the old man lost his title of Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards and his position as Chief Warlock of Wizengamot, keeping only his position as Headmaster of Hogwarts.

It was a landslide victory for the dark side of the Wizengamot (and the grey side), even more so when they were officially joined by the House of Black with Sirius. They were also joined by the Houses of Potter, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Gaunt and Peverell when Sirius became Harry's magical guardian, with his permission and that of Petunia. In addition, Harry began living with Sirius at Grimmauld, and the encounter between him and the portrait of Walburga Black was memorable.

* Flashback *

_07/26/1992_

_After lot of talking with his aunt and her husband and a promise of a monthly visit, Harry decided to live with his godfather, Sirius Black. He was taken to Grimmauld Place, the Black's Ancestral Manor, hidden by a powerful **Fidelius** spell, along with other muggle-repelling wards. Sirius told him as he opened the door._

_‘Go on Harry, I'm sure you'll love living with me.’_

_Harry chuckled as he entered. No sooner had he set foot inside the old house that he noticed the state of disrepair and abandonment of the once splendid Manor. He sneezed due to so much dust, and was surprised by Kreacher, the Black House elf._

_‘The blood-traitor is back!’ exclaimed the crazy elf. ‘Oh, poor mistress is not going to be happy. The traitor brought a vile half-blood, poor, poor Kreacher.’_

_Frowning, Harry wondered why the magical slave thought him a half-blood. Wasn’t he aware of the last news? Noticing the elf’s state, he understood that Kreacher didn’t left the Manor since his Mistress’ death in 1985, thus he wasn’t aware of Harry’s true lineage. The elf just saw the scar and thought that was Harry Potter the Half-Blood mongrel._

_Hardly had the elf finished speaking than Harry heard a shrill scream that made him jump, and startled Sirius at the same time._

_‘What? Who dares enter the Abode of the Black? I hope it's not my traitor of a son! Show yourself!’_

_Harry, closely followed by Sirius who was intrigued to see how his godson was going to react, went to the stairs to find a portrait of a woman, Walburga Black. The portrait looked at Harry haughtily, before focusing on Sirius._

_‘How dare you come back, blood-traitor?’_

_‘It is my home, you wench! And whether you like it or not, I am the Lord of the House of Black so live with it!’ Sirius answered with a certain vehemence._

_She stared at him before focusing on Harry. As she saw his scar, he demeanour worsened._

_‘How dare you bring this half-breed mongrel here? In my home? Shame on you, child of my loin!’_

_‘What a shame to see a so-called pure-blood show herself in public in such a way. Oh my, isn't this a blood traitor way?’, Harry said in a trailing voice. ‘How the mighty have fallen, the House of Black shamed by its representative through the portrait of a bad-tempered and sharp-tongued harlot, not forgetting the shrinked brain as she can’t even acknowledge a pair.’_

_Harry's answer froze Walburga. Sirius laughed out loud then asked what Harry meant by a pair._

_‘My mother was revealed as the daughter of Tom Marvolo Riddle and Melinda Rosier, making her a pureblood. Tom Marvolo Riddle best known to you by his pseudonym, Voldemort. You may also be interested to know that Potter and Riddle are descendants of the Peverell family, family which is the last descendants of the Pendragon family…’, said Harry, leaving the ‘you were rude to your future ruler’ unspoken._

_Only seconds later, Walburga begged Harry to forgive her, offering her total obedience, while Sirius froze. Harry then explained everything he knew, and Sirius was disgusted by all of Dumbledore's manipulations, swearing to make his life a nightmare. Immediately afterwards, Kreacher cleaned everything up, delighted to finally serve a true Black._

* Flashback end *

The third year was swifter, and Harry had his first romance with a student named Cedric Diggory. He was also delighted to meet his new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher, Remus Lupin, also known as ‘Uncle Moony’. The latter was glad to know Sirius innocent, and promised to join them at Grimmauld.

There were no hiccups, and everything went perfectly, much to Harry's delight. Of course, there were still some problems with Ron and Hermione continuing to turn Gryffindor against him, not to mention Ginny Weasley who was a bit too much interested in him.

There was only one problem in his third year, and it was not at Hogwarts but in Grimmauld. Indeed, he managed to communicate with Kreacher, especially when he was ordered by Walburga to obey him.

He discovered the existence of the Locket of Slytherin, and did not hesitate a single second to destroy it with the Sword of Gryffindor, to Kreacher’s utmost delight who then swore loyalty to him until his last breath, much to Sirius’s shock.

In 1994’s summer, just before the fourth school year, Harry, Sirius and Remus were awarded VIP tickets for the Quidditch Championship, much to Harry's joy. Sirius was excited like a flea, just like Remus (although he cleverly concealed it).


	2. Prologue (part 2)

**_18/08/_ ** **_1994_ **

**_Grimmauld’s place_ **

_Harry sent a disgusted glare to the object lying in front of him, not noticing Sirius and Remus’s amused faces._

_‘Is it necessary’ Harry asked. ‘This thing looks appalling_!’

 _The marauders laughed at Harry’s reaction to the dirty sock, which was supposed to be a portkey._ _He wanted only one thing, which was to burn the odorous offense. He looked at his dragon leather gloves and thought ‘I honestly do not want to touch this filth, let alone dirty my gloves. Irk!’_

_Sirius and Remus finally calmed down then locked eyes with Harry._

_‘Fear not pup, that’s a joke.’ Sirius tried to placate Harry’s wrath. ‘If I wasn’t aware, I’d thought you are Lucius’s son_!’

 _‘The fact that you're in Slytherin does not help things’, added an amused Remus. ‘Not to mention that you have the same way of thinking as Malfoy, and you are as formidable in politics and economy_!’

 _‘At least you're cuter than him._ _It could’ve been worse as you could have looked like our national bat, Snivellus!’_ _Sirius said, wrapping himself in a cloak and showing his fake vampire’s fangs._

 _Remus smiled at the stupidity of his best friend while Harry blushed at the compliment._ _But Sirius is a marauder, and didn’t stop._

 _‘Yet you’re in a relationship with a beaver, which proves that you aren’t like him._ _The great Lucius-holier-than-thou Malfoy would never lower himself to a mere Hufflepuff, much less a Diggory,’ joked Sirius._ ‘ _Couldn’t you find someone else?_ ’

 _Harry sent his darkest glare to Sirius, which made the mocking marauder even more amused._ _As for Remus, though he does not say it aloud, he himself was in complete agreement with his best-friend._

_The two marauders did not really like Cedric Diggory and thought something was wrong with him._ _Also, the duo was aware of rumours describing Cedric Diggory as a whoremonger, worse than Sirius in his youth._ _However, they decided to accord the benefit of the doubt to Diggory… for now._

 _‘Sirius, speak plainly. What are you accusing him of_?’ _asked Harry with a deadpan._

 _‘Harry,’ Sirius said as he took a breath. ‘We both know that Cedric is a womanizer, or whoremonger, whatever._ _Anyway, what I meant was that he's not the one for you._ _Not taking in account that he's a light wizard who looks more like a unicorn than anything else, with the way he smiles._ _And unlike unicorns, women do not stay virgins around him_!’

 _‘We are really worried that he'll hurt you, Harry._ _It is hard to predict the behaviour of this kind of person._ _So, please, beware and take care, okay_?’ _Remus intervened._

 _‘Okay, Uncle Remus, but I don’t think Cedric is a deceiver._ _I mean, if he really loves me, why would he cheat on me_?’ _said Harry, sure of himself._

 _Sirius and Remus then shared a look, understanding that despite the fact that he killed someone, Harry was still innocent._ _They sincerely hoped that Cedric would not be the one to put an end to this innocence._ _’If he ever harms my pup, I'll ruin his whole family_!’ _Sirius thought darkly._

 _‘Enough with it, where is the real portkey_?’ _asked Harry as he put an end to the conversation._

 _Sirius chuckled as pulled out an Irish scarf from his pocket, though he did not appreciate everything green, it was a bit too Slytherin to his liking._ _Gradually with time, Sirius had begun not to hate Slytherin anymore, but old habits were hard to change, and he could not help but dislike green clothes._

_In fact, the only variation of green he liked was the eyes of his godson._ _Unlike Slytherin’s colour, the green of Harry's eyes was sublime, brilliant, putting emeralds to shame, and somehow reminiscent of the colour of the unforgivable of death._ _In fact, Sirius was convinced that Harry's eyes were not as bright when he was a baby, and wondered if the_ **_Avada Kedavra_** _changed their brightness._

 _‘Much better_!’ Harry said with an approving nod. ‘ _Shall we go_? _I cannot wait to see the game and also Lucius confirmed that we can spend time with Krum_ ’

 _‘I sometimes wonder how you can like Krum._ _Still, shame on you for not supporting Ireland and our National team’_ _Remus said, amused._

 _‘I do, but I still prefer Krum as a seeker.’_ _Harry answered with a smirk._

 _‘Quite right pup_! _I too prefer Krum; he is pretty good._ _Come on girls, stop chatting, time to go_!’ _Sirius laughed out loud._

 _His only answer was the dark glares promising a thousand sufferings from Harry and Remus._ _The three of them grabbed the scarf, and Sirius called ‘Championship’._

 _Immediately after, they were engulfed in a vortex, spinning at a crazy speed._ _Harry did not really like these transports, especially since most of the time, he fell back on his buttocks, like a slouch, and it was not pleasant at all._ _Fortunately, Remus had taught him how to stand straight out of a portkey and a fireplace._

 _They ended up arriving on the ground which was vast where they could perfectly see thousands of wizards, not to mention the colourful tents that extended as far as the eye could see._ _Luckily the place was hidden, otherwise muggles would never have missed such an event._

 _‘Let’s not waste time._ _Our tent has already been set up, let’s go!’ Sirius said._

 _He led them to a different area, with very large and ornate tents, which even had gardens or swimming pools._ _The area was reserved for influential families and the Ministry of Magic, as well as the other present governments, of course._ _They ended up arriving in front of a very big black tent sporting the coat of arms of the Black family._

_No sooner had they arrived than they were joined by Draco and Narcissa Malfoy, whose tent was next door._

_‘Cousin Sirius, how nice to see you!’_ _Narcissa took Sirius in her arms._

 _‘Cissy, glad to see your beautiful once more._ _By Merlin’s beard, is that you Draco? I didn’t recognise you!_ ’ _’Sirius replied, looking at the little blond._

 _‘Uncle Sirius, glad to see you,’ said Draco before looking at Harry. ‘Harry_! _I knew you'd never miss the occasion to see Krum!_ ’

 _‘Lady Malfoy, you are lovely as always,’_ _Harry said kissing her hand before looking at his best friend. ‘Draco, you know me, I was not going to miss this opportunity._ _Not mentioning it is not polite to refuse an invitation of the Minister for magic_!’

 _The two boys looked at each other, then burst out laughing, amusing Sirius, Remus and Narcissa._ _They chatted for a few moments, and were joined by Cedric Diggory who kissed Harry quickly before fleeing with his tail between his legs when faced with the deadly glare of Sirius._ _Harry realized that he would not be spending time with Cedric, but being with his best friend and his family he didn’t care that much._ _After all, they would spend ten months together at Hogwarts, so one day less wasn’t much._

_They eventually headed for the stadium, where they were joined by Lucius Malfoy who was chatting quietly with the Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge. As they joined Lucius, Fudge was already gone._

_Together, the group began their ascent to the Minister's lodge._ _Unfortunately, they met the Weasleys on the way, with Hermione Granger, and surprisingly, the Diggories who were also with the Weasleys._

 _‘Hey! That’s the blood-traitor_!’ _Ronald yelled pointing Harry._

 _‘How dare you belittle my heir, you freckle shit? Should I remind you that Harry is your prince, as well as the heir of Potter, Black, Gryffindor and Slytherin?’_ _Sirius barked, glaring holes in Ronald’s head._

 _Molly fumed at Sirius’ answer. As she started to berate him, she was interrupted by Arthur, her husband._ _She then looked at him and noticed his sudden pallor._ _As for Arthur, he was looking to Sirius._

 _‘Lord Black, I beg of you to accept my deepest apologies concerning my Son’s deplorable behaviour and slight against his grace your heir._ _He shall be punished for his transgression_!’ _Arthur apologized with a bow._

 _Molly had her mouth wide open, stunned by her husband’s reaction while Ronald was about to reply._ _He was stopped in his tracks by the wrathful look from his father, and closed his trap._

_Immediately, the respect towards Arthur increased a notch with Sirius, Lucius and Harry._ _They felt pity for this man, trapped with this vengeful and surely unfaithful harpy._ _Hard not to notice Ronald and Ginny Weasley did not look much like their father or other siblings, and their red hair could easily be attributed to Molly and not Arthur._

 _‘I am pleased to know that pureblood etiquette isn’t lost on you, Arthur._ _There is still hope for your family, and I dearly hope your sons will learn. It would be a pity if your son was the cause of the Weasley's ruin and disgrace, or even their extinction. All of this for a lack of decorum and respect to his better._ _Don’t you agree_?’ _Lucius asked with a drawl._

 _Arthur nodded sharply as his other sons understood the veiled threat._ _Immediately, the twins and Percy glared at Ronald._ _Especially_ _Percy, for he knew very well that if they wanted to, Lucius like Sirius could easily kick him out of the Ministry._

 _‘Father, we should not keep the Minister waiting._ _We’re awaited in his lodge.’_ _Draco smiled, sending a smirk in Ron's direction._

 _‘He's right, Lucius, let’s not waste time._ _Come, Harry!’_ _Sirius replied as he understood Draco's game._

 _As they joined the lodge, the Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge greeted them._ _The latter was accompanied by a tall man dressed in a black velvet robe trimmed with gold._ _Fudge literally lit up on seeing Lucius, and even more so when he saw Harry with Sirius._ _He ignored the Weasleys much to Sirius and Lucius’ delight._

 _‘Lucius, is that your family?’_ _Cornelius said., ‘Lady Narcissa, you’re as lovely as a rose. I haven’t seen you since the Ministry’s Ball last year.’_

 _‘Indeed, Minister, it's been a while._ _I am glad to see you once more’_ _Narcissa replied with a charming smile._

 _‘Let me introduce you to the Bulgarian Minister for Magic, Oblansk ... Obalansk, well, the Bulgarian Minister for Magic in sum._ _He does not speak English very well, so I try to communicate through sign language.’_

 _All greeted the Bulgarian Minister with a nod._ _Fudge did not waste time and introduced the Bulgarian minister to Harry Potter._

 _‘And here he is, our National Hero, Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived_!’ _, Fudge said with panache._

 _The Bulgarian Minister's eyes lingered on Harry's forehead, and when he saw his scar, his eyes brightened._ _But Harry was full of surprises._

 _‘ I'm delighted to meet you, Sir Oblansk. I am Harold James Potter, Prince of the Most Royal and Most Exalted House of Pendragon, and Heir of the Most Ancient and Most Noble Houses of Potter, Slytherin, Peverell, Black and Gryffindor, although I continue to be referred to as Harry Potter.’_ _Harry said in Bulgarian._

 _‘_ You _speak Bulgarian_? _Well, I'm pleasantly surprised, young Mr. Potter._ _I have heard a lot about the Boy-Who-Lived._ _But you did not need to introduce yourself for I understand English very well,_ _’_ _Oblansk told him with a smile._

 _‘_ Is that so? Then, why do you pretend not to?’ _Harry asked, curious and slightly amused._

 _‘_ I _never said that I did not understand, it is your Minister who assumed that I did not speak nor understand English._ _And I find it very funny to see him gesticulate to try to communicate,_ _’_ _laughed the Bulgarian._

 _They laughed together, to the greatest shock of the spectators who didn’t understood what they were talking about._ _For his part, Fudge was particularly pleased to see the Bulgarian Minister and Harry Potter talk quietly._ _It could only be beneficial for his mandate and image._

 _So, they all headed to their specific lodges, Harry continuing to talk to the Bulgarian Minister, and managing to negotiate some time with the Bulgarian team to get_ _autographs, to Sirius’ utmost pleasure._ _Of course, Draco decided to tag along, because the opportunity was far too good to be passed on._

* end flashback *

The rest of the championship went quietly, the Irish won the cup, but Victor Krum caught the snitch. Normally, Death Eaters were to attack and wreak havoc right after the championship, but Harry ordered Lucius to interrupt this, wishing to avoid putting Dumbledore's big nose in the death eater’s business.

The funniest part for Harry was to guess Voldemort's plan in advance of the Triwizard Tournament and his resurrection, but Harry knew that he would need Voldemort with a body to get rid of Dumbledore and the Order of the Grilled Chicken. Moreover, thanks to his perfect control over Death Eaters, and their loyalty, he knew absolutely everything, directly informed by Barty Crouch Junior.

Thus, began his fourth year, and as expected, Barty, polyjuiced in the form of Alastor Moody, entered his name in the goblet of fire. Obviously, when his name came out of the goblet, just after his boyfriend’s, several students, especially those from Gryffindor and other schools, were scandalized. Just for fun, Harry did not hesitate to swear on his magic, and in front of everyone, that he had never put his name in the cup nor asked someone to do it for him. As nothing happened, most stopped their accusations but Ronald, Hermione and Ginny. None noticed that no magical contract was formed, as Harry’s real name wasn’t used.

There was a second reason why Harry had let his grandfather continue his little plan. The Goblet of Fire, when it creates a contract with the participants, allows an automatic emancipation for them. With Lucius’ help and bribes and goblins, Harry was emancipated as he never formed a magical contract with the goblet.

So, Harry emancipated, and it was a definite advantage as he could finally get all of his lordships, and even better, by getting them now, even after his resurrection, Voldemort would not be able to get them back. Harry did not waste time, and with Sirius and Remus, went to Gringotts to finalize his emancipation and take all his lordships, except that of the Black, of course. Right after, Sirius and Lucius convened a special Wizengamot session so Harry could claim all his seats. Dumbledore's face that day was hilarious, as he realized that Harry had almost defeated him, especially when Harry became the Lord Gryffindor and Slytherin, controlling Hogwarts, its surrounding areas including the Forbidden Forest, and Hogsmeade. Not mentioning the Pendragon lordship with the censure vote…

Thanks to Lucius, Harry was made aware of the first trial, and did not hesitate to read the entire Black library for spells to defeat dragons. He had the clever idea of going to Vault N°1, also known as Pendragon’s Vault, in Gringotts. It was huge and filled to the brim with gold, yet Harry wasn’t looking for gold. No, what interested him was the immense library, and particularly, the personal Tomes of Merlin. There was another thing that interested him, and it was none other than Arthur Pendragon's Royal Sword, Caledfwlch, better known as Excalibur. Weirdly enough, the sword looked a lot like the Sword of Gryffindor. 

Harry decided to use it instead of his wand, allowing him to funnel more magic. Yet he knew perfectly well that this sword was slightly weaker than the Elder Wand that belonged to him by right, but not knowing where it was, he decided to use the sword in the meantime. Fortunately for him, the sword could easily be reduced to the size of a wand by thought. It gave a kind of practical dagger.

This is how Harry Potter confronted a dragon as the first trial.

* Flashback *

 _‘And now, place to our last and fourth champion, his grace the Prince Harry.’_ _Ludo Bagman cried above._

 _Applause could be heard immediately as Harry entered the arena to confront his dragon, a bloody Hungarian Horntail, the most dangerous specie._ _Thanks Merlin’s library…_

 _As he entered the arena, he saw the dragon protecting eggs... Yes, for these dragons were nesting mothers._ _However, he would not let a giant lizard roast him nor block his path to power._

 _‘What shall our hero do_? _I wonder._ _They’re looking to each other, is it a mind battle_?’

 _Harry rolled his eyes at Ludo Bagman's useless comments._ _As time is of the essence, he unsheathed Excalibur._ _In less than a second, the sword reached its original size, to everyone’s shock._

 _‘Morgana’s Saggy tits!_ _Harry Potter has a sword_! _And what a sword, for all wizards knows it! Excalibur, the famed blade of the greatest king to live, Arthur Pendragon_!’ _shouted Ludo Bagman, rousing the crowd._

 _Harry noticed his family in the stands, along with Moody (aka Barty Junior) and the rest of the Slytherins._ _He sent a wink to Sirius, the latter smiling._ _Harry looked back to the dragon, who seemed to get angry with the noise._

 _‘My deep apologies, but I won’t let a fire-breathing lizard stop me!’_ _Harry threatened while the audience listened with keen interest as a **Sonorus** was put on the Arena._

_He decided to use a variant of a spell invented by Merlin._

_‘ **Glaciadivinus**_!’

 _A huge jet of ice-cold blue water came out of the sword, and took the shape of an Ice dragon._ _It was the counter-spell to **Fiendfyre** to war against dragons and fire wyrms in the past._ _The spectators were astounded at the sight of the huge ice dragon standing in front of them, and the judges gaped in the face of such a manifestation of power._

 _‘By Merlin's left testicle_! _It’s Merlin’s anti-dragon spell! He truly is the heir of Arthur and Merlin!_ ’ _shouted Ludo Bagman, with the screams of the spectators behind him._

 _The ice dragon launched itself on the Hungarian horntail, starting a fierce fight between the two beasts._ _As for Harry, he wasted no time._

 _‘_ **Volito _Corpus_**!’

 _The spell was pretty well known among high ranking wizards and mages, but not normal wizards._ _This spell simply allowed flying, and was not only one of Merlin's favourite spells, but also of Voldemort's._ _Immediately, Harry flew in front of everyone, and hurried over to the eggs, immediately taking the golden egg that he had to retrieve._

 _‘He flies, Harry Potter flies broomless_! _Only powerful wizards can fly without aid’ announced Ludo Bagman._

 _Unfortunately for Harry, the dragon noticed him due to Ludo’s commentary, and it was pissed._ _Harry pointed the sword towards the Hungarian horntail as he cast a final spell._

 _‘ **Lumos Linculum Maxima**_!’

 _Huge chains made entirely of light appeared around the dragon, chaining it to the ground like a thrust-up pig._ _The dragon trainers, including Charlie Weasley, watched the event with stars in their eyes._ _This spell would be perfect for effectively controlling dragons._ _They decided to memorize it._ _Shortly after, Harry used his will to remove his ice dragon, and left the arena under a standing ovation._

 _‘And in record time, Harry Potter has managed to defeat the Hungarian Horntail and recover the golden egg with spells worthy of the greatest known wizards_! _What mark shall be awarded for this fabulous spectacle_? _I give him a TEN_!’ _’Shouted Ludo, spinning his wand and revealing a giant ten._

 _Dumbledore also gave him a ten, to Hogwarts’ students utmost delight._ _Bartemius Crouch Senior did the same thing, as did Olympe Maxime, with even more applause from the students._ _And to the greatest shock of all, Igor Karkaroff also attributed a ten, although his face betrayed his anger._ _However, Igor knew perfectly well who Harry really was, and had been accepted back into the Death Eaters’ ranks by Harry himself. He wasn’t a fool to anger his new master._

* end flashback *

Harry led the competition, with cheering Remus and Sirius. When he learned about the Winter Ball, he was given a very detailed dance class by Sirius, who despite his idiotic side was actually an excellent dancer. He also had some lessons with Lucius Malfoy, and most importantly, Narcissa Malfoy.

Surprisingly, Harry did not go to the ball with Cedric as a companion, since the champions could not be together, and decided to go with Daphne Greengrass, a beautiful Slytherin and exquisite dancer.

Unfortunately, Harry saw something that radically changed his behaviour.

Indeed, he discovered Cedric cheating on him with Hogwart's renown slut, Cho Chang. In fact, he saw Cedric ploughing the girl in the Prefect’s bathroom, when Harry went there looking for him after the ball.

There is one thing Harry hates, and that’s betrayal. Cedric would pay this treachery for no one could make fun of the Prince of Albion with impunity. That's how Harry decided to change his plans for his grandfather's resurrection. He knew perfectly well the last trial was extremely dangerous, and it wasn't uncommon for champions to die in.

But it wasn’t enough, and Harry wanted to punish Cedric for life. He devised a plot to take everything he owned.

After some research with the goblins, he discovered the Diggories were heirs of the first son of Helga Hufflepuff, while the Smiths were descendants of the second son, an illegitimate one thus one that cannot inherit. Thus, the Diggories were the only heirs of Hufflepuff and they weren’t aware of it.

He also learned the Founders made a special close to never lose Hogwarts. It was specified that should a lineage of one of the founders disappear, the inheritance would be evenly shared among the other founders’ heirs Harry saw it as a golden opportunity to take full control of Hogwarts.

It discussed about it with Sirius (His godfather wanted to kill Cedric but he preferred Harry’s plan), Remus and Lucius. One month later, they organised discussions with the Diggories, and Amos saw the opportunity to bind his family to the Royal Line of Pendragon. He accepted.

They married in secret with family as witness. Harry used the pretence of avoiding paparazzies. Of course, he had to…consummate. Harry was disappointed as Cedric lacked endurance. When Cedric slept, Harry went to Daphne’s room to have some relief. The Greengrass’ heir was quite happy as she hoped for some sex with Harry, and Harry explained that it would not continue. She accepted as she only wanted to lose her virginity. Cedric never noticed…

The second task took place on February 24, 1995, and Harry revealed one of his secret cards there, one of his two animagus forms though he mastered only one at the time.

* flashback *

_02/24/1995_

_‘Well, all our champions are ready for the second task, which will start on my whistle. They have precisely an hour to recover what has been taken from them. On the count of three, then. One . . . two . . . three!’_

_A strident whistle sounded in the cool morning air_ as _applause and screams exploded in the stands._ _Harry waited patiently for the other champions to jump into the water._ _The audience watched him intrigued by his unexpected behaviour._

 _Harry smiled mysteriously before pulling out Excalibur once more._ _He advanced towards the lake, and began to fly over it._ _He flew towards the centre of the lake at full speed._ _Everyone was watching him._

 _His body then started to change as he chuckled._ _His arms lengthened and merged, just like the rest of his body._ _His pupils split in a slit, yellowing, and his teeth elongated as fangs._ _The students screamed in fright, while the judges remained paralyzed in the face of such a show of power._ _In front of them, Harry Potter had just turned into a basilisk at least thirty meters in length, the largest they had ever seen, worthy of Herpo's Basilisk._

 _Not losing one minute, Harry dived in the water after his transformation, and rushed towards the city of the Merpeople where the hostages were held._ There _he saw four individuals_ : _Cho Chang, Gabrielle Delacour, Hermione Granger and Daphne Greengrass._ _He immediately understood that Daphne was his hostage, and swam straight for her, gently catching the rope with his teeth, and terrifying the inhabitants of the lake._ _In less than five minutes he had crossed the whole lake and returned to the starting point._ _As soon as he left the water, he resumed his form, and Daphne awoke._ _They climbed the stilt buildings of the shore, and were applauded by everyone._

 _‘What the heck_? You never told me you were an animagus!’ _Draco greeted him._

 _‘Yup, double animagus, and since I only need to record one of my forms in the ministry, I can keep my other form a secret_!’ _Harry answered._

_‘Thanks a lot, Harry!’ Daphne told him before going next her sister._

_He received amazed gazes as Sirius jumped on him like a flea-bitten dog._ _A few minutes later, Fleur Delacour returned, wounded, and above all, without her hostage._

 _‘Please, someone help my little sister! I can’t lose her!_ ’ _She shouted with a heavy French accent._

 _Harry looked in her eyes and without wasting time, threw himself into the water, resuming his basilisk form and went off to retrieve Gabrielle Delacour._ _Within five minutes he returned with the young Veela, to Fleur's greatest joy._

 _He barely had time to dry that Fleur hugged and kissed him on the lips. The marauders laughed out loud._ _Fleur stepped back, and thanked him again before leaving with her sister, who looked at Harry as if he was a godsend._

 _Towards the end, Cedric came back with Cho Chang while Victor Krum came back after him._ _The judges met to discuss the results._ _It was Ludo Bagman who spoke with a_ **_Sonorus_**.

_‘Ladies and gentlemen, we have reached our decision. Merchieftainess Murcus has told us exactly what happened at the bottom of the lake, and we have therefore decided to award marks out of fifty for each of the champions, as follows. . . .’_

_‘Fleur Delacour, though she demonstrated excellent use of the Bubble-Head Charm, was attacked by grindylows as she approached her goal, and failed to retrieve her hostage. We award her twenty-five points.’_

_Applause from the stand._

_‘I deserved zero,’ said Fleur throatily, shaking her magnificent head._

_‘Cedric Diggory, who also used the Bubble-Head Charm, was first to return with his hostage, though he returned one minute outside the time limit of an hour.’_

_Enormous cheers from the Hufflepuffs in the crowd; Harry saw Cho give Cedric a glowing look._

_‘We therefore award him forty-seven points.’_

_Harry noticed Cedric’s wink to Cho Chang. The Hufflepuff then had the audacity to smile to Harry._

_‘Viktor Krum used an incomplete form of Transfiguration, which was nevertheless effective, and was second to return with his hostage. We award him forty points.’ The air very superior, Karkaroff applauds with all his strength._

_‘And Finally, Prince Harry dramatically used the **Animagus** spell taking the form of a magical creature, a Basilisk, and saving in record time his hostage._ _He also recovered Beauxbatons’ hostage. We award him fifty points!’ finished Ludo Bagman._

_The applause echoed loudly, all congratulating Harry who had a perfect score. For his part, Dumbledore looked at Harry suspiciously, after all, Basilisk was one of the darkest creatures to live._

* end flashback *

The year passed until the final trial.

* Flashback *

_06/24/1995_

_Harry was the first to enter the labyrinth. He first met some Acromantulas, whom he easily killed with an **incendio** , then went on to confront a boggart who took the form of a bloody Harry telling him that everything’s a dream and he still live under the cupboard. Harry was so pissed off that instead of using a **Riddikulus,** he used a blasted it with a powerful **Bombarda.** He finally met Fleur Delacour, who was unconscious, and was absorbed by the hedge. He cast red sparks before continuing._

_After that he came face to face with Cedric, his husband, who was delighted to see him. Unfortunately, they were being pursued by Victor Krum, who was under the **Imperius** spell and who had cast the **Cruciatus** spell on Cedric, who was writhing in pain on the ground. Victor Krum chained on an **Avada Kedavra** that Cedric managed to dodge. Side stepping the spell, Harry got angry and cast a fiery red **Stupefy** on Victor, throwing him away by several meters, and plunging him into unconsciousness. Fucking idiot, he nearly got Harry._

_Harry and Cedric continued their advance, meeting in passing near a sphinx whose riddle was not complicated, to finally reach the cup. Knowing where the cup was leading, Harry urged his future ex-husband to grab the cup with him, which transported them to Little Hangleton's cemetery._

_‘Harry, it's a portkey. The trophy is a portkey!’ Cedric told him._

_‘Indeed,’ Harry answered with a drawl. ‘Nice to notice you didn't catch Cho Chang's stupidity buggering her!’_

_Cedric looked at him, shocked by his words. Harry’s glare made him take a step back._

_‘Did you really think I wouldn’t notice? No one take Harry Potter for a fool, not even you. You besmirched my honour with the slut!’ Harr spat._

_‘You ... How?’ Cedric tried to reply._

_Harry saw out of the corner of his eye Peter Pettigrew coming forward with ‘baby Voldy’ in his arms._

_‘It doesn’t matter. Fear not, all is forgotten.’ Harry exclaimed with a kind smile._

_‘For real?’, Cedric asked with a voice full of hope._

_‘Of course not, you blubbering fool!’, Harry answered before turning his back on him._

_‘Wh-?’ Cedric’s eyes widened._

_‘Kill the spare,’ yelled ‘baby Voldy’._

_Cedric turned to face Peter Pettigrew; his face horrified._

_‘ **Avada Kedavra!’** Said Peter Pettigrew._

_‘Don't worry, your parents will join you soon enough!’ Harry said with a sadistic smirk._

_Cedric did not have time to answer, and fell to the ground, dead, his face frozen in fear. Harry watched Peter Pettigrew then aimed his sword._

_‘ **Crucio!** ’ Harry casted._

_Peter wasn’t prepared for the spell so he fell, knocking off ‘baby Voldy’ at the same time, who protested grumbling._

_‘Please ... Mercy!’ Pettigrew cried as Harry approached him, his eyes slightly tinged with red._

_‘Mercy? Hm ... we'll see, rat. That's for having imprisoned my godfather, and betraying my parents! **Crucio!’** ’Harry shouted once more._

_The traitor continued to scream writhing in pain while ‘baby Voldy’ watched the scene, fascinated._

_Harry stopped the spell, letting the rat cry and cower. He approached the cauldron near the grave of Tom Riddle Senior, whose fire had been lit when Pettigrew came. Without wasting time, he grabbed the ‘Baby Voldy’ and threw it into the cauldron. He levitated Pettigrew, who screamed in fright, and put him above the cauldron._

_With a wand, he levitated a bone from the tomb of Tom Riddle Senior._

_‘Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son,’ Harry dropped the bone into the cauldron ‘Flesh of the servant, unwillingly given, you will revive your master.’_

_He cut off Peter Pettigrew's right hand, making it fall into the cauldron as he cried_

_‘Blood of the descendant, willingly sacrificed, you will resurrect your family!’ Harry said slashing his hand before dropping a few drops of blood into the cauldron._

_He had developed this version of the ritual with Lucius and Sirius, advising him in advance. Peter Pettigrew fell to the ground, and stepped back quickly when he saw the cauldron melt and a dark amalgam taking form. After a few seconds, the amalgam took on an elongated humanoid shape, with a slightly reptilian face, with bright red eyes. Voldemort was back._

_‘My wand, Wormtail!’ Voldemort ordered, taking his wand from the trembling hand of the rat._

_Voldemort turned around to look at Harry, intrigued. He thought back to the incantation of Harry's ritual. The two looked at each other, vigilant. Voldemort did not perceive any danger, but still remained cautious._

_‘Why, Harry Potter, did you help me? I killed your parents!’ Voldemort asked._

_‘Before discussing further, would you kindly swallow this?_ _Let's say your form is not very pleasant for the eye and this will help you get your former one back,’ Harry said, handing him a phial of the Philosopher's Stone elixir of life._

 _Voldemort threw him a suspicious glare as he nodded and took the vial. He swallowed the golden liquid in one go as his eyes widened. Harry was fascinated as Voldemort’s body changed._ _After two minutes, he looked like a handsome man in his fifties with warm hazel eyes and dark-blond hair, like Petunia._

 _‘How is it possible?_ _I ... I feel so ... rejuvenated.’_ _Tom asked._

_‘Very simple. The elixir of life is able to repair all damage done to a body, and temporary heal the soul. I assure you, the Horcruxes are still valid.’_

_Voldemort blinked as he nodded. His thoughts were much clearer._

_‘Did you know the real name of Lily Potter? Or even Petunia?’ Harry asked._

_Voldemort blinked at the question that he found absurd._

_‘Of course, you fool. It was Lily Evans, a Muggleborn! And Petunia Evans, her muggle sister’ Replied Voldemort, amused._

_Harry snorted slightly, to the dismay of the Dark Lord, as Pettigrew bowed slightly, shuddering at the laughter._

_‘Did the old coot really fool you?’ Harry said, amused._

_‘What are you talking about? I tire of this banter!’ Said Voldemort, exhausted by his reincarnation._

_‘Very well, as you wish, I’ll go straight to the point. Several years ago, a certain Tom Marvolo Riddle and a certain Melinda Rosier had two daughters, named Lily Merope Riddle and Petunia Marcaunon Riddle. These girls were kidnapped by Dumbledore, and abandoned in a muggle orphanage. Before his father could find them, they were both adopted by a couple, Robert and Janice Evans, naming the girls Lily Jane Evans and Petunia Daisy Evans. These two girls thus passed for muggleborns, or more like Lily passed for a muggleborn and Petunia for a mere muggle. So, how are you doing, granddad?’ Said Harry with an amused smile._

_Voldemort looked at him, his eyes wide, before getting upset._

_‘You lie! My daughters are dead, Potter!’ said Voldemort._

_‘And if I could prove it to you, would you accept the truth?’ Harry asked._

_Voldemort looked at him calculatingly, before nodding. Without wasting time, Harry raised his hand to show his Lord's rings, including Slytherin's. Finally, he handed the parchment about his legacy to Voldemort, who took and read it. Soon Voldemort whitened, and seconds later, he turned purple like Vernon’s on his worst days._

_‘He shall pay for it! All his Dumbledore’s fault!’ Voldemort shouted._

_‘Now that you know the truth, are you ready to listen to my plan?’ Harry asked with a smirk._

_Voldemort nodded, but before Harry could say anything, Voldemort casted a powerful **Stupefy** on the rat, incapacitating him he couldn’t hear. Harry gleefully watched the scene, his eyes remaining red, which amused Voldemort._

_‘I'm listening to you, Harold!’ Said the Dark Lord, making Harry groan when he used his real name._

_‘Good. To put it simply, we will pretend that you’ve came back from the dead. To do this, you will summon all your Death Eaters except Severus Snape, who is actually Dumbledore's spy.’ Harry raised his hands to calm his grandfather. ‘No need to get your panties in a twist. From what I could glean, Severus is a forced spy as he swore an unbreakable vow to Dumbledore in exchange for protection for my mother, who he was in love with. It's obvious that Dumbledore rolled him in the flour, but nothing can be done at that point!’_

_Voldemort nodded, understanding the gesture. His trusted death eater had simply fallen into Dumbledore's trap. Quite devious…_

_‘Then, I'll fire the old fool from the school, and those I do not like too. Thanks to my inheritance, I naturally own half of Hogwarts, and thanks to Pettigrew, I gained an extra quarter!’ Harry snorted as he watched Cedric's body._

_‘What do you mean? How did you manage to get a quarter of Hogwarts?’ Voldemort wondered, very interested in this plan._

_Harry burst out laughing as he jumped on Cedric's body, crushing it, intriguing Voldemort by this unusual behaviour._

_‘You see, it was not planned at first, but a few months ago, I had to devise a plan. I was in relationship with the corpse you see, Cedric Diggory. However, after the Christmas ball, I saw him cheating on me with a half-Chinese prostitute, sort of Molly Weasley Chinese version. No one make a fool of me!’ Harry explained with a smirk. ‘Anyway, discovering the deception, and not liking that someone tried to deceive me like that, I decided to take revenge. I went to Gringotts to inquire about his family, and you know what? I discovered that the Diggories actually have two lordships. Theirs, and that of Hufflepuff. If I understood correctly, the Diggories are descendant of the first son of Helga Hufflepuff, and the Smiths of second one. Till now, do you follow me?’_

_Voldemort nodded, rolling his eyes at Harry's language._

_‘_ _We decided to investigate further on the heirs of Helga Hufflepuff. We then discovered the Smiths were ineligible for any Hufflepuff legacy as they were the illegitimate descendants of Helga Hufflepuff. I then discovered that the founders had provided for a clause in case of extinction of lineage. If ever one of the founding lineages dies out, then the entire inheritance of the extinct lineage will be distributed among the remaining lineages of the other founders. And the rat has filled his part in my plan, as you can see. That's it!_ _You have in front of you the new Lord Hufflepuff!’ Harry shouted, opening his arms wide with a sadistic smile._

_Voldemort was shocked by such a master stroke, then he burst out into a frightening laugh (except for Harry). He almost writhed in pain so much he laughed. 'My grandson is worthy of Slytherin,' he thought._

_‘And what about the rest of your plan?’ Voldemort asked._

_‘Oh, yes, I almost forgot!’ Harry said, blushing slightly. ‘For the rest, it's very simple. Once Dumbledore is released from Hogwarts, I know he's going to want to bring back his Order of the flaming Chicken to life, and he's going to want to set up his small group at my godfather's, but we're going to refuse. If I'm not mistaken, something that has never happened before, then they will move to the Weasley's, an easy place to attack. However, there is a problem!’ Exclaimed Harry._

_‘And what is this problem?’ Asked the Dark Lord, raising an eyebrow._

_‘Very simple, you are the problem, grandfather!’ Harry pointed at him._

_Voldemort blinked a few times as he watched Harry's puny smile._

_‘How? Explain yourself!’ He asked._

_‘Very simple. The problem is your horcruxes. Yes, I know everything about your horcruxes, and frankly, I understand the gesture, on the other hand, you did not take into account the negative effects of Horcruxes, the loss of your humanity by the way. I know that for you it does not represent much, but tell yourself that your humanity represents your emotions, and also your logical thinking abilities. So, every Horcrux made you lose your humanity, and therefore your ability to think properly. It must be remedied one way or another!’ said Harry._

_Voldemort looked at Harry, surprised that he knew anything about the horcruxes. He had actually noticed a loss of his inhibitions following the creation of horcrux._

_‘Shan't the elixir heal me?’, asked the Dark lord._

_‘Only for a time.’, answered Harry._

_‘Well, what are your solutions?’ He asked curiously._

_‘There are two possibilities. The first is to kill you and destroy each horcrux. The second is to gather all your horcrux remaining and to launch a Latin incantation that I found in the books of Black, **Anima mea est reditus**. I leave you the choice, but hey, I'd rather keep you alive. And then, I found a solution to immortality, so you have nothing to fear! And from what I know about horcruxes, the two destroyed went back to your soul…Maybe that’s why you were able to think of this plan…’Harry explained with a smile._

_Voldemort's expression was unreadable. The Dark Lord pondered Harry's proposal for a long time, the second of course, as he refused to die or kill his grandson to protect himself._

_‘A solution? What solution?’ he asked._

_‘Well ... Say your quest for the Philosopher's Stone is not as much a failure as you think. I managed to grab it and stashed it in my personal vault in Gringotts, far from everyone's eyes. So, what do you choose, grandpa?’ Harry asked, stirring nervously._

_‘Fine, I shall absorb back my horcruxes, but I will consume the elixir of life as soon as I have recovered my soul to heal me properly and keep my appearance. But how did you know about the ritual?’ Voldemort asked in a flash of lucidity._

_Harry whitened, realizing that if he did not explain himself well, Lucius would be punished._

_‘You see, when I went to Gringotts and learned everything about my heritage, I made contact with Lucius Malfoy. I then discovered that the Dark Mark was blood-related, ours, so I forced him to reveal everything to me, and all of the Death Eaters began to serve me, except Pettigrew who did not as he was not aware, and Snape as Dumbledore controls him’ Harry lied, hoping that Voldemort did not see through it._

_Voldemort looked at him sceptically before nodding._

_‘Well, at least, I do not need to introduce you. And do not worry, Lucius will not suffer, or at least not much. Now, go back to Hogwarts, I think you have a funeral to organize, right? I will probably try to come, just to see the funeral and ‘comfort’ my grandson! And then it would be an opportunity for the Diggories to join their son!’ Voldemort Said, laughing at the end._

_Harry could only laugh back. Right after that, he forced himself to let go of a few tears to make himself credible, and went to Cedric's body just before launching an **Accio** on the cup, thus transporting them directly to the entrance to the labyrinth where he was received with fanfare before horrified cries could be heard at the sight of Cedric's body._

_Harry continued to ‘cry,’ and was joined by Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus, Ludo Bagman, Olympus Maxime, Igor Karkaroff, and Amos Diggory._

_‘My son! It's my son!’ Shouted Amos Diggory as he rushed over Cedric's body, while Sirius and Remus went to “comfort” Harry._

_‘What happened my boy?’ Dumbledore asked, expecting Harry to yell about Voldemort's return._

_‘He ... He has ... He killed him! He killed my husband!’ Harry gasped, everyone listening to him._

_‘Who did it, my boy? Who killed Cedric? Is it Voldemort?’ Dumbledore asked ecstatically._

_Harry managed to hide a sadistic smile. They were joined by Cornelius Fudge, Amelia Bones and two aurors. He set up his plan._

_‘No! It's Krum, I saw him, and he killed my husband as we grabbed the trophy!’ Harry accused, pointing at Victor Krum, who seemed shocked._

_‘What?’ Amos Shrieked, turning to Krum._

_‘Do you have any proof, Mr. Potter?’ Karkaroff asked, indignant and at the same time frightened, probably because of his dark mark that had awakened._

_‘He cast the unforgivable of death, check his wand!’ Harry yelled with “teary” eyes._

_Without losing a second, Cornelius Fudge and Amelia Bones headed for Victor Krum, who was petrified, while the two aurors surrounded the poor boy. Amelia cast a **Priori Incantatem** on Krum's wand and let out a gasp. The last five spells posted up over the wand were: **Diffindo, Incendio, Crucio, Crucio,** and **Avada Kedavra.** The evidence was overwhelming, and the **Cruciatus Curse** had been launched against Fleur Delacour and Cedric Diggory respectively, and the **Avada Kedavra** on Cedric Diggory._

_Harry knew that the **Priori Incantatem** had a flaw, only revealing the name of the target, but didn’t tell whether the spell had actually reached its target. In just three seconds, Krum was arrested by the aurors and embarked, under the vehement protests of Karkaroff and most students in Durmstrang. As for the pupils of Beauxbatons and Hogwarts, they booed Krum, insulting him with names some more sordid than others._

_Harry turned to Amos with a “sorry” face._

_‘I'm really sorry I could not protect him, Amos. I tried everything, but I did not think he would cast such a spell!’ Harry said._

_‘I ... I understand, Harry. I guess you must be shocked, as much as me, since you were married. Will you help me organizing his funeral?’ Amos asked, trying to stop himself from bursting into tears again._

_They heard hiccups of surprise around them, surely those who did not know about Cedric and Harry's marriage, consolidating his innocence._

_‘Of course, Amos. I'd like in fact pay for the burial.’ Harry proposed._

_Amos turned around and wrapped Harry in a fierce hug, much to his chagrin._

_‘Oh thanks, Harry, thank you! You’ll be a perfect Lord Diggory, I'm sure,’ Amos said, crying._

_Harry had a hard time preventing himself from smiling, but he noticed Dumbledore's wary look, and especially, the amused look from ‘Mad-Eye’ in the distance, to whom he winked. The latter immediately understood the message and went to join his master._

_Several minutes later, Fudge decided to give the prize to Harry while congratulating him, as Dumbledore kept telling everyone that it was probably Voldemort's work and that he was back._

_As for Harry, He left with Sirius and Remus, returning to Grimmauld, being excused from the end of year exams. No sooner had he arrived in the Manor than he burst out laughing, crying tears of joy, almost falling to the ground so much he laughed, under the amused and slightly worried eyes of Remus and Sirius. One thing was certain, Dumbledore was going to pay dearly for everything he had done, and all his minions too._

_Harry looked at his wedding band, before taking it off and throwing it into the fireplace, under the astonished looks of Kreacher and Dobby, who had just arrived._

_‘Master?’ Kreacher asked._

_‘Oh, Kreacher. Don’t forget to prepare clothes for the burial of my ex-husband, I must be presentable. After all, it's a unique occasion!’ Said Harry before leaving._

_‘Yes, master,’ replied Kreacher, obediently._

_The two house elves looked at each other after Harry's departure before shrugging it off. After all, among the Blacks, it was not the first time a relationship ended in death._

* end flashback *

Thus, ended his fourth year. Harry snickered as he thought about it, and looked at the Hufflepuff ring with pleasure. The day of the burial was quite interesting, as Voldemort came in the disguised form of a lambda person to attend the funeral, and most importantly, kill the other Diggories, which then allowed Harry to get his splendid new ring.

He went to Malfoy Manor, where his grandfather lived, to discuss the process, and most importantly, to finalize his plan. The latter did not waste time and recovered his horcrux that he reintegrated to his body, even the one in Harry's scar, before giving the Gaunt's ring to Harry as Lord Gaunt, unknowingly giving the Stone of Resurrection to his grandson. Then they used the elixir of life to give him a human appearance and fully heal his soul.

Voldemort decided to reuse his original name for his public appearances. Tom Marvolo Riddle was back, and only Harry, Lucius, Dumbledore, and he knew the truth about his name. He was, however, very angry when he learned of the destruction of one of his horcrux because of his right-hand. Lucius was put under the **Cruciatus** for one minute then pardoned.

Finally, Harry received interesting news from Lucius, just before he entered fifth grade and fired Dumbledore. The Minister had planned to place his undersecretary, Dolores Umbridge, as a professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts. Harry did not fail to develop a new facet to his plan, a much more fun facet. The goal was very simple: to bring down the Ministry and create something new, bigger.

He went to the Ministry with Lucius, directly to Fudge's office, who was delighted to see his two favourite sponsors.

* Flashback *

11/08/1995

_Harry and Lucius entered the office of Cornelius Fudge, who was quietly chatting with Dolores Umbridge about his plan for the inquisition. His eyes widened as he saw Lucius Malfoy and Harry, then smiled which was not the case for Dolores Umbridge, who was suspicious of their arrival._

_‘Minister, I'm glad to see you. We have much to talk about!’ Harry said with a friendly smile._

_‘Lucius, Harry, glad to see you. Oh, here's my secretary, Dolores Umbridge!’ Fudge said, motioning to Dolores._

_‘Lord Malfoy, Prince Harry, nice to meet you!’ Dolores greeted his with a ‘friendly’ smile._

_Lucius and Harry nodded briefly before focusing on Fudge. Despite her ugliness, Harry was quite please by her decorum._

_‘I informed my dear friend, Harry, about your project in relation to Hogwarts. He has, however, informed me of interesting changes that will force a change in your plans, Cornelius!’ Lucius drawled._

_‘Indeed. I understand that you desire to establish Mrs. Umbridge as a teacher at Hogwarts to monitor Dumbledore, following his statements about Voldemort’s return, is that right?’ Harry asked._

_The three adults flinched slightly at Voldemort's mention, then Fudge nodded._

_‘This will unfortunately not be possible. As I’m emancipated and took my lordships, I also took control of Hogwarts and its surroundings, and so I decide who has the right to stay or not. I also specify that the Ministry has no jurisdiction at Hogwarts and therefore cannot intervene. However, I have a plan that might interest you. Will you listen?’ Harry asked._

_‘We are listening, of course,’ Cornelius said, slightly pale._

_‘Very good. I'm just going to make it easy for us and publicly fire Dumbledore on the first day, in front of all students and humiliate him. I will take the opportunity to expel some unwanted teachers such as Sybil Trelawney, a fraud, and exorcise the history teacher who has been ramming the same thing for years. As a result, you will not need to monitor Hogwarts, as the unwanted persons will have been taken care of. Do you understand?’ Harry said with a slightly threatening tone._

_‘And who shall be the Headmaster of Hogwarts? And replacements for teachers, your grace?’ Dolores asked with her too-sweet voice._

_‘I already took care of it. I have decided to introduce my godfather, the Lord Black, as teacher of Defence Against the Dark Arts. As a former auror, he is more than qualified for the job. For the post of professor of history, I decided that Remus Lupin, a werewolf would be perfect, then ...,’ began Harry._

_‘A half-breed? It is against the law, your grace.’ Dolores interrupted, whitening at Harry's dark glare._

_‘I am the owner of Hogwarts, and I am the law at Hogwarts. Anyway, your law will be dissolved at the next Wizengamot session, as I have the majority of the votes. As I said, before being rudely interrupted, I decided to create a new teaching position at Hogwarts, that of professor of etiquette in the wizarding world and history of wizarding's families. This post will be entrusted to Narcissa Malfoy and mandatory for all muggleborns and half-blooded students who have not lived in the wizarding world. Another course, Politic and Economy, will be taught by Lucius here, and mandatory starting fifth year. Finally, clubs will be restored in Hogwarts!’ Harry said, opening his arms in a grand fashion._

_Fudge seemed to like the news, approving Harry's reforms with conviction, while Dolores didn’t like the titbit about Remus. Even though she didn’t like it, she smiled and approved._

_‘But who will be the Headmaster?’ Fudge Asked._

_Harry and Lucius chuckled._

_‘Well, it will be none other than one of my distant cousins, a pureblood, named Tom Marvolo Riddle. He was an exemplary student at Hogwarts, the best in every class, and received all the honours. He is first and foremost a professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts, and will surely assist Sirius when he has time. As you can see, I have everything handled, well, about Hogwarts of course. But you'll have to deal with Dumbledore's group!’ Harry said._

_‘What do you mean?’ Fudge asked._

_‘As you may know, Dumbledore created his small group of vigilantes, the Order of the Phoenix. We must take care of it. Of course, some individuals in this group will have to be punished, but not all. We already have some members’ names. Do you want to know them?’ Lucius intervened._

_Fudge nodded sharply, seeing Dumbledore as a threat. Lucius handed him a sheet with various names. Fudge did not waste time and read the names then frowned._

_‘By Merlin’s Beard! Most of them are Ministry’s employees!’ He shouted outraged._

_‘Indeed. You will notice that the majority are aurors, which explains their lack of efficiency, hindered by Dumbledore, they cannot do a correct job. As you can see, you hired as second secretary the son of one of them, Percy Weasley. We did, however, find a solution for some!’ Lucius said._

_‘Really?’ Dolores asked, quite astonished._

_‘Indeed, Mrs. Umbridge. For example, we know the Weasleys joined Dumbledore for economic reasons, and apart from Molly Weasley, and her two children, Ronald and Ginevra, it would be easy to get them away from Dumbledore,’ Harry explained. ‘We only need to promote Arthur Weasley and give him a more adapted position, better remunerated, and making him understand that he will have much more if he came to inform us about the behaviour of Dumbledore. I know, for example, that the Weasley twins will be happy to reveal everything to me, especially since I became their investor in their joke shop. So, you understand that there is no need to launch an inquisition against all of Dumbledore's followers, because that would alert him. Instead, we need to get his followers away from him, understand?’_

_Fudge reflected on this perspective, which he appreciated. Why attack Dumbledore directly when you can simply destroy his base of power, step by step, removing all support. He nodded, but announced his financial concern._

_‘I fully understand the purpose, but we do not have sufficient funds to set up all that. How will we finance it?’ asked the Minister of Magic._

_Lucius and Harry smiled mysteriously._

_‘Well, I guess a donation is a must, don't you think, Lucius?’ Harry said innocently._

_‘Exactly, Harry. How much do you think we should offer?’ Lucius answered back with a smirk._

_Fudge had literally Galleons in his eyes when he heard the word ‘donation’, just like Umbridge._

_‘I suppose one million Galleons should be enough!’ Said Harry with a big carnivorous smile._

_Fudge's eyes came out of their sockets in the face of such a donation. Knowing that his salary was 500 Galleons a month, and that the Ministry was spending a total of 250,000 Galleons a year, 1,000,000 Galleons was considered an incredible sum and would allow for the implementation of various projects._

_‘Excellent idea, Harry. So, Cornelius, does that suit you?’ Lucius asked in a drawling voice._

_Cornelius Fudge lost no time and jumped from his chair, nodding his head vigorously, shaking Lucius' and Harry's hand tightly._

  
_‘Marvellous, and most generous of you. I'll be sure to announce it to the Daily Prophet, that I can promise,’ Fudge said._

_‘Perfect. In this case, we have to go, after all, tomorrow we have a Wizengamot session and we will have to deal with some laws. See you again, Fudge!’ Harry replied with a small smirk as he looked at Umbridge._

_Surprisingly enough, Umbridge didn’t react._

_‘Of course, of course. I bid you farewell Harry, Lucius. And thank you again!’ Said Fudge with a sly smile._

_Harry and Lucius left the Minister's office, amused by Fudge's stupidity. After all, thanks to the Philosopher's Stone, Harry could have as much gold as he wanted._

* end flashback *

The next day, Harry, Lucius, and Sirius went to the Wizengamot to dissolve the anti-werewolf law, and were immediately supported by the Dark faction, but also the neutrals and most of the Light faction. It was a total victory for Harry, and Remus was very happy to hear that he could now work, especially when Harry announced his new job at Hogwarts.

Finally, it was the 1st September 1995, and Harry was ecstatic.


	3. Prologue (last part)

**prologue, sorry about the previous one :s**

*** Flashback ***

**_09/01/1995_ **

**_Hogwarts,_ **

_It was quite disconcerting to see Harry and Sirius and Remus and Lucius and Narcissa and Tom in front of the doors of Hogwarts’ Great Hall. Yet they weren’t alone as Cornelius Fudge and Amelia Bones, as well as a troop of aurors, were quietly waiting with them. All of this to avoid Dumbledore’s escape as Hogwarts’ was his burrow._

_It was late in the evening, and Harry was waiting for only one thing, the end of the Sorting Ceremony._ _Through his control of Hogwarts’ wards, Harry cancelled their presence to hide from Dumbledore. Like wolves watching sheep, they waited in the dark._

_Once the last student was sorted by the sorting hat, they entered._

_Harry willed the doors open, startling all students and teachers sitting around their tables. Harry snorted inwardly, amused as he saw Dumbledore's alarmed look._ _He also noticed the real Moody “Mad-Eye”, one of Dumbledore's most faithful ‘friends’, was standing on the seat of teacher of Defence Against the Dark Arts._

_‘Minister Fudge? Lady Bones?’ Dumbledore asked as he rose from his 'golden throne'._

_‘Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, you are hereby fired with immediate effect!’ Tom Riddle gleefully said._

_Gasps of stupefaction could be heard around._ _Since Dumbledore's name was dragged into the mud, many hoped, in vain, to see him leave Hogwarts. It started with the Slytherins, later joined by Ravenclaws’ students, finding his behaviour illogical._ _Then Hufflepuff’s students started their own smear campaign of Dumbledore, as he dismissed Cedric’s death as “casualty”. When Dumbledore accused Harry of being a Death Eater, half of the Gryffindors rejected the old fool, most refusing to accept that Lord Gryffindor could be a Dark Wizard._

_Harry barely held his composure as he saw Dumbledore’s horrified face. The old man had recognised Tom Riddle, and he unfortunately couldn’t tell a soul as he kept his true identity for himself._

_‘And under whose authority?’ Dumbledore asked with a frown._

_‘Lord Hogwarts’ authority, old man. Note that the Board of Governors is dissolved as well, and the curriculum will be updated!’ Tom replied with a victorious smile, revelling in the old fool's defeat._

_‘Can we know he name of Lord Hogwarts?’ Minerva asked with a curious gaze._

_Harry walked in front of everyone._

_‘As descendant of both Lord Gryffindor and Lord Slytherin, as well as Lord Hufflepuff through marriage, I am entitled as Lord Hogwarts, owning this castle, its land, the surrounding forest nicknamed ‘Forbidden Forest’ as well as the village named Hogsmeade!’ Harry said with a smirk._

_Gossips started anew, and the Slytherins, including Snape, smiled as if Christmas had come early._ _For their part, Hermione, Ronald and Ginny had turned chalk white pale like the thighs of a priest under a cassock._

_‘After some investigation, we found out you were no longer able to run this fine establishment, and were responsible for its decadence and delay compared to other schools of the wizarding world. I have decided to replace you, with immediate effect, by my cousin, Tom Marvolo Riddle, who will now be the new Headmaster of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and alternate professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts!’ Harry explained with a smirk._

_‘My boy, I've already recruited a teacher for this job,’ Dumbledore answered with a grin._

_‘Indeed. However, as the owner of this School, I am in my full capacity to fire anyone from my lands, and that includes students, teachers, and other unwanted ones. Mr. Moody, being considered a former paranoid auror isn’t fit to be around students. He’s hereby dismissed with immediate effect,’ Harry said with a sadistic gleam in his eyes._

_Albus tried the “disappointed grandfather” look, but was ignored._ _For his part, Alastor did not seem to agree and stood up aiming at Harry with his wand._

_Before he could cast a spell, the aurors, along with Sirius, Remus, Lucius, Narcissa, and Tom stunned him a_ **_Stupefy_** _followed by an_ **_Incarcerous_** , _tying him while he was raging._ _The students remained flagger basted in the face of Moody's violence. Concerning Harry, he found Moody’s reaction weir…or did Dumbledore told him Harry was Voldemort’s reincarnation?_

_‘Aurors, take Moody to a cell for treason against the Prince of Albion, attempted murder of a Lord of Multiple houses and children endangerment!’ Amelia Bones ordered, disappointed by Moody's behaviour._

_‘Amelia, there must be...’ Dumbledore tried._

_‘Nothing, Dumbledore. He knowingly attempted to end the life of his grace, in front of many witnesses!’_ _Fudge intervened, annoyed._

 _Dumbledore did not argue, knowing it was a lost cause._ _“I'm in deep-shit,” he thought._

 _‘You can now leave my castle, Dumbledore. Know that you’ll soon be under investigation for possible misappropriation of Hogwarts funds, but also my personal accounts before the rescinding of your access ten years ago.’_ _Harry said, motioning for Dumbledore to leave._

 _‘Harry, I’ve lived here most of my life. I cannot…’_ _Tried once more Dumbledore._

_Harry was quite pissed by Dumbledore’s pitiful attempts._

_‘Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, I, Harold James Potter, Lord Hogwarts, hereby expels you from the castle and its surroundings, banishing you from these places forever on._ _So, mote it be!’ Harry swore with his sword in its dagger form._

 _The castle's wards responded immediately, and two living armours came to escort Dumbledore out of Hogwarts._ _His things were immediately levitated by the Hogwarts’ house-elves and transported to the entrance of the castle, to Tom’s utmost delight._

_The old man tried to protest but was escorted Manu military by the two armours, seizing him by the arms to expel him from the school. Fudge watched the procession with a smile._

_The whispers resumed at the four large tables, while the teachers seemed to be worried about their future._ _Harry walked over to the High Table, followed closely by Tom, Lucius, Sirius, Remus and Narcissa._ _Harry looked at the four houses and they quieted._

 _‘Hogwarts’ curriculum and staff shall undergo changes with immediate effect. To begin with, I am announcing the immediate dismissing of Sybil Trelawney, and ordering the definitive closing of the divination class, which should have been reserved only for people with the rare gift of clairvoyance. Other than Miss Lovegood here, none of you have this skill, not even Sybil.’_ _Harry loudly declared._

 _Several Ravenclaws looked at Luna Lovegood in a different light, realizing that her weir ticks were surely a part of her gift._ _For her part, Sybil Trelawney cried as she was escorted Manu military by two other armours, her things already waiting for her at the Castle’s entrance._

 _‘Some students also need to be expulsed, for defamation, incitement to violence and disorder of order, I hereby expulse the following students: Hermione Granger, Ronald Bilius Weasley and Ginevra Weasley.’_ _Harry announced._

 _To the three aforementioned student’s disbelief, the students did a standing ovation._ _Six armours came to retrieve the three former students, who struggled and insulted Harry, screaming at the top of their lungs for whoever wanted to hear that he was the reincarnation of Voldemort._ _Tom found it quite hilarious._

 _For their part, Fred and George were relieved and amused to see Ron and Ginny being expelled. Not even they could do it._ _Since their agreement with Harry, and especially since he became their sponsor, they got on well with Harry, and their lives had improved._ _They even had access to better clothes since Fudge's offer to their father, in exchange for information about Dumbledore and his whereabouts, and only their mother, little brother and little sister weren’t aware of this._

_The applause continued for a moment, but Harry raised his hand to silence them._

_‘I also expel Cho Chang for her lack of decorum and besmirching of Hogwarts’ name through her deplorable actions. Hogwarts is not a brothel and I do not condone her despicable tendency!’ Harry added with a smile._

_Many males cringed as they…tasted the aforementioned student. As for Cho Chang, she cried and yelled as two armours escorted her out of Hogwarts. Funnily enough, most students applauded._

_‘It is done, my dear fellows! Hogwarts’ two biggest sluts, the Beaver and the Pig are out of our fine establishment! We can now eat in piece without their bantering or Ronald’s despicable manners!’ Harry exclaimed while most students cheered._

_Minerva and most teachers whitened as they weren’t aware of Ginny’s and Cho’s activities. She narrowed her eyes, thinking about her lions…It seemed that a conversation was necessary._

_‘It is now time to announce your staff. We shall hurry as we’re famished. Please welcome your new Headmaster, Tom Marvolo Riddle and my cousin!’_ _Harry said pointing to Tom._

_The students applauded politely, except for some recalcitrant Gryffindors._

_‘All right, to continue, we have decided to rename the Defence Against the Dark Arts course to Magical Defence, which will be provided by none other than Lord Sirius Black, a former auror!’_ _Harry announced, while Sirius casted some fireworks with his wand._

 _Most students applauded as Sirius was well known as an auror._ _The two people applauding the loudest were none other than Fred and George, who knew,_ _thanks to Harry, that Sirius was a marauder._ _They shouted ‘Padfoot! Padfoot!’_

 _Much to Snape's dismay,_ _Sirius could not help taking his animagus form and roll on the floor before getting up, making the students laugh._

_Once the applause and laughter had subsided, Harry spoke again._

_‘Please, greet as warmly Remus Lupin, who will now be replacing the Professor of History, Cuthbert Binns who shall be exorcised as soon as possible!’_

_The reaction was not long in coming, and once again the students applauded vigorously, all of whom appreciated Remus in third grade._ _Only Snape did not seem happy, probably due to the fact that Remus nearly ate him a few years ago._

 _‘As I am quite tired, I shall sit and let my cousin and Headmaster continue.’_ _Harry bowed to everyone_

 _The applause rang out all the way till Harry reached the Slytherin table where he was welcomed with open arms by the students, going to stand between Daphne Greengrass and Draco._ _Daphne winked and he blushed._

_Tom walked to the podium, in front of all the students and spoke,_

_‘Thank you, Harold, for your wonderful speech. First of all, let me introduce myself: my name is Tom Marvolo Riddle, more specifically, Tom Marvolo Riddle né Gaunt, and like Harold, I am a descendant of Slytherin and so, a parseltongue.’_

_While most students politely applauded, Slytherin’s students went full on._

_‘Secondly, as there’s no more Divination course, it shall be replaced by a course in Politics and Economy taught by Lord Malfoy, Lucius.’_ _Tom announced._

_Lucius bowed quickly, like the pureblood he was, and the students applauded, especially the Slytherins and Draco._

_‘Thirdly, it is necessary for students to learn about our world, it’s laws, customs and habits. For this purpose, a Course of Etiquette, Wizarding Lineage and Decorum was created. It is mandatory to all muggleborns and half-bloods as well as purebloods wanting to learn more. This course shall be taught by Lady Narcissa Malefoy!’_ _Tom explained._

 _There were many applauses, and for once, muggleborns felt less aloof from others._ _Tom spoke again._

_‘Fourthly, all classes shall be postponed for one week for the implementation of your new schedules, and for those who wish, the change of your electives.’_

_He barely had time to finish that Students applauded and cried and roared. They saw it as a reprieve from school. Seconds later, the room quieted._

_‘Finally, Ms. Burbage will not teach for one month as she’ll travel around the world to update her curriculum which is way too old, and the clubs will now be licensed and approved by the Teachers' Council or the Hogwarts Owner's Office. They will have to be supervised by a teacher. You can directly propose your_ _clubs to your prefects, who will be responsible for conveying the requests to your Heads of House.’_ _Tom added with a smile and a resounding clap._

 _Students cheered as food appeared. They pounced on the food like hungry wolves._ _Fudge took the opportunity to leave the school with Amelia Bones, quite satisfied._

* end flashback *

Thus, began Harry’s fifth year. Various clubs appeared, including a Club of Duels run by Flitwick, of which Harry was the best student. The year passed swiftly and Harry did his OWLs at the end of the school year. As Harry’s a genius, he got Outstanding in all subjects, even in his many electives of Arithmancy, Study of Ancient Runes, Politics and Care for magical creatures.

Through the year, he started a relationship with Daphne Greengrass, though both decided it was temporary and just for sex. Weirdly enough, Blaise Zabini joined them through the year…

In his sixth year, Harry choose to replace Care for Magical Creatures by Alchemy, convincing enough students for this course to take place. He didn’t know how, but Tom hired Nicolas and Pernelle Flamel, that most people thought dead.

In fact, Nicolas Flamel had simply concocted enough Elixir of Life for a decade, and decided to come and teach what he knew at Hogwarts with his wife, knowing full well that one of the students had the Stone. They also revealed that it did not bother them, and that it was time for them to die, having nothing more to learn. Harry thought hard about it, and not wanting to lose such intelligent people, cut a part of the Philosopher’s Stone and sent it through a house-elf. The Flamels were quite happy to get back a part of their stone, and gained back their immortality.

Another highlight of his Sixth year was Arthur Weasley's extraordinary divorce with Molly Weasley, the Bane of his life, and kicking her with Ronald and Ginny out of the Burrow. Arthur had finally discovered, following a goblin legacy test, that Ronald and Ginny were not his children, but Peter Pettigrew's, to his utter disgust. Once expelled, he used his new salary to start rebuilding his house, and was greatly helped by his sons.

It was during Harry's Seventh Year, shortly after his NEWTS, that Dumbledore reappeared, with his faithful minions Molly, Ginny, Ronald and Kingsley Shacklebolt, Alastor being in Azkaban following his arrest and condemnation (Life-sentence). They tried to enter Hogwarts, but the wards kept them out.

They went to the Daily Prophet to reveal the truth about ‘Voldemort’, but Harry had already bought the newspaper as well as all magical newspapers of Albion, like Witch Weekly or The Quibbler.

As Dumbledore wanted to smear Harry’s name, Harry decided to reciprocate. He had collected various information about Dumbledore over the years, and he found that besides being Grindelwald's lover, he was also the one who killed his sister.

Following this track, and with the help of the goblins, he collected various testimonies and above all, various statements of accounts proving that Dumbledore shamelessly stole various people who had trusted him. He also prepared proves of Hogwarts funds’ embezzlement to fuel his Order of the Phoenix. The goblins produced an illegal contract between Molly Weasley, Ginevra Weasley and Albus Dumbledore in which Molly and Ginevra were paid for Ginevra marrying Harry through the use of Amortencia and Albus having Harry’s seats on the Wizengamot. As Line-Theft is considered the worst crime in the Wizarding World…let’s say Dumbledore, Ginny and Molly were deep in the shit.

Not forgetting contracts between Dumbledore, Ronald and Hermione so the two children befriend Harry to better control him and are paid through Harry’s own funds.

Harry wasted no time, and revealed all of it to Rita Skeeter, who was happy to annihilate the old fool's reputation, and his minions’. They were all summoned before a special Wizengamot court, at Harry's express request. The court was then led by Wizengamot's new Chief Warlock, Andromeda Black, who was reinstated in the family by Sirius.

It was a huge joke, commissioned by Harry, and Dumbledore knew it. All the crimes of the old fool were exposed, as well as those of Molly Weasley. Being noble-minded, Harry accepted to not punish Ronald, Hermione and Ginny as all of it was part of Dumbledore and Molly’s plan.

They were convicted, but Dumbledore then claimed an ancient rite: Trial by combat. To Dumbledore's astonishment, Harry decided to fight him in front of the Wizengamot. A barrier was erected to protect the members of the Wizengamot, while Dumbledore confronted Harry.

* Flashback *

_16/08/1998_

_Dumbledore and Harry gauged each other, trying to determine the winner._ _For the occasion, Harry was dressed with his cloak of invisibility which could, under his command, become opaque._ _He smiled mischievously at Dumbledore._

 _‘This is the end, Dumbledore.’_ _He said._

 _‘You're dark, Harry, you shan’t win!’_ _Dumbledore shouted, launching a_ **_Stupefy_**.

 _Harry used a_ _silent_ **_Protego_** , _before_ _casting an_ **_Incendio Trio_** _,_ _which Dumbledore blocked with a_ **_Protego Duo_**.

_Harry smirked._

_‘ **Oppugno Maxima**_ **_Inflammare_** _’ he said with panache._

 _Huge birds came out of his blade before igniting and droving right over Dumbledore, whose eyes’ widened._ _He then put all his force into a_ **_Protego Duo_** , _hoping the shield would hold._ _That was the case, and the birds’ assault lasted five full minutes which tired Dumbledore, impressing in passing the members of the Wizengamot._

 _Harry then used an old merlin spell to conjure a magical creature._ _Of course, the spell had some defaults as it was quite temporary and short-timed, but it allowed to keep certain characteristics of the summoned creature._ _Harry chose a Basilisk, whose poison was deadly, but the eyes did not have the well-known killing characteristic._

 _The animal rushed at Dumbledore, who for the first time let out a glimpse of fear._ _The old man realized that he should face Harry with all his strength._ _He summoned several chains to block the basilisk, which managed to keep it on the ground._

 _Harry frowned and chained directly through a_ _silent_ **_Glaciadivinus_** , _one of his favourite spells._ _Dumbledore responded with a_ **_Fiendfyre_** _to fight Harry's spell._ _Harry finally decided to reveal his secret card, his second Animagus form._

 _He began to transform, under the astonished looks of the members of the Wizengamot, the awed looks of Sirius and Lucius and Tom, and especially, the horrified looks of Dumbledore and Molly who stood_ _far behind him._ _Harry had just taken the form of a young dragon measuring at least three meters tall and four meters long._

 _He let out a roar which made all the occupants of the room shudder, and threw himself straight at Dumbledore._ _The latter cast several_ **_Stupefies_** _and other spells on Harry, but nothing stopped him._ _Harry was about to crush Dumbledore when he was attacked by Molly Weasley who tried to protect Dumbledore._

 _He spat fire’ towards Molly, leaving his deadly flames burn her._ _She screamed as she melted._ _Harry felt a strange sensation, and relying on his magic, got down in time to avoid an **Avada Kedavra** from Dumbledore._ _Even though he was resistant to magic in this form, Harry was not a real dragon, so the curse was fatal to him._ _The Wizengamot members started booing Dumbledore._

 _Harry stepped back sharply, avoiding Dumbledore's spells, and quickly resumed his human form, with Excalibur in hand._ _He felt a weird sensation coming from Dumbledore’s wand and casted with as much power as possible a_ _fiery_ _red_ **_Experliarmus_** _towards Dumbledore, who tried to parry him, but not avail._ _Dumbledore's wand flew straight into Harry's left hand, who was holding Excalibur in his right hand._ _Just as Harry grabbed the wand, a magical explosion surrounded him with a golden halo. Dumbledore was the only one to notice Harry’s golden gaze before it went back to green._

_Dumbledore felt on his knees when he saw the wand merge with the sword, in shock. As for the sword, the silver metal changed to gold as the sword shined like the sun. With a swift move, Harry decapitated Dumbledore._

_It was a standing ovation from the Wizengamot’s members._

_For his part, Harry looked at his new sword, not-understanding what happened._

* end flashback *

The fight was transcribed in the Daily Prophet, and many began to say that Harry Potter was the Merlin’s reincarnation or Arthur’s reincarnation, some even going so far as to deify him. You could even hear some curses like “By Harry’s hair!” or “Harry’s right bollock!”

Obviously, Ronald and Ginny weren’t please with their mother’s death, and they tried to attack Harry to force him to ingest Amortencia and complete their initial plan. They were arrested and received the Dementor’s kiss. For Harry, it was a great victory, and he did not intend to stop there. He received his marks, Outstanding in each subject.

Before setting up the second part of his plan, he decided to investigate not only his new sword, but also the Gaunt's ring and his invisibility cloak. In fact, the three objects gave him the same sensation, and strangely enough, he could no longer part with it.

To his great surprise he discovered that the three objects were in fact the Deathly Hallows, but the biggest shock was to receive for the first time in his life, the visit of an entity that he thought would just be a myth: A god. More precisely, a Primordial Being, the personification of death, named Thanatos.

The latter introduced himself to Harry and explained the origins of the Deathly Hallows. Thanatos had never had a child before, and he wanted so much to have one that he decided to create a trial. The trial was to gather the Deathly Hallows he had entrusted to three sons of Hecate, the Peverell brothers. The Elder Wand represented control. The Resurrection Stone represented the will. And finally, the Invisibility Cloak represented Bravery.

The control of the obtained power, the Will to let the dead rest and the Bravery to face Death. He did not think his ordeal would last so long, but he had underestimated the greed and pride of men. The pride of Antioch, who thought he could become a god with his wand, but that led him to his ruin. The greed of Cadmus Peverell, who wanted to raise the dead to obey him, and especially to see the woman he loved. Only Ignotus Peverell proved worthy, but the latter had failed to recover the other two objects. He obtained a place in Elysium, in the Underworld.

He quickly explained why the Elder Wand had merged with Excalibur. The sword was in fact a sacred blade blessed by Hecate through her son’s request (Merlin), and created by the gods of the Celtic pantheon, a pantheon predating the Greco-Roman pantheons. This blade being the last, its power was immeasurable, not to mention that it was fortifying by absorbing what could make it powerful. This explained the absorption of the Elder's Wand.

Thanatos then revealed the existence of the world of the Greco-Roman gods, and explained that all wizards were in fact descendants of Hecate who had formed their own communities, far from the gods, and that they were hidden from monsters by Hecate. He explained to Harry that Hecate was often referred as Mother-Magic, and was worshiped in all wizarding civilizations. He explained the principle of gods’ legacies and their importance in the Mythological World. Harry asked Thanatos why he had decided to reveal everything to him.

He learned that thanks to the Deathly Hallows, he became the son of Thanatos, and thus a kind of half-primordial legacy of Hecate, the Deathly Hallows thus becoming his weapons. Harry asked if it would be possible to visit the camps, but Thanatos explained that it was impossible, as Wizards had avoided the Mythological world and a pact was passed between Hecate and Zeus / Jupiter. He also explained that he might reveal the existence of one of the camps to another, and that Greeks were convinced the Romans were dead, and vice versa.

According to Thanatos, everything Athena’s fault with her Athena Parthenos. As last, Thanatos revealed two facts: Harry’s immortality in relation to the Hallows, and the mission entrusted to him.

Indeed, Thanatos explained that He and all gods pertaining to the beyond (Hades/Pluto, Anubis, Hel…) and Hecate were quite angered by Tom’s former Horcruxes. However, the gods were willing to spare the life of Tom Riddle on one condition: That he submit to gods’ will through a duel. If he were to accept death, he would be spared, but it must come from his soul, so Harry couldn’t warn him.

Not knowing how to engage in such a duel with his grandfather, Harry took advice from his friends Neville brought him the solution by suggesting that Harry simply defy Voldemort at Hogwarts in the Chamber of Secrets by making him believe that he wanted to eliminate him to prevent competition. 

To thank him, Harry then sought a cure for his parents, and he eventually learned, during his Alchemy lessons with Flamel, that the Panacea, the elixir of life, is able to heal the most tortured minds. The stone has only one limit: It cannot create life as it cannot create souls, but it can reconstitute a broken soul with more than 50% of it.

This is why Harry, in a very discreet way, gave Neville two vials of Panacea, forcing him to swear on his magic to never reveal anything. This allowed Neville's parents, Frank and Alicia Longbottom, to regain their minds and heal during their seventh year.

And Harry offered one last gift to Neville, a bound Barty Crouch Junior and a wand with no trace. Neville then discovered a passion for some dark arts, and Barty Crouch Junior disappeared forever.

This is how Harry gave his grandfather a rendezvous in the Chamber of Secrets.

* Flashback *

_10/09/1998_

_Harry waited patiently in front of the giant statue of Salazar Slytherin._ _He had already paid the goblins to remove Selene's body, and the place was empty._ _He finally heard footsteps against the stone, and greeted his coming grandfather_

 _‘Harold, why did you bring me here?’_ _Tom wondered._

_Harry looked at Voldemort with a piercing look as he smiled. It wasn’t a nice smile, but a cruel one._

_‘It would seem, grandfather that our collaboration stops today.’_ _Harry said._

_Tom did not seem astonished at all as he frowned. He always feared Harry’s possible betrayal as he killed his mother (so his daughter)._

_‘Can I know why?’_ _He asked, curious._

 _‘It's very simple, you're on my way, and the Wizarding World cannot have two masters, and I know someone eager to see you.’_ _Harry answered._

 _‘Who?’_ _Tom asked._

 _‘My father, Thanatos, but you know him by the name of Death, or the Grim Reaper, it's the same thing. Since my acquisition of the Deathly Hallows, I've got a mission, and this one is very simple: send you to hell so that you can be judged for your sins.’_ _Harry unveiled the cloak, the ring with the stone and the sword._

 _Voldemort was shocked._ _He who had searched for the Deathly Hallows, his descendent had managed to get them under his nose. And he dared to boast about it!_

_‘What a surprise, I must confess I did not expect you to find the Deathly Hallows, and now?’ Asked the Dark Lord._

_‘Now we duel to death.’ Harry said._

_Voldemort nodded, and pulled out his wand. They looked at each other, then bowed. Voldemort did not wait and launched a **Crucio** at Harry that he dodged easily. The latter replied with a banal **Stupefy** that Voldemort blocked as if nothing had been cast at him._

_They then began to chain, sending spells such as **Flipendo, Impedimenta, Incarcerem, Bombarda, Confringo** or **Glacius Tria.** Without Tom knowledge, Harry had animated the snake statues in the room and ordered them to jump on Tom._

_Tom realized what Harry had done too late, and he was wounded in the right arm by one of the statues, before destroying them with a **Bombarda Maxima.** He threw an **Avada Kedavra** at Harry, and to his astonishment, the spell simply bounced and almost touched Voldemort._

_‘What...’ he tried to say._

_‘Tom, my father is Thanatos, do you honestly think he would let me die by such a simplistic curse, I'm immortal, and the **Avada Kedavra** is a spell that takes a soul out of a body. It has no effect on me or any true immortal!’ Harry shouted then chained with **Umbramortis.**_

_This spell was invented by Harry, using his magic and his half-primordial essence of Death. The spell was actually a sort of purple beam surrounded by shadows, capable of necrotizing a person. Voldemort, not wishing to know the effects of the spell protected himself with a **Protego Duo** , but the shield was demolished, and he threw himself on the side, in extremis, to avoid the spell._

_His reply did not take long, and he sent a mass of shadow over Harry, who snorted. As the son of Thanatos, and grandson of Erebus, he possessed Umbrakinetic, like his godly father. The spell did not do anything at all, and Harry responded fiercely with a **Fiendfyre** which was overloaded by Excalibur, creating a giant Nundu made of fire. Voldemort used several **Glacius Tria** to cut the flames, but alas, he could not. As for him, Harry chained on a **Fulgur,** thus unleashing a huge bolt of lightning at Voldemort. The latter did not manage to avoid it and was thrown away, screaming in pain, and above all, rage._

_When he got up, it was to enchain several spells some blacker than the others. Harry began to get tired of it, and he summoned the sword of Gryffindor in his second hand, whose blade was now half black, made of Stygian steel. If anyone else had seen Harry, he would have had the impression of seeing Godric Gryffindor in all his splendour. Harry began to fly and flew right over Voldemort, the latter impressed and decided to fly away to avoid Harry. Their battle then went on in the air, while the fire Nundu continued to burn on the pavement, waiting for Voldemort to come back down._

_‘I should have killed you in that bloody cemetery!’ Shouted the Dark Lord, barely dodging Harry's_ _blades._

_Harry only smiled, and threw a **Diffindo,** cutting a wide arc with Excalibur. Voldemort was hit and dropped his wand, which unfortunately fell right on the fire Nundu. Tom began to fall, and Harry decided to cancel the **Fiendfyre** to not kill his grandfather._

_Once on the ground, he approached Voldemort who was on the ground, glaring. Finally, his eyes lit up and a smile appeared on his face._

_‘I'm proud of you, my grandson!’ Lord... no, Tom Marvolo Riddle muttered with a touch of pride._

_The shadows swirled around them, the room plunged into total darkness, and for the first time in his life, Voldemort accepted death._

_‘Do you submit to the will of the gods?’_ _Harry asked in a clear voice._

_‘I do,’ answered Tom._

_When the shadows faded, it was to reveal Thanatos standing, eyes shining and arms crossed over his chest. He looked at Harry who was sitting next to him before nodding._

_‘Your grandfather is forgiven for his past transgressions. There shall be no second chance.’, exclaimed the Primordial of Death before disappearing._

_A tear ran down Harry's tired face. He had managed to keep his grandfather alive. For his part, Tom’s eyes widened having observed the scene with an astonished look._

_‘I don’t understand,’ he said._

_Harry just flung himself to him and hugged him while crying on his shoulder._

_‘Harry?’_ _Tom asked._

_‘The Horcrux are considered an abomination by the gods. Since Thanatos adopted me, he decided to give me a chance. If you came to accept death after a fight to the death, then you would be forgiven. Would you have decided to fight until the end or tried to flee, the gods themselves would have punished you. You're finally free, Grandpa’, Harry smiled._

_Tom gave him a large smile as he warmly thanked him. They then went up together towards the great Hall of Hogwarts. In the Hall they revealed that Tom was actually Harry's grandfather and that both were immortals. The news was welcomed with open arms by the Wizarding World._

* Flashback end *

Thus, Tom kept his place as Hogwarts’ Headmaster and took the name of Thomas Salazar Slytherin. Harry took the opportunity to entrust the management of the Wizengamot to Thomas, naming him Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and Albion’s representative on the International Confederation of Wizards. He found it rather amusing that the latter had recovered the titles of Dumbledore.

He was attacked by Hermione Granger, mad with rage, when he was at Diagon Alley, and she was captured. In court, Hermione was found guilty of attempted murder and conspiracy with Dumbledore. She did not receive the Dementor's kiss, but her magic was sealed and her wand was snapped. She was then sent back to muggles.

For his part, Harry decided to put in place the penultimate stage of his plan. He proposed himself as Minister for Magic, shocking the wizarding world. The affair was swift, and Fudge had no chance. But Harry was not a risk taker, and an unfortunate accident happened at Fudge's house, which led to his untimely death. Harry was elected by 95% of the votes, with 5% voting for other candidates such as Shacklebolt. He was now the youngest Minister for Magic.

He did not waste time and invested part of his fortune to set up the Ministry's Departments, and used the Wizengamot to dissolve all anti-creature and anti-muggleborn laws. It was a scandal at first, but by manipulating the newspapers, Harry managed to get his point across.

He decided to create new Wizengamot seats, designed to represent magical creatures. Thus, werewolves got three seats, same as Vampires and Veelas. The centaurs, on the other hand, obtained only two seats, being a minority. Lastly, the goblins got four seats. The total of seats then gave control of a quarter of the Wizengamot to magical creatures, who were all loyal to Harry. Harry alone already controlling a most of the Wizengamot, he could now vote any law.

To begin with, he introduced a new legislature, and the Goblins, Vampires, Werewolves, Veelas and Centaurs were now considered as Magical Citizens, barely distinguishing them from wizards to whom they referred as Wizarding Citizens. This slight difference was mainly due to Werewolves and Veelas who were both wizards and creatures. Harry was then hailed as a Defensor of Magical Rights, boosting his popularity. Moreover, some Veelas families or others creatures immigrated to the United Kingdom, like Delacour, Sanguini or even the infamous Tepes family.

In fact, this successful integration of magical creatures earned him the position of Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards that he preferred to let to his grandfather, as well as the Order of the Knights Templar from the French Ministry of Magic, as they have the largest Veela population in the world. For his part, Harry named Draco Malfoy as under-secretary, not trusting anyone else for the job.

He was shocked, however, when Sirius decided to give him the title of Lord Black, for Sirius simply hated politics, and he saw Harry as a way out. Harry agreed, as it strengthened his grip on the Wizengamot, not that he needed it.

He also had a casual relation with Charlie for some time, but it wasn’t mean to be.

Slowly, the years passed, and Harry continued his mandates until 2006. Having managed to gain the total confidence of the citizens, he made a revolutionary proposal. He proposed the abolition of the Ministry of Magic to put back on the Pendragon Monarchy. His proposal was accepted by the majority, and finally, his plan succeeds brilliantly. Thus, after several centuries, a Monarch of the Pendragon family resumed his place on the royal throne left vacant.

Harry's coronation was an international event, and the whole wizarding world was there with enchanted mirrors and camera orbs. Harry received a crown made of a mixture of gold and mithril, forged by the goblins, and a sceptre. He used Excalibur as the royal sword and transferred the Resurrection Stone to a new ring, which would serve as the Official Ring and Seal of the Royal Family.

He then took the symbol of Pendragon with some improvements. Thus, the symbol of the Kingdom was a Red Dragon with two wands, all on a blue background. To differentiate between the emblem of the Kingdom and that of the Pendragon family, he simply added a crown on the dragon's head for the personal coat of arms of the Pendragon.

He also wore a gold and platinum armour with mithril runes of reinforcements. This armour was the combined work of goblins and wizards. He also received several jewels from the Veelas and Vampires communities, as well as a bow from centaurs. Finally, by the werewolves, he received an elite team that would serve as a royal guard, taking an unbreakable oath to Harry. He was, of course, crowned by none other than his grandfather who renamed himself Thomas Salazar Pendragon.

Interesting fact, Harry proposed to Petunia, Dudley and Vernon to join him. They refused as they liked their muggle life, but still talked with Harry and Thomas (the latter glad to know one of his daughters). Thus, the Dursley family remained in Privet Drive.

It was for Harry the accomplishment of many years of work, and when he received his title, it was ecstasy. Thus, was named: His Majesty, Harold James Pendragon, first of his name, King-Emperor of the Kingdom of Albion and the Empire of Albion.

It was so named because despite the break-up of the British Empire that gave birth to the Commonwealth, this never happened in the magical world. Thus, only India, the United States and New Zealand were independent of the British Ministry of Magic, or rather, of the Empire of Albion.

Harry then began to draw up a plan, to create a real Empire, without having to hide from muggles, or at least without having to live with them. He foresaw several possibilities: The creation of an Empire under water, the establishment of a transdimensional barrier, to create a world apart just for them, but that would also cut them off from reality, or, an eradication of muggles in a specific area by giving the impression to muggles that it is a condemned and unliveable area. However, none of these ideas suited Harry, he decided to think of something else. Of course, his grandfather was for the muggle eradication, but there was nothing shocking about it.

He decided to divide Hogwarts in two. Hogwarts was in fact Camelot, and thus half of the castle was renamed Camelot as the Royal Palace. Of course, Hogwarts kept its name, but it received an additional title: Royal Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Subsequently, Harry decided to do as the British Monarchy and give suitable titles to his family members and his most loyal followers.

Having decided to divide his kingdom into Princedoms, themselves subdivided into Duchies, etc., Harry assigned titles according to persons and families. Sirius Black, Ragnok Gringotts, Apolline Delacour, Fenrir Greyback, Magorian, Dracula Tepes and Lucius Malfoy obtained the title of Princes of Albion. It was on their princedoms the Marches, Duchies, Counties, Vicounties and Baronies were redistributed. The twenty-eight sacred families obtained Duchies, while the Bones, Longbottom, Greengrass, Weasley, Smith, and Nott families obtained Marches. In total, there were 6 Princedoms, 6 Marches, 22 Duchies, 56 Counties, 112 Vicomtees and 224 Baronies. This gave a total of 426 hereditary seats on the Wizengamot, not counting the seats for Order of Merlin. Thus, a Prince had sixteen votes, a Marquess eight, a Duke six, a Count four, a Viscount two and a Baron a single vote just like holders of Order of Merlin.

Harry ordered the creation of an army, independent of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and thus created the Department of Magical Military, led by none other than Neville Longbottom who had proved to be an excellent strategist, making him a general. He also took the opportunity to appoint Lucius as Royal Councillor, while Draco received the title of Ambassador. The truth being the army was created in relation to the information of Thanatos, who had confirmed to him that a named Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, had just been discovered and that he could be the child of the prophecy.

Harry knowing full well that titans would not be a good thing, he preferred to prevent it as much as possible. He then took the opportunity to follow closely the developments of the war in the United States, and received a lot of information from MACUSA.

He also took the opportunity to send Draco in India to try to restore the crown and dissolve the Indian Ministry of Magic, something that Draco succeeds with the help of an influential family, the Patil. The Empire of Albion had just grown again, and Draco then went to New Zealand, surprisingly helped by former Gryffindors who had connections with the New Zealand Ministry. Obviously, it was a success, and the International Confederation of Wizards was worried by the progress of the Empire of Albion, yet couldn’t act.

Using men’s greed, Harry used his wealth to buy politicians from the Ministries of Magic of Africa to convince their citizens to join the Empire of Albion, and it was in 2007 that Burkina Faso joined the Empire of Albion with the rest of Africa. They were then followed by the Brazilian Ministry of Magic and Councils such as the Council of Magi of Argentina and the other countries of Central and South America, leaving only MACUSA, Asia and Europe as independent governments.

In 2009, Harry lost contact with MACUSA and sent a troop to try to figure out what was going on. Neville, followed by a hundred wizards was then confronted with monsters of mythology, and it was a carnage, for the monsters. He then informed Harry of what was going on in Manhattan, and he had no choice but to order a fight, which was approved by Thanatos. Without knowing it, the demi-gods were helped by wizards, who after a fight, disappeared as if nothing had happened. It was after this divine revelation that the MACUSA decided to join the Empire of Albion, greatly enlarging the Harry’s Empire.

But in 2010, it was the beginning of the end. Indeed, Hermione Granger, whom everyone had forgotten, had managed to become British Prime Minister, and she revealed to the world the existence of wizards.

She went as far as capturing the Dursleys (everybody knew that Harry was raised by the Dursleys) and execute them as traitors. She created a fear and a hatred of wizards, which began a war between muggle and magical world.

Harry's Empire was put to the test, and he set up a new division of the army: The War Mages, specialized in the handling of weapons and staves, able to fight in a versatile way. He then ordered the conquest of the United Kingdom, and in 2011, Hermione Granger was publicly executed (after a lot of torture by Harry and Thomas for the Dursleys execution), as was the British Royal Family. This changed the course of the war, and the muggle governments felt threatened, triggering a total war.

In 2015, the first nuclear bombs were fired at the wizards when the Muggle governments noticed they were losing. Burkina Faso was wiped out, and Harry ordered the wizards of the entire world to flee immediately to the Empire of Albion, where, with the help of thousands of magical beings, he erected a colossal barrier.

While muggles began bombing and destroying their planet, Harry managed to secure his people, and it was literally the extinction for muggles, who managed to defile the planet, making it infertile. The Empire of Albion was effectively protected. As a precaution, Harry sent some wizards who had proved to be demi-gods in the camps in the United States to check if they had survived, and he was pleased to see that the gods had indeed protected their descendants.

But the rest of the Earth was worthless, and only a few magical creatures survived. Fortunately, he had ordered the creation of a huge magical zoo to keep as much of magical creatures as possible.

For two years, the citizens tried to build, but many wanted to leave this destroyed world, and Harry had an idea. He ordered a thorough study of the Veil in the Department of Mysteries, and was pleasantly surprised to learn that it was actually a portal to another world. He ordered the creation of magical reconnaissance orbs, and sent them through the Veil to inspect what was on the other side. They received information, against all hope.

The portal led under the sea, very deeply, at the bottom of the ocean. When the orbs left the water, a healthy world was discovered, and huge uninhabited islands forming an archipelago of four giant islands, one in the centre and three surrounding it. In fact, the islands were full of vegetation, but there were no animals, which greatly pleased Harry, because they could then bring back magical creatures, or in any case, those who had survived. For three months, the orbs watched around to see if there were human beings, but it was not the case: Either there were none, or they had never discovered these islands.

The orbs then left in four different directions: Nord, South, East and West. In the East lied an immense abandoned land covered with black and destructive magic, a dead place. In the West, it was only a vast ocean that led to continents habited by some kind of Amerindians. In the South lied an endless ocean with some inhabited isles. But in the North, there was an archipelago inhabited by a civilization like Indonesians, and further north, a continent inhabited by a medieval people and another continent inhabited by some kind of Egyptians. The orbs then returned to the discovered islands to return to the Veil, and Harry was surprised to see that the Veil in this world was much larger than theirs. It gave him an idea.

He then gathered the Wizengamot and explained his plan, which everyone accepted. He then ordered the goblins to build a giant arch in front of Hogwarts. He had simply planned to use the runes of the Veil and transfer everything on this giant arch to transfer the portal. The citizens were delighted, and they began building a gigantic ship to transport them. Thanks to various expansion charms and a multitude of runes, the ship could easily contain all their population, and some magical creatures.

Finally, Harry had another idea. As he had seen, there was only one race of men in this new world, and he preferred to avoid introducing a multitude of sentient magical races. He had the idea of creating a new magical race to bring them all together.

‘Harold?’ Said a voice.

Harry came out of his reverie and he looked in front of him to see his grandfather looking at him, worried.

‘What is it, Grandfather?’ Harry asked.

‘The Council is ready to discuss your proposal for a 'common race', but we have a small problem.’ Tom said.

Harry raised an eyebrow, puzzled. He then enjoins Tom to continue.

‘I do not know how, but people have arrived in front of the castle, they're elven, and are asking for an audience with you, we know they're not wizards, so I must admit I'm slightly shocked by their presence.’ Tom continued, curious and alarmed.

‘Did they present themselves?’ Harry asked just as curious.

‘Well, to believe them, there's Hecate among them, what should I answer?’ Tom asked.

Harry's eyes widened, and he got up from his throne, slightly frightening the royal guard and Tom.

‘Get them here right now!’ Harry ordered.

Tom nodded and he went off to look for the unexpected guests.

'What do they want?' Harry wondered, thoughtfully.

He sat on his throne, staring through the closed doors.

On their side, the demi-gods were slightly worried. The Council of Gods had told them they planned to reset the world, reset it to restore life, but it would kill all mortals. They ordered the demi-gods to follow Hecate to a so-called Magical Kingdom that could help them survive.

Evidently, Percy was indignant to learn that the gods had hidden this information, and was calmed down by his boyfriend, Jason Grace. He glared at Annabeth Chase, his ex-girlfriend, who literally cooed with her boyfriend, a son of Hermes named Samson Smith, who looked strangely like Luke Castellan. Following the nuclear war, Annabeth decided to leave Percy for this Samson, and fortunately there was Jason and Grover to comfort him. In fact, Jason and Percy developed feelings for each other as they noticed they had the same hobbies and behaviour. In the end, Piper left Jason for another as she didn’t love him, he was just a fling.

He observed the other demi-gods with him. There was Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Piper McLean, Jason's girlfriend, Nico di Angel, Will Solace, his boyfriend and finally, Leo Valdez, the group's pyromaniac and Clarisse Larue.

‘Why are we here?’ Leo asked, inattentive as usual.

‘Order from above, so shut up pipsqueak!’ Clarisse Exclaimed as she was tired of Leo.

Leo blushed and was silent, slightly frightened by Clarisse. Jason and Percy snorted together. Their discussions were interrupted by the opening of the castle’s gates in front of which they found themselves. The man looking like a son of Hades came back.

“My grandson the Emperor agrees to receive you. Follow me,’ Tom said disdainfully.

Hecate nodded and signalled for the demi-gods to follow. They were escorted by about twenty Royal Guards. Percy thought they were odd, as they wore armour of an unknown steel with a sword, like the demi-gods, but also a staff with a blade at the bottom of the shaft. For a moment, Percy thought back to a game he had played, called Dragon Age, and he chuckled, before turning white. 'I hope they do not do blood magic like in the game.' He thought.

They were escorted through a large hall with several guards stationed everywhere, and the most astonishing, living portraits, walking ghosts, and floating candles. Annabeth heaved a sigh of joy as she saw the architecture.

At last they arrived in front of a richly decorated door which was opened by two guards. The revealed room was immense, with a crystal lustre, and in the centre of the room an immense throne of gold on which sat a man, who seemed to be only eighteen years old. The boy was richly dressed, like a King in fact, with a crown on his head, and a sword and a sceptre resting on the flanks of the throne. What surprised Percy were his glowing green eyes, which seemed to read deep into his soul.

Tom stood next to Harry as a tall blonde stepped forward and exclaimed proudly and haughtily.

‘His majesty, Harold Pendragon, first of his name, Emperor of Albion, protector of magical beings, Heir of Merlin and slayer of Dark Lords!’ 

The demi-gods quickly made a bow, except Hecate, of course. Harry looked at Hecate before smiling.

‘Lady Hecate, or should I call you Grandmother? It does not matter. Can I know the reason for your presence?’ Harry said.

‘And if at the same time you could present us your guests’. Tom added with sufficient air.

Hecate smiled warmly.

‘Harry, I'm glad to finally meet you. But first of all, let me introduce you to those who came with me. There is first Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon and Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, who are the two ’ leaders ’ of the demi-gods. Then we have Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, Clarisse Larue, daughter of Ares, Samson Smith, son of Hermes, Will Solace, son of Apollo, Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite and finally, Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano, daughter of Bellone’, said Hecate. 

To each demi-god she mentioned, Harry was entitled to a nod. His eyes stopped, however, on the two ‘ leaders ’ of the demi-gods. He began to gauge them, looking for their inner secrets. He noticed their linked hands. _How sweet…ierk,_ He thought. 

On one side, there was Perseus Jackson. A handsome man with brown hair and eyes similar to the Caspian Sea and obviously with a teasing humour. He was slightly taller than Harry, obviously with a more developed musculature and his features and bearing betrayed his military past.

On the other, we had Jason Grace. A tall blonde with blue eyes and a serious look. He was much taller than the King and just as muscular as the others. His posture, his posture and obviously his impassive features betrayed his military role and especially his past. Harry could see that Jason had been trained as a Roman and not a Greek.

While he thought they were quite exquisite, he wasn’t interested. One was high as a kit, and the other was too much authoritative…Not forgetting they’re obviously a couple… _such a bother, no thanks_ , Harry thought.

‘As for our presence, it's very simple. I have a request to submit’, Hecate said.

‘What is this request?’ He asked with a serious look.

‘I have always watched over my descendants, so I am perfectly aware of your plan of departure. I wish you to take the remaining demigods with you’, Hecate simply said with an amused smile.

Harry frowned and leaned forward slightly as Tom looked pensive, as did Lucius. On their side, the demigods’ eyes widened, not having been informed. 

‘And why cannot they stay here? I think I can take some of course, but why all of them?’ Harry answered casting a furtive glance to the Heroes of Olympus, while Annabeth glared.

She did not notice Lucius's dark glare nor the disgusted look of Tom.

‘We plan to use the magical flow of the planet to make renew it. This means that all mortals will die, and so our descendants too’ Hecate revealed to Harry.

Harry nodded, though he was already informed by his father. He watched the squirming and anxious demigods.

‘Tell me, demigods, why should I help you?’ he asked.

Athena's daughter could not help but open her mouth wide to protest.

‘It would not be humane to leave us here,’ she said.

Harry smirked, and Lucius knew perfectly well that this smile did not bode well. It was Tom, however, who spoke, under the amused gaze of Harry.

‘ Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, architect of Olympus, rescuer of Athena Parthenos, survivor of Tartarus and, of course, the one who abandoned the hero of Olympus for a less than nothing that reminds her of a dead traitor who had shamelessly betrayed his peers in an attempt to overthrow the gods and place a tyrannical despot on the throne. I wonder if you’re really Athena’s daughter, being such a fool.’ Tom replied in a drawling and sardonic voice.

Annabeth turned pale, flinching slightly at Tom's comment, while Percy was pleased to see someone put her in her place for once. Annabeth got pissed off about the commentary, strangely reminding Harry of Hermione.

‘Who do you think you are?’ she asked haughtily.

A cold then invaded the room while a shiver ran the spine of all the demigods present in the room. The reason? The mortal gaze of Thomas Pendragon and a black aura surrounding him.

‘How dare you? I will not let myself be spoken in this way by a disgusting and pretentious muggle’ he replied in a harsh tone worthy of Severus.

Annabeth flopped slightly as she heard the man's more than bitter response. Lucius decided to do his job of Royal Counsellor.

‘Madame Chase, you have an obligation to apologize to his grace, Prince Thomas Salazar Pendragon, father of Liliane Merope Pendragon, mother of King Harold James Pendragon. Unless you want to be responsible for the extinction of the demigods?’ Lucius drawled.

The demigods weren’t prepared for such a reaction and glared at Annabeth. She did not know how to react, not used to being put in her place in such a way.

‘How dare you...’ began Samson Smith, wishing to defend the honour of his girlfriend.

He did not have time to say anything that he was on the ground while Lucius stood above him, wand drawn and pointed at the jugular of the demigod. The demigods remained frozen from such a feat.

‘Never use such a tone in my presence, you peasant,’ Prince Malfoy exclaimed in a chilling voice.

Samson swallowed as he nodded frantically. His only answer was Lucius' devious smirk, and Lucius stepped back before casting a glance at Annabeth. Athena's daughter then closed her eyes and opened them again to exclaim.

‘I... I beg you to accept my apologies, your grace.’

Tom and Harry looked at her amused before nodding royally. The demigods released a breath they could not remember.

‘How do you know all this? I thought you did not know us!’ Piper said, voicing out loud the question they were all thinking.

‘Really? Did I say that? Lucius?’ Tom asked with amusement.

‘That’s not the case, your grace. You simply asked Lady Hecate to present them, as it should be’, Lucius replied.

‘It does not really answer the question,’ said Nico di Angelo.

‘And the fact that Harry is my son?’ Said a voice.

The demigods turned to see none other Thanatos who had just appeared. Their eyes widened as Thanatos hugged Harry, before placing himself next to him. He gave Tom a brief hug, the latter quite embarrassed.

‘You have a son?’ Percy Shouted, shocked.

Thanatos rolled his eyes, amused, before nodding. It was Jason who spoke.

‘What should we do to be accepted?’ Asked he.

Harry gave him an appreciative look before smiling slightly.

‘Finally, an intelligent question, Pontifex Maximus. It's very simple, though. You will have to submit to our laws and my monarchy. Of course, you will get seats on the Wizengamot for decisions if you accept. There may even be a new princedom created especially for you’, Harry said simply.

‘And why should we obey you?’ Clarisse asked.

‘You have no choice. For us, you are like refugees, and when a refugee seeks refuge in a country, he must submit to the laws and the reigning government, that's all, ’said Harry in a trapping voice worthy of Lucius.

The demigods looked at each other.

‘What is this princedom story?’ asked William Solas with a big smile.

Harry pretended to give him an enigmatic smile as books appeared in front of them.

_The Empire of Albion and everything you need to know about the Wizarding World_

_Written by Remus Black né Lupin, member of the Princely House of Black through marriage with Nymphadora Black._

‘Thank you!’ cried Percy, hastening to read the pamphlet.

Oddly, he could read it. Nevertheless, the book that he held was not written in Greek and he had some difficulties with the Latin. But everything was understandable and simplified...

‘Can we take a few minutes to talk to each other?’ Jason asked.

Harry just nodded. The demigods moved away from the throne to go to one end of the room where there was nobody.

‘So what do we do?’ Leo asked.

‘I advise you to accept. Some of the wizards are also demigods, and they are doing very well. And anyway, if you refuse, you die, Fit Hecate before disappearing.

A silence fell on the group.

‘The best thing would be to vote, no?’ Asked Will.

‘He’s right, and that way it'll be settled, ’ Nico answered.

‘In this case, who votes for us to accept?’ Asked Annabeth.

All raised their hands except Clarisse and Samson.

‘I do not see myself obey someone I do not know. But if we do not have a choice...” said Clarisse.

‘We will really abandon our democracy for a monarchy?’ Samson asked.

‘We do not have a choice, Samson. And then, if what he said is true, we will still have our say’, replied Piper.

Samson nodded without conviction.

‘And this history of princedom? He said that there will be only one, so one prince. who?’ Reyna asked.

‘Ha, as Prissy and Lightning boy are together, not hard to guess who’s gonna be prince’ Clarisse offered in a flash of lucidity.

Jason and Percy glared at Clarisse for their nicknames. The other demigods nodded and the group returned to Harry who was talking to Thanatos. The two halted as they saw the demigods arrive, and Thanatos disappeared.

‘So, what is your answer?’ Harry asked.

‘We accept,’ Percy answered with a large smile.

Harry him then his smile.

‘Perfect! In this case, all you have to do is gather all your demigods and other descendants and take them here. Lucius will help you. As for you two’, Harry pointed Jason and Percy with his hand. ‘You will follow me, a council will take place, and you will have your say.’

The two boys nodded, puzzled, and followed Harry and Tom while the others were led by Lucius to retrieve the other descendants of the gods.

‘By the way, why both of us?’ Jason asked.

‘For I have decided that you will represent the demigods on this council. come!’ Answered Harry simply.

Jason and Percy looked at each other before shrugging. They followed Harry to a large room with a large round table.

Around the table were Sirius, Dracula, Magorian, Ragnok, Apolline, Fenrir and Draco Malfoy replacing his father. Harry motioned for Jason and Percy to sit down while he sat on his throne.

‘Thank you all for waiting for me. Let me introduce Jason Grace and Percy Jackson, who are demigods who joined us. They'll be representing this group at this table’, Harry started.

The representatives of each species nodded and saluted the demigods.

‘Good. As you know, we are about to leave this planet, or rather, this universe. The portal that we have fashioned leads to a world in a different universe, a world without pollution, a world frozen in the Middle Ages. A boon for us. However, there is a small problem’, Harry continued.

The representatives listened to Harry attentively.

‘This world is inhabited by muggles. And I do not know about you, but in my case, I do not want to repeat what happened here!’ Harry finishes.

It was Ragnok who asked the question.

‘And what solution do you propose, your majesty?’ Asked the goblin.

‘It’s very simple, Prince Ragnok. We are going to take control of their world and enslave muggles’, Harry revealed with panache.

Ragnok's eyes widened, just like the others. For their part, Jason and Percy did not know what to do because they did not expect that. They should have known that Hecate would hide things from them, the gods will never change.

‘And how are we going to do it?’ Asked Apolline, intrigued.

‘Well, I asked myself this question. We must first and foremost analyse how muggles have destroyed and endangered this planet. The answer is simple: They were afraid of what they could not control. And they were also scared of stories and myths that made us look like monsters’, Harry explained with a nostalgic smile as he thought back to his books. 

Thomas Pendragon smiled pettishly, thinking back to the fear of certain muggles when he came to execute them. Ah, the look of Queen Elizabeth will forever be engraved in his mind.

‘I see. And how are we going to do this takeover? I hope it will be bloody’, Fenrir Greyback exclaimed with a dark smile.

The other members of the room, except for Percy and Jason, could only nod in agreement with Fenrir. They wanted revenge against muggles.

‘We will begin by establishing our Empire while avoiding muggles and placing a muggle magical dome around the Kingdom. Once our Kingdom is properly established and our people satisfied, we will drop this dome and send an emissary to ‘begin’ diplomatic relations with these barbarians’, then explained Harry. 

Council members nodded, finding the explanation interesting. However, Dracula wished to know more.

‘I guess you do not intend to settle for that, do you?’ he asked.

Harry gave him a chilling smile.

‘We will start by offering competitively priced goods while we use the gold we bring with us to take muggle markets.’

Ragnok chuckled as he nodded. A tactic worthy of a goblin.

‘ We will take this opportunity to show them our superiority as magical beings. We will have to showcase our culture and our magic. That's why we'll be holding huge balls and parades all the time while offering tours of our magical academies and museums we'll be putting in place, ‘ Harry continued.

The members seemed to appreciate Harry's proposal except for Fenrir and partly Ragnok.

‘ I also specify that the parades will be military parades. As the planet has vast oceans like Earth, we will develop merchant and military fleets. Once that is done, we will buy land from muggles. But I assure you, my dear friends. We will attack after weakening them!’ Harry continued, amused.

Fenrir started banging on the table shouting ‘ Yeah!’ Under the amused laughter of the council members. Sirius could not help but join him in a canine laugh.

‘Bu there is a small problem.’ Harry continued.

The representatives listened to Harry attentively.

‘This world is inhabited only by humans, and although I do not have any problem with other races, I do not think they will react in the same way as me, so this problem needs to be addressed!’ Harry finishes.

It was Ragnok who asked the question.

‘And what solution do you propose, your majesty?’ Asked the goblin.

‘It's very simple, Prince Ragnok, I'm proposing to use our magic to create a new race, and that race will be common to us, and I've managed to get Lady Hecate to help with that performance.’ Then revealed Harry with panache.

Ragnok's eyes widened, just like the others. For their part, Jason and Percy did not know what to do because they did not expect that. They should have known that Hecate would hide things from them, the gods will never change.

‘And how to choose this new race?’ Apolline asked, intrigued.

‘Well, I asked myself this question, before the muggle destruction, I played some of their favourite 'video games', so I discovered a race that represents us all, in a way, which I think would be perfect.’ Harry explained with a nostalgic smile as he thought back to his game.

Draco could not help but chuckle, knowing exactly which game Harry was talking about, having be forced to play with him. Harry winked at him, and Draco barely stopped laughing.

‘What is this race? And what is this game?’ Magorian asked.

Percy and Jason stretched out their ears, having played several video games.

‘The race that seems to represent us is considered an ancient and magical race, capable of Merlin-like prowess. They are above all Mages and skilled fighters, powerful and having a very long life span up to several thousand years. This race is called Quel'dorei, which translates into our language as High Elf, I assure you, and they have nothing to do with our house elves.’ Harry said.

His commentary made many laugh, and it was Sanguini who asked a question.

‘How do they represent us?’ He asked.

For their part, Jason and Percy thought back to Warcraft, and tried to see the similarities between the High Elves and those around the table.

‘To begin with, it's a magical race, and every citizen is capable of magic, without exception, so they represent wizards.’ Harry started, and Draco nodded. ‘Then, they are excellent builders, jewellers and blacksmiths, which corresponds to goblins, not to mention their passion for riches and lust, including gold.’

Ragnok chuckled, while the others laughed heartily.

‘The Quel'doreis are also known for their immense beauty and their fair skin without imperfections, and in a way, they correspond to the Veelas, just like Princess Delacour.’ Harry continued, and Apolline smiled at the mention of her beauty.

‘The Quel'doreis can live for thousands of years, which is almost immortal, and so is vampires, depending of course on their magical power, but I can assure you that they live at least three- hundred years, and if everything goes as planned, it will be thousands of years, and they have a certain strength, hidden by their androgynous physiques, like vampires.’ Harry said.

The Council's members burst out laughing as Sanguini glared at Harry before he let out a smile.

‘The Quel'doreis are also respectful of nature, excellent archers and accomplished astronomers, they are fierce fighters, and they are in communion with the magical animals, able to tame them with ease. In fact, I think they are pretty close to centaurs and werewolves.’ Harry continued, amused.

Magorian seemed very interested at the mention of astronomy, while Fenrir smiled as he spoke of their military prowess. After all, werewolves were seasoned fighters and a good majority of werewolves were in the army and the royal guard.

‘ What about us? After all, we are not capable of magic.’ Percy asked impatiently.

He got a jaded look from Harry, while Jason snorted.

‘ What?’ Percy said, quite ignorant.

‘ Prince Perseus, know that...’ Harry started.

‘ Prince?!’ Percy yelled, interrupting Harry.

‘ Not the smartest one anyway,’ Tom commented, causing the Council member to laugh, especially Jason, which made Percy blush with shame.

‘ As I said, Prince Perseus, know that if you had listened, you would have immediately noticed that all its similarities perfectly correspond to the demi-gods. Magic for the children of Hecate, the art of building for the Romans, the art of war for the demi-gods in general, the art of astronomy for the Greeks, the art of craftsmanship for the children of Vulcan / Hephaestus ... ‘Harry replied, amused by Percy.

The man blushed once again, while Jason continued to snigger in his corner.

‘ Anyway, I see that Prince Jason understood’, said Harry.

Jason's eyes widened, his mouth open, and it was up to Percy to make fun of him.

‘ Be aware that only princes and I are around this table”, Explained Harry as Percy and Jason nodded.

‘And what exactly do these elves look like?’ Asked Apolline, interested.

Immediately, everyone focused on Harry. He gestured with his hand, making a projection of a High Elf male appear.

The elf was about 170 cm tall, had very fair skin, long back ears, long eyebrows and bright blue eyes, even the sclera was bright blue, although the blue was a little paler. The body was androgynous but muscular and well proportioned.

They all understood why Harry said they looked like Veelas, and they could only nod to the supernatural beauty of the being in front of them.

‘And for women?’ Asked Apolline.

Harry rolled his eyes and made another wave of his hand, making a female elf appear. She was smaller, 160 cm tall, skin slightly lighter than the previous elf, but still the same. Evidently, she had a bosom unlike the male, and looked like a Veela, with elvish features of course.

Apolline nodded, satisfied with what she had seen.

‘ And childbirth?’ Asked Apolline, interested.

This question was not surprising, knowing that births among wizards, like other magical races, were rather peculiar.

‘ Identical to wizards with a higher fertility rate. Nothing will be hidden, and if they have a problem with it, then I will not hesitate to fire and bleed the muggle world, Harry replied in a tone without appeal.

Percy frowned.

‘ Why would muggles badly react?’ He asked.

He then received amused glances from the assembly, but Jason too was curious.

‘ There is no sex barrier among magical races, and same-sex couples can reproduce through use of potions. ’ Draco replied.

‘ But how?’ Percy asked.

Draco smirked.

‘ You know, when two men or two women like each other, they end up having sex that...’ Draco started.

‘ No, that'll be fine, I understood!’ Hurray quickly Percy, red to the ears, just like Jason.

It was Dracula who burst out laughing, amused. The other members of the council were equally amused.

‘ And it would be possible to give this possibility to the demigods? That way, Nico and Will can... ‘ Percy said, leaving the question unanswered before blushing.

Harry nodded. He winked at the demigod couple, who did not go unnoticed. The laughs lasted several minutes, while Harry watched the scene, a smile on his face.

‘ This will obviously not be a problem. Our potions and elixirs work perfectly on the demigods, therefore, a homosexual couple using such potions can reproduce through their essences. As we’ll all be of the same race, there’ll be no problems. ’, Continued Harry.

Seeing the lost looks of Jason and Percy, Harry decided to give more explanation.

‘Magic beings have a way of reproducing themselves quite different from muggles. Unlike human beings, magical beings do not mix their ‘ fluids ’ during procreation but their magical essences or, in your case, divine. In the case of male couples, a magical pocket is created in the belly. The pocket is however made so as not to risk your organs. Once the child has reached maturity, this translates into a bright blue halo and pain, then a caesarean is operated to recover the child. Once that's done, the pocket disappears as if nothing had happened’, then explained Harry. 

Jason and Percy nodded, reassured. They could not see Nico giving birth...

It was Sanguini who made an interesting question.

‘But if they live and age more slowly, then I guess their kids have to mature later, do not they?’ Asked the vampire.

Immediately, everyone's attention was focused on Harry, who nodded.

‘Indeed, Prince Sanguini, if I remember correctly, they reach the age of majority at 110. This allows them, moreover, to learn as much as possible.’ Harry revealed.

Sanguini nodded, thinking it was a good age. Harry waved his hand to show an elf child and an elderly elf. Draco almost burst out laughing at Dumbledore's double for the elderly elf. On the other hand, Apolline uttered a cry squeal seeing the child, which surprised nobody.

‘So, what do you think?’ Harry asked.

‘I am in!’ Exclaimed Apolline ecstatically.

All snorted at her craziness.

‘Me too, and then, at least I will not be immortal anymore, but it will always feel like it.’ Fit Sanguini.

Ragnok smiled then.

‘I, too, will need some schematics of their cities, I want to see if this architecture is acceptable, and I also want examples of armor, jewelry and all that they have.’ Fit the goblin with a carnivorous smile, making Harry chuckle.

‘It suits us, although it will be weird not to have four legs.’ Said Magorian then.

‘Frankly, you do not have to ask, Harry, it's obvious that all wizards will want to be these elves, if they're as powerful as you say!’ Draco said, making the gallery laugh.

‘He's right, Harry, even the werewolves will be delighted, especially once they're no longer afflicted with Lycanthropy.’ Fenrir said, smiling at Harry.

Everyone turned to Jason and Percy, making Percy squirm under the spotlight.

‘Well, we do not have much choice, and something tells me that if I say no, Nico will skin me alive.’ said Percy.

‘He will not be the only one ...’ Jason muttered, getting a curious look from Percy.

Harry clapped his hands.

‘Excellent, so the question is settled, we will now be Quel'doreis.’ Harry said.

‘Harry, do you want to change your name? I mean, for the majority of us, it's not necessary because it's not a problem, but since you'll be our leader, should not you have a more elvish name?’ Draco asked.

The other members nodded, making Harry growl.

‘I guess you're right, I still want to keep my name, I like Harold, and that's all that's left of my family. At worst, my name will become Hadrian, and my nickname will remain Harry, on the other hand, I guess Pendragon Dynasty does not sounds good for elves, should I take the same name as the Quel'doreis Dynasty?’ Harry asked.

‘What is the name of this Dynasty?’ Ragnok asked.

‘Sunstrider.’ Just answered Draco.

‘Hadrian Sunstrider, it's pretty, and it's really elvish I approve!’ Fit Apolline.

“Indeed. And Tormas Salazar Sunstrider is as good.” Said Tom with a smirk.

The other people at the table nodded.

‘The best I think, is that whoever wishes can change their names, whether first name or last name, to fit our new race.’ Fit then Sanguini.

They all nodded. Harry got up then.

‘Very well, in that case, I'm going to organize all this with Lady Hecate, with that, it's time to warn the Wizengamot.” Harry asked. 

All nodded, and Harry left the Council Chamber to return to the Throne Room with his grandfather.

\Break/

Several months had passed since the meeting, and all the demigods and mortal descendants of the gods had arrived at Albion. Their integration was quite simple, and they were able to help build the ship.

Harry watched the scene with Tom, knowing that they would not be long in leaving. He had given Ragnok and the Romans plans on the Kingdom’s newly used architecture in addition to examples of jewellery and armour, something that pleased goblins and children of Vulcans / Hephaistos. He reproduced plans from Warcraft with the help of some former players.

Finally, they were joined by Hecate.

‘ All is ready, Lady Hecate,’ Harry said, looking into her eyes.

The Titan magic nodded, motioning for Harry and Tom to follow. She brought them then before the great Ark, where all citizens of Albion were assembled, waiting. There was a total of 200 000 people, taking into account all races. All were silent on seeing the arrival of the royal family followed by Hecate. Harry spoke up.

‘ Today is a great day for our people. Today, we are reborn, and leave behind our past, advancing towards a bright future. It is time for us to change, to discover new horizons, and for that we must leave our home world. But do not worry, because this is only the beginning of a new era, an era of magic, prosperity, and joy!’ A new golden age begins!’ Harry _yelled_ with a **_Sonorus._**

All the citizens began to clap loudly and cheer Harry.

‘ And now, let all those gifted with magic focus on Lady Hecate! We shall be renewed!’ Harry yelled with force and conviction.

All the wizards, goblins, veelas, werewolves, vampires, demi-gods and descendants of Hecate focused on the Titan of magic. For Hecate, it was an exaltation, and she concentrated with force, joined by other present gods who lent her temporarily their strength. Her eyes glittered, and she raised her torch. An accumulation of magic could be seen, and all of a sudden everything went white. It was a fantastic explosion of magic that flooded all the citizens of the Empire.

When they opened their eyes, it was to see that they had changed. Most had kept their sizes or shrunken a bit for the bigger ones, and all, now had long ears, androgynous and slender bodies, but also quite silky hair. Their eyes were all bright and blue, but you could see a ring around the iris, representing the previous color of their eyes. So, Draco's eyes were blue with a silver ring, while Jason's eyes were all blue.

It was Harry who changed the most. He now measured 175 cm, a little taller than before (170 cm), and his hair had become longer, and especially, tamed. His scar had completely disappeared, but the most impressive was his eyes. Instead of being blue, as for others, his were golden with a green ring. Hecate made a mirror appear in front of Harry so he could watch himself, and he let out a gasp of choc as he saw his eyes.

‘Why are my eyes different?’ He asked.

‘Because it will help to know who is part of the royal family.’ Hecate answered simply.

Harry nodded, understanding the gesture. He then watched his new people. He was amused to see that Ragnok was now 165 cm tall, like most of those who were goblins, while the centaurs were 185 cm tall, the tallest.

He turned his gaze to his grandfather, Tormas Salazar Sunstrider. The latter had also changed, reaching the height of 180 cm, slightly taller than Harry, with his porcelain skin, hair just as black and slightly longer, and surprisingly, eyes similar to Harry with a red ring. Tormas detailed Harry before nodding.

‘I have one last gift before you leave.’ Announced the Titan.

Harry looked at her, curious. She then revealed a crystal amphora containing sparkling water.

‘This amphora contains a liquid version of the remaining magic of this world, and with this water you can create your own Sunwell.’ She said, handing the amphora to Harry, who accepted it gracefully.

‘Goodbye.’ Said the Titan before disappearing.

Harry watched the amphora, and smiled.

‘So it's time, is not it?’ Asked the Tom.

‘Indeed, granddad, it's time, you can send the signal.’ Harry answered simply.

Tom raised a hand to the sky, and suddenly a huge fireworks exploded in the form of a Dragon. It was the signal to get on the ship. All the elves went immediately to the ship, boarding. The ship was about 50m long, 20m wide and 15m high. Fortunately thanks to its enchantments, the interior was much larger and could accommodate all the population.

Harry and Tom were the last to board the ship, and once on deck, Percy ordered the crew to cast off what held the boat. Being the only son of Poseidon, he had been named captain by Harry. The boat then slid along a ramp to enter the ark. On their side, the gods observed the scene, some sad, but all relieved. Once the boat had disappeared, they destroyed the ark and began the rebuilding of the World.

\Break/

The boat did not stay underwater for long, and it soared to finally navigate the water. Harry watched the glow and felt the fresh air on his face.

‘ It's pretty cool here, I like”, Draco said next to him.

‘ He's right, it's really beautiful. And then, all this water...” added Percy slobbering.

Harry, Sirius, Tormas, Remus and Draco snickered at Percy's behavior.

‘We can see the islands in the distance, and I think the central island will be perfect for establishing our capital.’, Percy said, smiling.

‘ Perfect,’ Harry said simply.

Two hours later, they arrived on the central island.

A great landing took place, and all marveled at the luxurious and abundant vegetation that was present on the island. This island, unlike the other three islands, had no mountains but hills, and for Harry, it was perfect for the construction of his capital. He was taken directly to the North of the island where there was a hill overlooking a cliff. Harry realized it was the perfect place for the Well.

He was obviously followed by the rest of the population, and all wondered what Harry would do. Harry concentrated, and helped by the magic in the amphora he held in his hands, he transformed several stones and trees to create a huge Sunwell. He approached it then, and he amplified his voice with a very powerful **_Sonorus,_** noting that in this world the magic was wilder and therefore more powerful.

‘This well marks our rebirth, it will be the source of our happiness, our prosperity and will forever protect our new kingdom!’ Harry said.

He poured the amphora into the well, and he concentrated all his magic, all his strength and all his will on the Well. The water became gold, and began to shine with more power. Harry's magic also filled the Well, and soon the Well was fully filled, helped by the elves who understood what he was doing. It was then that a pillar of light rose from the Well to slough the skies, bathing all the elves in a feeling of euphoria and power.

‘On this day we build the Sunwell, we are the Quel'doreis, and we will prevail!’ Harry shouted, joined by the cheers of the other elves.

He was then joined by the members of the Council to whom he had unveiled his plan, and all formed a circle around the Sunwell. Harry then climbed onto the platform overlooking the Sunwell. The members of the Council concentrated all together, and their magic joined Harry's, which concentrated that of the Sunwell.

‘It's the beginning of the era of the Quel'doreis and magic!’ Harry shouted.

He released the magic used, which created an immense explosion enveloping the four islands. The result was immediate, and the air changed, giving way to Autumn. The plants then metamorphosed to adopt a magical and ethereal look.

‘For the High-Empire of Albion!’


	4. Foundation of the Empire and the Doom of Valyria

**High-Empire of Albion, Founded in the year 1 of the Renewal ( 4,712 BC , or 5,010 years before the events of Game of Thrones)**

Much had changed since the arrival of the people of Albion in what was now the High Empire of Albion. Still wishing to stand out from the Muggles and their video games, Harry had decided to keep most of the magical culture, skilfully mixing it with the game’s he was inspired by.

The first action carried out by Harry and his family was to place a very powerful enchantment around their new Empire, hiding it from everyone and repelling Muggles with the help of wards forming a gigantic canvas. Thus, the muggles never paid attention to the disappearance of such a large archipelago, not as if they could notice it, being so underdeveloped. The closest ones were two months away by sailing boat, or even three months by rowing boat. In any case, the Muggle ships were not as fast as those of Albion, which greatly arranged Harry's business.

The second action, and not least, was the placing of Magical Anchors called _Runic Monoliths_ around the Empire. These monoliths were intended to conceal the Power of the Sunwell and therefore conserve it, but also to limit the magic of non-elves in the Kingdom. After all, it was unknown who else was capable of magic in this world, and Harry preferred to avoid a confrontation before his people were even settled. These Monoliths were placed in a circle on flying platforms around the archipelago. This protection was named _Thalas’Dinoriel,_ meaning _The Keeper of the Kingdom_ in Thalassian.

All the enchantments and wards were powered by the Sunwell, making them impenetrable.

Indeed, and awaited the too great divergences of languages, the Thalassian was decided as a common language, thus avoiding the possible conflicts between those considering that English, or French, should be the official language. Funny thing, the Thalassian looks like a mixture between Latin, Spanish and Greek.

He took the opportunity to make some modifications to Albion’s flag, as well as to the coat of arms of his family. He started with the Empire’s flag : A golden phoenix with spread wings, head to the right, with a golden sun above its head, all on a background of Azure. 

As for the Sunstrider coat of arms, he decided to make a coat of arms cut in three. On the entire left side, a gigantic golden phoenix on an azure background surmounted by a crown. On the upper right, the symbol of the Silver Deathly Hallows with a golden scythe on a black background. And finally, on the lower right, a Golden Lion wrapped by an Emerald Snake, all on a purple background.

Needless to say, Tormas laughed when he learned that they were going to use the phoenix as a symbol…

Then came the most urgent part, the establishment of a home for everyone. They began by establishing the capital of the Empire on the Central Island, then named Avalon. He hesitated with its Quel'Thalas equivalence, but Tormas reminded him that they intended to enlarge their Empire, and therefore the archipelago of islands would become Quel'Thalas, the High Kingdom, to differentiate them from the colonies. Harry agreed, and that is how the main island was named Avalon, in honour of the magical island of legends.

Inspired strongly by Elven architecture, which many found simply magnificent, the capital was erected. And it was during the construction of the capital that Harry had an absurd idea.

Inspired by the original Sunwell, he decided to create a lake around the Well of Power, protected by huge white marble wall. The Sunwell was then connected by a magical bridge to the Imperial Palace, itself protected by similar walls. Finally, he decided to bewitch the water protecting the Sun Well so that it kills anyone who is not welcome. He wanted at all costs to protect the Source from their immortality. He took the opportunity to install a wine-growing area around this lake, thus nourishing the grapes with the water from the Sunwell. This makes it possible to create a quality wine called _Solegrace_.

But the hardest part was to give their capital a name. Having no more ideas, Harry proposed a general vote. Several names were proposed, like Hogwarts, London, Albion, Silvermoon, Camelot etc. After bitter discussions, and in order to avoid any form of preference, the Capital was named Silvermoon. In exchange, the Royal Palace was named Camelot. At first, Harry wanted to use the original name Caermaloyw, but some remarked that it looked too much like Carmallow.

The capital was configured in a particular way. It all started with the northern hill of Avalon where the Royal Palace of Camelot and the Sunwell were now located. Resembling a mixture between the Warcraft Sunfury Spire and Hogwarts, the palace stood out with its white stones and its blatant lack of Quidditch field. Besides, the only means of access was a gigantic bridge overhanging a gaping chasm made of gold and marble. But the most imposing remained the gigantic Spire overhanging the castle, rising in the skies until forming two immense wings of gold, resembling those of a phoenix. Without forgetting the two gigantic statues at the entrance to the bridge, rising in the air for several meters. The statues held in their hands cupolas filled with water and runes, forming cascades which ran aground in other cupolas at their feet, never seeming to be filled.

What is more, the Royal Palace of Camelot also housed the Headquarters of AI : 7, (Albion Intelligence) the Secret Order of Assassins and Spies in the service of the Crown responsible for eliminating and identifying potential threats, in addition to accumulating as many 'information as possible. They are located under the Palace, out of sight. There was also a small cemetery where the members of the royal family rested, Harry having recovered their remains. There were unfortunately five more graves, those of Petunia, Vernon, Dudley, Liliane and Vernon Junior Sunstrider. 

They were killed shortly after the revelation of Hermione Granger, who accused the Dursleys of harbouring the Dark Lord. This was one of the reasons why Harry tortured Hermione before her death ...

At the foot of the Palace was the Capital, dotted with magnificent white and gold houses surmounted by golden domes, large mansions, but also gigantic spires and other establishments, be they shops, stalls, bars, restaurants etc. There were even flying platforms above the city, more specifically flying gardens. In addition, Avalon was divided into five districts and buildings of some importance.

First of all, there was the 1st arrondissement, just at the foot of the hill. This district was the nerve centre of power, housing the largest mansions and other properties belonging to the nobility. One could thus find there the Manors of the families Sunbearer, Blackmoon, Goldrunner, Bloodriver, Greyback, Delacour, Stormwater and Starstellar. All the princely, ducal and Marquesan families owned property in this arrondissement, without counting certain count or viscount families. We could also find in this district two buildings of capital importance: The Magisterium where the nobles sat (Following the incorporation of the demi-gods, there were a total of 8 Princedoms, 9 Marche, 26 Duchies, 68 Counties, 136 Viscounties and 272 Baronnies) and their 519 hereditary seats, not counting the additional seats for the Orders of Merlin, and The Golden Bank (so named for the immense fortune of the Empire and the fact that the doors of the building and the roof be in fine gold ).

The 2nd arrondissement, taking the Southeast part was reserved for the Kingdom’s Administration with the various Ministries (formerly Departments) as well as several civil districts and other businesses, mainly specialized and luxurious. One could find there the Guild of the Jewellers and the Guild of the Scribes, without counting several scattered parks as well as the Magical Zoo of Avalon where magical and muggle creatures (those which one succeeds in bringing back from the Old World) were kept for educational purposes (in short, to show them).

The 3rd district, taking the south-western part, was totally different. It represented the population of Avalon, thus made up of several civil districts, a gigantic shopping alley, whether it be Makers of Staves (Elves not depending on wands, most decided to use staves to multiply their magical power) to bookstores (Flourish & Botts, Magillard) through pet shops and other flourishing businesses. Not to mention the many restaurants and bars that the elves loved so much, whether it was the Leaky Cauldron, the Boar's Head (Aberforth Dumbledore having proved that he was radically different from his brother) or the Café Abringer. One could find there a building of great importance for the citizens of Albion: The Cathedral of Light.

Following migration, a cult of believers appeared, setting up a whole deity around the imperial family, magic and light, which some simply call **The Holy Light.** Strongly encouraged by Tormas Sunstrider (who adored being taken for a god), this cult obtained in the year 200 of the Renewal the qualification of Religious Order. This is how the Church of Holy Light was born (also shortened to the Church of Light) and the Cathedral of Light was built. Harry was embarrassed for a long time by this deification of his person before getting used to it, making Sirius and his friends laugh. In the end, it's not that bad to be a god, without forgetting his divine origins that actually make him a god…

The 4thdistrict which occupied the eastern part was reserved to culture, with its countless museums telling the history of previous races, but also forges and other places of crafts for the finer arts. One could find there the Guild of the Potionists led by none other than the Grand Master of Potions, Severus Prince (The latter had decided to recover the name of his mother) as well as the Guild of Blacksmiths founded by Master Baldwin Maric (A Master blacksmith who was a dwarf before ). This district was also that of Knowledge, resulting in the presence of the Royal University of Avalon, the Magical Academy of Craftsmen (for those choosing trades such as Forging or Jewelry), the Rowena Ravenclaw Library, the Tower of Merlin (place reserved for Archimages having completed their training and able to continue their research) and the very famous Slytherin Royal Administrative School Salazar known as SRASS (School forming the elite of the Administration of the Kingdom and de facto of future politicians).

Finally, there was the 5th district in the west , the one where were the Royal Military Academy with the prestigious Godric Gryffindor Academy (forming the military elite of the Kingdom) and the Sunstrider Royal Academy (forming the Royal guards ). One could also find there the places of training as well as the quarters of those deciding to dedicate their life to the army. Unlike the 2nd, 3rd and 4th arrondissements, the port of the 5th arrondissement was not civilian but military, hosting the Royal Fleet of Albion.

Then the three surrounding islands were colonized. Being extremely large, each island was divided into three Princedoms, although there was one too many.

To the northeast was the Isle of Beauty, also known as Quel'Surfal meaning High-Love, divided into three Princedoms :

-Velanna, the Princedom of the Delacour family.

-Volterra, the Princedom of the Bloodriver family.

-Suncrown, the Princedom of the Sunbearer family.

This island represented above all the Culture, the beauty and the aesthetics of their Empire. Although each Princedom has its own city, they joined in the centre of the island to form a fourth city, jointly managed. The name of the city was chosen by Draco, who decided to call it **Arkhana,** which means _Magic_ in Thalassian. The city was mainly made up of towers and Spires rising in the air, with purple domes. In the centre was a gigantic tower, barely smaller than Camelot's Sunfury Spire. It was the nerve centre of the city, and above all, the largest library in the world. Not to mention that it was also the Kingdom’s Magical Academy, which can teach up to 100,000 students at a time. This spire was named the Violet Citadel. 

To the North West was the Isle of Business, known as Quel'Shola, meaning High-Business, divided into three areas :

-Darkmoon, the Princedom of the Blackmoon family.

-Gringotts, the Princedom of the Goldrunner family.

\- Thalassia, area controlled by the royal family.

This island represented trade and elven crafts. Intersected by an immense magical river, it linked the central city to the sea. This city was called **Indo** ( _Gold_ in Thalassian) , the city of Commerce and Crafts. There you could find large forges, trade stalls and the largest market in the Empire. This city was obviously shared between the three factions, although it was obvious that the Royal family led their small council.

Finally, there was the Isle of Justice to the south. Nicknamed Quel'Selama, meaning _High-Justice_ in Thalassian, it was divided into three Princedoms : 

\- Olympus , the Princedom of the Stormwater family .

-Roseraie, the Princedom of the Greenleaf family

-Centaurus, the Princedom of the Starstellar family.

Like the other islands, this one was jointly managed by the three princely families. The central city was called **Alsu'Elelore,** which means _The Observing Judge_ in Thalassian. Unlike other cities, this one is divided into two distinct parts. On one side, there are the barracks and military zones, jointly led by the Stormwater and Greenleaf. On the other, there is the gigantic Observatory of the Starstellar family, allowing to observe the stars, and to see the enemies with a range of 1000 kilometers of the Empire. 

Fun fact about Quel'Selama, the lands of Centaurus and Roseraie are largely dedicated to agriculture and livestock.

Then there was the restructuring of the political system. Harry decided to create the Royal Council, responsible for the management of the Empire. The Council was made up of the following positions : 

-The High Counsellor, leader of the Council and faithful servant of the Emperor. He takes care of the Empire in the absence of decisions of the Emperor, and is responsible for fulfilling his desires. This post was assigned to Lucius Sunbearer .

-The Prime Minister, leader of the Ministries who works in coordination with the High Counsellor and the Grand Magister. This post was entrusted to Sirius Blackmoon.

-The Imperial Treasurer, responsible for managing the expenses of the Empire and ensuring the proper maintenance of the Imperial Treasury. This post was assigned to Ragnok Goldrunner.

-The Constable, in charge of the Imperial Legion. He has several generals under his command, allowing him to better control the Imperial Army. This position was assigned to Jason Stormwater.

-The Grand Admiral, in charge of the Imperial Navy. He has admirals under his leadership orders, each a fleet. This position was entrusted to Perseus Stormwater.

-The Ranger-General, in charge of the Internal Security of Quel'Thalas and Nature. Magorian Starstellar occupied this position.

-The Captain of the Royal Guard, responsible for the protection of the Imperial family. This post was assigned to Fenrir Greyback.

\- The Prophet, leader of the Clairvoyants, an elf order with the gift of clairvoyance and using the energy of the Sunwell to predict and avoid possible threats to the Kingdom. Luna Predictstar is the leader.

-The Grand Magister, Advisor and Leader of the Magisterium. At the same time, he directs the Academies of Magic. This post is assigned to Tormas Sunstrider.

-The President Magistrate, charged by the Emperor to administer the Judicial system of the Empire. He is also responsible for the prison system. This title was granted to Apolline Delacour .

-The Archbishop, chosen to lead the Church of Light by the Emperor. Octavian Solfaith was chosen for this position, and above all, for his devotion.

-The Phantom, Master Spy and Master Assassin in the direct service of the Emperor . He heads AI : 7 (Albion Intelligence), the Secret Order of Assassins and Spies in the service of the Crown. This post was granted to Dracula Bloodriver. 

Thus, the Council had for goal to manage daily the High Empire of Albion. Of course, a large part of the work was redistributed through the various Ministries (Responsible for the management of the Empire through offices and efficient administration) and the Magisterium.

The Magisterium had remained the Institution where laws are passed, published, etc. Members called Magisters were all Mages, and for most, noble. The title of Magister qualified more than a noble sitting on the Magisterium, he qualified at the same time a powerful mage.

Indeed, the Magisterium was also considered as a Magical Academy exclusively reserved for the nobility, and although there are grouped courses, the majority of the education of a Magister was done in the form of a Master-Student apprenticeship. Each Magister could have up to three Apprentice Magisters. Knowing that there are a total of 519 hereditary seats, not counting the seats allocated to holders of an Order of Merlin, we can assume that the Magisterium can accommodate up to 550 Magisters and 1,650 Apprentice Magisters.

However, an Apprentice Magister can only become a Magister if an Order of Merlin is assigned to him, or his Head of House decides to entrust him with the seat. In many cases, certain mages carry the title of Apprentice Magister all their life.

As for the succession of the throne, Harry obviously named Tormas Sunstrider as his heir, until he had a child. As a precaution, he appointed Sirius Blackmoon as the second heir. The succession was organized in such a way : 

Hadrian Sunstrider à Tormas Sunstrider à Sirius Blackmoon à Andromeda Blackmoon à Narcissa Blackmoon à Lucius Sunbearer à Draco Sunbearer

Harry decided to ignore Nymphadora and Teddy. He didn't really like his cousin, finding her too brainless ... not to mention that she was in a relationship with Remus. Now Harry knew that Sirius had deep feelings for Remus, but he was short-sighted when it came to self-esteem ... The fact that Sirius slept with everything and anything probably didn't help ...

In fact, Harry had convinced Sirius that if he died, to grant the title of Prince Blackmoon to Abraxas Sunbearer, the son of Draco Sunbearer and Daphne Sunbearer née Greengrass. Of course, Teddy would remain a member of the Blackmoon family , as would Remus and Nymphadora …

Thus, and for centuries, the High Empire flourished. The population having reached a near-immortality thanks to the Sunwell, the elves procreated at a reduced speed, not being in a hurry. For example, it took 500 years for the population to reach 300,000 . But the elves were in no hurry, and they watched their neighbours closely with enchanted orbs. 

To the north was an archipelago of islands populated by a civilization with strangely Indonesian origins. After sending several orbs of recognition, and the opinion of several historians, it was deduced that the civilization inhabiting this archipelago was not of Indonesian origin, but Khmer. Indeed, the buildings found corresponded to Khmer Architecture, like that of Angkor Vat of Cambodia. As for the inhabitants, they had Dark hair and dark eyes, the brown skin like teak or black as polished jet. They looked very much like Africans, and the fact that in their Previous World, the Khmers were Cambodian, comforted the historians on the possibility that these inhabitants did not come from their world.

However, these people soon proved to be boring. They were content to live, never leaving their archipelago. The only interesting thing was their bows, made from Goldenheart. The tree with golden reflections seemed to be of magical origin, which probably explains its extreme resistance and its ability to shoot heavy arrows, to the point of piercing armour. In the end, a winged carriage was sent to quickly recover this wood in order to better analyse and reproduce it.

Further north still was a people frozen in the middle ages. The peoples were intriguing, constantly fighting each other for the lands and kingdoms. The orbs thus noticed a total of seven regions where the war never stopped. But the most interesting thing was to notice the magical predispositions of certain families.

Although families in the far south living in the desert have no magical abilities, this was not the case for families living further north. The most striking was a lush, green region, in stark contrast to the surrounding land. Wishing to know more, the elves used the orbs to better observe the inhabitants. They then discovered that this area was controlled by a family called _gardeners_. Fortunately, the inhabitants used a language very similar to English, which made it easy to understand them.

These _Gardeners_ had the ability to grow anything and everything. In fact, everything was fertile around them, even their partners and children. It was deduced that the _Gardeners_ had a druidic gift, which is extremely rare. Oddly, they seemed to be the only ones ...

The orbs continued their exploration, discovering further east a land of thunderstorms, rains and perpetual bad weather. They also noticed a castle resistant to storms and weather hazards. After several observations and magical scans, they discover a magical race resembling a mixture of house elves and dryads. These little beings seem to be at the origin of bad weather, targeting the castle and humans. Humans seem to be in conflict with these creatures, who are called so-called _Children of the Forest_. But the castle seems to resist. It was built by the _Durrandons._

Traveling north, the orbs discover a lake populated by men fighting with the children of the forest. Their leader seems to call himself the _Green King_ , an incomprehensible title. After a few months of observation, the orbs head west.

They then discover a calm and sunny region, exclusively populated by humans. There is however no magic in the vicinity. They still notice a large castle perched on a cliff, where blondes lives. However, the region seems to be full of gold mines, which surely explains the power of the blondes living in the castle. _Lannister_ is theheard name.

Finally, the orbs head north. Crossing the sea, they pass over islands inhabited by savages armed to the teeth. They seem to worship water deities. Seeing no interest in the place, the orbs continue their journey.

They end up arriving in a snowy area where men live. They seem to worship trees in which faces are carved. The locals are surprisingly more receptive to magic, and the family leading them demonstrates a certain magical capacity. These _Stark_ seem to have wolf blood, giving them a tempered character and a strong resistance to cold. They also seem to have developed a pack instinct, like wolves.

The orbs continue north, towards the magic confluence. They discover a gigantic wall on which rest castles and fortifications. After several magical examinations, it is discovered that this Wall rests on a telluric node reinforcing it. Runes are also engraved on the wall, although incomprehensible. However, it is easy to guess that these runes are intended to block magic, absorbing it into the wall. It is then decided to repatriate the orbs, the Wall seeming to absorb their magic.

Several years passed again, and the orbs were sent again. This time, they were sent to the mainland near Westeros. The news was unexpected, however. Indeed, men had managed to tame dragons, starting a bloody campaign to conquer the world. It was decided to observe them in order to understand them better. Thus, for more than a thousand years, orbs went back and forth between Valyria and Avalon.

Harry watched their every move. These Valyrians strangely resembled the Romans, in their culture, but also their clothes and their buildings. They began to conquer their allies, and enslave their enemies. The elves enjoyed the show, however, the Valyrians did not seem to be the type to submit ... They would become a problem ...

**4 609 Renewal ( 103 BC or 401 years before events of Game of Thrones)**

**High Empire of Albion, Silvermoon (capital) , Magisterium,**

Harry watched the magisters discuss and plot. The observers responsible for monitoring the Valyrians had just completed their report. The Valyrians were described as _Barbarians thirsty for Power, violent and incestuous with psychotic tendencies_.

It was then revealed that the Valyrians had hundreds of dragons under their control, as much as their Empire. Knowing that dragons are resistant to magic, and that the Valyrians are conquerors, the Empire felt threatened.

"Something must be done !" _Exclaimed one of the magisters._

“Of course we must act ! If they were to grow, it would be a disaster !” _Replied another magisterium._

“They pose a threat to our future, and our plans.” _Tormas added, frowning._

“In this case, we must crush them as quickly as possible !” _Proposed Theodore Nott'leros , Marquis of Notthold of Suncrown ._

Harry noticed the approving cries of several magisters, while others booed.

"Idiot ! We are only 800,000 while there are millions. Of course, our magic is superior, but they have hundreds of dragons.” _Exclaimed Gregor Mallean, Count of Malors of Roseraie._

Harry hid a smile when he noticed Theodore's wrathful look, and he was not alone.

"He never said to attack them with our army, you dumbass! But you’re a Mallean, as dumb as a unicorn’s ass!” _Exclaimed Varric Cloke, Earl of Bell of Roseraie._

Harry rolled his eyes at Varric's insult. Varric and Gregor were cousins who hated each other, missing no opportunity to fight.

"What did you say, you…" _Gregor began._

“Decorum in the hemicycle ! Or I'll take care of your cases personally !” _Cried Tormas, tapping his staff._

Calm instantly reigned, while Gregor and Varric cowered in fear. Tormas was exasperated by their quarrels, which took place at each meeting of the Magisterium. Either every week ...

Unfortunately, the silence did not last and the cacophony started again. For his part, Harry carefully observed the giant map detailing the Valyrian Freehold (the name given by the Valyrians to their Empire) which sat in the centre of the Magisterium. He pointed to a chain of mountains that seemed to cross the Valyrian Freehold from north to south.

"What is it?" _He asked out loud._

His question was widely heard, and the hubbub was silent. The Magisters then looked with interest at the point pointed at.

“This is an active volcanic chain, your majesty. The Valyrians call them the _Fourteen Flames_ , in honour of their gods.” _Explained one of the observers._

Harry nodded, an idea sprouting in his mind.

“Fetch our best draconologist expert !” _Harry ordered in a clear voice._

A few minutes later, Charles Redrunner was taken into the hemicycle. He held the post of Head of the Royal Draconic Reserve.

"You asked for me, your majesty?" _Charlie asked._

The latter had very rarely seen Harry since the termination of their relationship with benefits.

“Is it possible for a dragon to survive molten lava ?” _Harry asked, interested._

Charlie shook his head.

“No, your majesty. Despite their fire resistance, dragons are not elementals, unlike Fire Wyrms. Although dragons live in hot, volcanic areas, they avoid the expected lava as much as possible as their bodies cannot withstand temperatures above 800 degrees.” _Charlie replied, bowing._

Harry's eyes lit up at the news. Tormas immediately noticed the smile on the corner of his grandson. Appearing to think, Harry nodded. He then looked up, watching the Magisters with a sadistic smile.

“No need to declare war on them, their own land will do the light work.” _Exclaimed Harry._

“Your Majesty, could we know the extent of your plan ?” _Asked Sanguini Bloodriver, Duke of Volterra._

“We will destroy their Empire using this chain of volcanoes. We will use an arcane bomb within the central volcano. The explosion will trigger a chain eruption, and pending the number of volcanoes, the entire Empire will be destroyed. If it is not lava, then it will be the ashes that will make the air unbreathable.” _Harry explained, opening his arms wide._

The Magisters remained stunned for several seconds. Suddenly they got up, clapping loudly. Everyone agreed with this plan.

It was time for the Valyrian Freehold to disappear.

A few months later, a coach flew to Valyria, with an Arcane Bomb on board capable of destroying an entire city. In a few days, the carriage reached the Valyrian Freehold, heading straight for the central volcano. Thanks to their enchantments, they were able to avoid the dragons before landing as close as possible to the centre of the volcano. They placed the bomb with a week-long timer. Ample enough to return to Quel'Thalas, and avoid the possible repercussions of the explosion.

**4610 Renewal (102 BC, i.e. 401 years before Game of Thrones Events)**

**Valyria**

***BOOM***

Baleron Belaerys hurriedly left his bed on hearing this noise. He ran at top speed to the window to see where the noise was coming from. The closer he got to the window, the more he heard screams, yells and other weird noises. Finally, the ground started to shake.

It wasn't until he got to the window that he collapsed to his knees, his eyes wide with dread at the sight of horror.

The Fourteen Flames had just erupted, and a tide of black ash was heading straight for him.

**Silvermoon, Avalon,**

For his part, Harry observed the catastrophe he had just caused through an orb. Beside him was Tormas. They raised their glasses of wine together, before toasting.

—For the Empire ! _they smirked.._


	5. The Summer Isles and First Contact with Westeros

**4 971 Renewal (259 AC , 39 years before Events of Game of Thrones)**

**High Empire of Albion, Silvermoon, Imperial Palace of Camelot,**

Harry was heading for the Council Chamber with a smirk and twinkling eyes.

As he crossed the hallways of the palace, several servants (formerly House Elves) bowed while Royal Guards kept a stoic pose. He was followed by Fenrir Greyback, his faithful Captain and Bodyguard. He rarely left Harry alone (only for Council Sessions), and went as far as to personally guard his room. Of course, this situation suited Harry’s needs, glad to have someone to count on at all times.

They ended up arriving in front of a gigantic golden carved double door. The two guards standing in front of it stood at attention as the door opened thanks to magic. Unwilling to waste time, Harry entered the room, followed closely by Fenrir.

The room was richly decorated with a few sculptures and paintings and a gigantic glass wall giving a breath-taking view of the lake and the Sunwell, as well as a splendid gold and crystal balloon chandelier in the centre of the room. Not to mention the floor of white veined marble with gold, or the walls covered of tapestries representing elves through various scenes.

Yet, the most important was the round table with central base located under the chandelier and resting on a large round carpet. It consisted of a gold base in the form of a phoenix as well as a dark blue crystal top surrounded by golden wood. Very wide, the table was surrounded by twelve armchairs with high backs and armrests in gilded wood with cushions in ultramarine blue velvet.

There was also a throne French Baroque style in gold and ivory damask fabric embellished with crystal buttons. Although imposing, this throne was barely used as Harry avoided these councils as much as possible. After all, the Council was specially created to manage the Empire in his stead.

The room was not empty, and the various members of the Council were standing, each in front of their chairs. Harry went to the throne while Fenrir took the seat in the left armchair. Sitting to his right were successively Tormas, Perseus, Sirius, Apolline, Lucius, Magorian, Octavian, Jason, Luna, Dracula and Fenrir.

“Good Morning!” _Harry greeted them as he sat down._

The members of the Council were then able to sit down and Lucius spoke.

“Your Majesty, we thank you for attending this meeting.” _Lucius thanked Harry._

“I understand that my opinion is required, Lucius. Don't keep me waiting.” _Harry answered in a trailing voice._

Lucius nodded, not surprised by Harry's scathing response. The latter had changed over the years, becoming more austere and thoughtful. While Harry previously liked to act on a whim and could be parsimonious, he was now more thoughtful, patient and cruel. Lucius knew he was safe, as the elves in general. But Muggles ...

What amused Lucius the most was the love Harry had for his family. Although Harry was cold and calculating in a meeting, he knew perfectly well that he would not have the same behaviour if it were only Sirius, Tormas and himself. Or Draco and Narcissa. Anyway, Harry wore a continuous mask, and Lucius was quite proud.

“As you may know, we are going to make contact with the rest of the world”, _Lucius started under the nods of those at the table_. “However, members of the Magisterium and many of us have raised a possible problem.”

“I think I have an idea of what this ‘problem’ is. Carry on.” _Harry responded with a dismissing wave of his hand._

“Despite our superiority and our plans for spreading our culture, our fellow citizens have expressed a certain reluctance regarding Muggles. Our autarky has separated us for millennia, and most see the arrival of muggles as an invasion that could endanger our way of life.” _Lucius explained with a frown_.

He noticed out of the corner of his eye a nodding Ragnok.

“I confirm what the High-Counsellor said,” _Ragnok spoke. “_ Our citizens are suspicious of Muggles, which is understandable. Eh, they're not against showing off and bragging, but they’d like to avoid too much muggles among us.”

Harry nodded, fully understanding the situation.

It had been almost five thousand years since elves had not come into contact with Muggles, and only the first generation had known them. The population of the Empire totaling more than two million individuals, only 1/10th of the population had knowledge of muggles. For the remaining 9/10th, muggles were monstrous creatures illustrated in children's books…

The elves would not bear a large influx of muggles for long.

“We need an outpost to limit the flow of muggles. We would exchange our products through this exchange point and could create museums and performance halls there to start spreading our culture. That way, only Important Muggle families could come to Quel'Thalas.” _Sirius proposed under the Councillors’ approval._

“Don’t forget the Church! It is our duty to spread the Holy Light to these barbarians!” _Octavian exclaimed fervently._

Once again, the councillors agreed.

Since the creation of the Church of Light, this religion had spread throughout the Empire. So much so that 96 % of the population were devout believers, praying daily to the imperial family.

“I only see one possible place,” _Perseus spoke. “_ The Summer Islands are located between Quel'Thalas and the rest of the World. They would make a perfect outpost.”

“I concur,” _Dracula intervened. “_ My agents have carefully observed the region, and no ship dares to venture beyond the Summer Islands.”

Once again, Harry nodded. For his part, Tormas frowned.

“What can you tell us about the Summer Islands and their inhabitants?” _Tormas asked Dracula._

The councillors focused on Dracula, wanting to know more.

“The Summer Islands form an archipelago of fifty islands of various sizes, some no larger than islets. The three largest islands represent the nerve centre of the archipelago. Named respectively Walano, Omboru, and Jhala, their combined surface is equal to Quel'Selama’s.” _Dracula began by explaining the geography of the place._

The Councillors listened attentively, intrigued by this often overlooked archipelago.

“The majority of Summer Islanders live on the three main islands, which represents about 90% of the total population. With dark tanned skin, dark curly hair and tall, muscular bodies, the Summer Islanders are above all a curious people who seem to worship various gods symbolizing love, beauty and fertility”, _Dracula continued to explain under the horrified gaze of Octavian. “_ Their veneration is such that they consider prostitution as the noblest of trades, seeing through sexual intercourse a deep liberation and expression of their worship.”

Harry blinked several times at the news, like the other councillors. In short, the Summer Islanders were sex addicts ... It is not very common for a society.

“And their political system?” _Lucius asked suspiciously._

“I must admit that their political system is chaotic. The big islands are ruled by princes and princesses frozen in a continuous conflict for power. To sum it up, they do not have a central government and each island has a certain independence.” _Dracula answered stroking his goatee._

“What did you expect from these pagans?” _Octavian exclaimed with a mocking laugh. “_ Shamelessly sharing their intimacy, disgusting!” 

Once again, the members of the Council nodded.

Although the elves adore sex, experimenting all kinds of practices, they are of unfailing loyalty. It is extremely rare to see couples of more than two people, and orgies are even more so. This may be due to the Magical Contracts binding two people in love with a close of loyalty (often fatal if broken)

“Now is the time.” _Luna spoke in a soft voice, her eyes slightly veiled._

Harry watched her carefully. Since the creation of Sunwell, Luna's visions had become clearer and more powerful. Besides that, he trusted her completely as Luna went so far as to swear an Unbreakable Oath to him.

“Can you tell me more, Luna ?” _Harry asked with a certain gentleness._

Luna was a very sweet and kind woman, although she could be vicious when her life, or that of hers, was in danger. The latter gave him a large smile.

“A war has broken out among the incestuous because of a forgotten usurper. Even the slavers watch the war, and no one watches the Summer Islands.” _Luna simply explained._

Harry nodded, understanding the reference. The Incestuous was obviously referring to the Targaryens, who were not in Valyria during the … purging. The usurper must have been referring to the famous Blackfyre.

What few people know is that Harry is the origin of this family. Wishing to weaken the Targaryens, he devised a plan that was both devious and merciless. During one night of the year 4 894 Renewal (182 AC), Harry sent Dracula in Westeros to cast a powerful **Imperius** on their King, Aegon IV nicknamed Aegon the Unworthy. The Targaryens having been weakened, their resistance to this spell had diminished. Instead of an order, they felt the **Imperius** as an advice. Previously, they could just shake it off.

This was precisely the plan, and Dracula advised Aegon to legitimize his bastard son, Daemon Waters, who became Daemon Blackfyre. Harry counted on the legendary greed of the Targaryens for Daemon to rebel, and everything went according to plan. Rebellions broke out, and what used to be a large family was reduced to next to nothing.

It was obviously not the first time that Harry had made such a move. Harry had already weakened the Targaryens already, mixing countless potions before sending spies to Westeros. The Potions were then administered to the Targaryens, and this over several generations. The goal was to decrease their resistance to the **Imperius** (One of his spies was killed by Aegon the Conqueror when he tried the **Imperius** the man who resisted, in addition to noticing the intrusion. Fortunately, a rune of combustion was on the spy, avoiding the exposure of his people).

The second goal of the potions was to gradually make the Targaryens paranoid, mad and aggressive. The only Targaryen who resisted these potions was Jaehaerys I Targaryen, who was quite intelligent.

His greatest success was in 4 841 Renewal (129 AC), when Harry ordered Dracula to **Imperius** Criston Cole after the death of Viserys I Targaryen, forcing him to crown Aegon II Targaryen instead of Rhaenyra Targaryen as the former King wanted. Yes, Harry was at the origin of the Dance of Dragons, allowing him to greatly reduce the dragon population of his enemy... to the point that the Valyrian Dragons have now disappeared. 

“I see. And what do you suggest?” _Harry asked Luna._

The latter pretended to think before smiling. She began to rummage in the pocket of her robe before uttering an exclamation of joy.

In a grandiloquent gesture, she placed a piece of paper on the table. With a simple gesture, Harry levitated the paper to him. He opened round eyes when he recognized the drawing.

“I didn't expect such a proposal from you.” _Harry said to her with a smirk._

“They are useful and know how to work the land well. It would be a shame to waste it.” _Luna replied with a wink._

Council members did not understand the discussion. They jumped when they heard Harry's thunderous (and cruel) laugh.

“I agree, my dear.” _Harry exclaimed, giving the sheet to Tormas._

The latter raised his eyebrows before revealing a sadistic smile. The design on the sheet was actually a runic tattoo used in Babylonian times in the Old World. In simple terms, it was a Compulsive Obedience Tattoo, modifying the psyche of wearers so they become obedient and helpful without altering their behaviour. In short, a Slaving tattoo.

“So, you are proposing to enslave the Summer Islanders. Not a bad idea, and more labour in crops and fisheries can only be an advantage.” _Tormas explained aloud._

The surrounding Councillors were amazed at Luna's proposal before frantically nodding. It was, after all, a great idea.

“I only see one drawback with this plan. The tattooing can take up to ten minutes, not to mention that Summer Islanders will immediately notice the change in behaviour of their fellow citizens.” _Tormas explained with a frown._

“Invade! We conquer them and we force them, that's it!” _Luna exclaimed with a large smile._

Harry pursed his nose as he heard Luna's childish voice. It's not as simple as invading territory, unless ... Harry raised his head.

“Dracula. What are their defences and armies?” _Harry asked his spy master._

The vampire smiles, shaking his head.

“Their defences are almost nil, your majesty. Living quite far from everyone, the Summer Islanders are completely dependent on their fleet and archers. According to the latest report, their fleet is made up of 100 caravel-like ships called Swan Ships. Each ship has a battalion of archers armed with Goldenheart bows.” _Dracula described with panache._

“That it? Eh, our spells can easily block their arrows, and my ships are faster and more powerful!” _Perseus exclaimed, tapping his fist on the table._

The other councillors expressed their agreement.

The Imperial Navy was made up of five fleets of fifty ships called _Dothutheesh._ Skilfully mixing aesthetics and power, the ships were a clever mix of Elven Destroyer and Ironclads of the Old World. In blue and silver metal, the ships were imposing with four gun decks of fifteen canons on each side. The ships had two masts with fan sails as well as propulsion runes connected directly to the helm. Without forgetting that each ship had a squadron of War Mages specializing in naval battle and capable of protecting the ship from ranged attacks.

Without taking into account the flagships, which were even bigger ... or even the gunships, huge armoured aircrafts ...

The rumours even spoke of the construction of a Flying City, and only the members of the Council knew the truth.

“Excellent,” _Harry exclaimed, clapping his hands. “_ Perseus, prepare the first fleet for the invasion. You will be leaving in a week. Jason, coordinate your efforts with Perseus for the ground invasion. Capture as many Summer Islanders as possible and kill anyone who refuses to submit.”

“At your command, your majesty !” _Perseus and Jason exclaimed at the same time._

“For my part, I'm going to prepare the Guild of Scribes, the Guild of Runomancers and a group of Archimages.” _Tormas exclaimed._

“If his majesty allows it, I wish to draft a code of laws for our future… second-class citizens.” _Apolline proposed with a smile._

“Agreed.” _Harry replied with a smile._

Apolline nodded gracefully, a smile on her lips. For his part, Magorian frowned.

“Your Majesty, what shall we do with the Prostitution Houses and their culture?” _Magorian asked._

Harry pretended to think. For his part, Octavian flared up.

“We shall close them of course. Such behaviour is intolerable. I shall go myself with several priests to convert them, teaching them the error of their ways.” _Octavian exclaimed, holding a pendant in his hands._

It was actually a rosary made of fine gold and precious stones (rubies, sapphires and emeralds) with a golden sun with in its center a sapphire phoenix holding between its wings the symbol of the Deathly Hallows in silver. It was the symbol of the Church of Light.

Harry nodded.

“We shall effectively close and destroy these Prostitution Houses,” _Harry replied, nodding. “_ Schools will be opened to teach them our culture while suppressing theirs. The Church will be essential in their reconversion in order to remove from their heads these non-existent gods whom they keep praying for.”

“And the cities?” _Magorian asked, intrigued._

“We will build more suitable cities for the population. However, we will keep their main city as a Museum so that their culture does not disappear in its entirety.” _Harry replied with a smile._

Magorian nodded, satisfied with the answer. He did not see very well the eradication of a peaceful culture.

“We are now going to talk about the topics of the day. Would you like to attend, your majesty?” _Lucius smirked._

Harry gulped. Taking the most serious face, he stood up.

“No need, I have full confidence in you. I wish you a good day!” _Harry exclaimed as he left in a hurry._

When the doors closed, the Counsellors shook with laughter.

“Coward ...” _Tormas and Fenrir whispered together._

They too would have liked to flee this place and avoid these boring meetings.

*** Timeskip ***

**Nine days later,**

**Summer sea, Near Jhala,**

Percy kept smiling, as did his husband (Jason and he married a few years after their arrival). He loved adrenaline and the thrill of war, and today he was going to be served.

He was on board the _Poseidon,_ his flagship 277yd long and 33yd wide. Being the second largest built ship, the Poseidon was very similar to Percy’s favourite warship, the _Yamato._ Of course, the _Poseidon_ had the characteristics of the Dothutheesh with its gigantic masts with fan-sails (more decorative as the ship advances thanks to the runes) and its blue-silver hull. On the other hand, it had many more cannons six gun decks with fifty cannons on each side) in addition to two Crystals of Protection.

Crystals of Protection being huge crystals imbued with magic and runes that can launch devastating attacks. Apart from the _Poseidon_ and the _Hogwarts_ (Harry's _flagship)_ , the Crystals of Protection are only found around Quel'Thalas, integrated into _Thalas’Dinoriel._ The largest being the one at the top of Camelot's Sunfury Spire.

“Ships in sight!” _The ship's watcher exclaimed._

“It was time!” _Percy smiled at Jason._

Jason rolled his eyes as he sighed. Percy had been really untenable since the announcement of their mission… He sometimes wondered how he had the courage to have two children with him. They had a boy and a girl, respectively named Jupidon (mixture of Jupiter and Poseidon) Chiron, and Sally Thalia (Thalia having stayed with Artemis).

“How many ships?” _Percy shouted._

“Around sixty, Admiral!” _The watchman answered._

Percy frowned. About 40 ships were missing.

“Either they underestimate us,” _Percy said to Jason. “_ Or they will try to take us in a trap.”

An elf holding a staff and wearing a red robe approached. He was Magister Cerulus Noctis, Count of Nolthul of Volterra. The latter was also a war Mage and a former sailor during the Seven Years' War (Cerulus being a former British vampire).

“Your grace, our magical reports indicate movements coming from East and West.” _Cerulus explained._

“I see… they intend to take us in pincers”, _Percy smiles. “_ In this case, they shall be the first to taste our cannons.”

Cerulus nodded before returning to his colleagues.

“To all ships, fire at will on siders incomers!” _Percy ordered._

He did not have to wait very long, for only a few minutes later, cannon shots could be heard. Not wanting to miss the show, Percy climbed on the poop deck (high rear part of the ship) to observe the fight.

His smile widened when he saw several Swan Ships sink while the Summer Islanders howled and drowned. He noticed a volley of arrows heading towards one of his ships, but a shield was erected by the War Mages and the arrows deflected. After two minutes, the forty ships were sunk.

“There is only the main fleet left.” _Percy smiles._

“Indeed.” _Jason answered him._

With a wink, Percy ordered the fleet to stand in a horizontal line to the incoming ships. The Dothutheesh being manoeuvrable and fast, the fleet was quickly set up with the _Poseidon_ in the centre of the line.

“At my command…” _Percy exclaimed with a **Sonorus.**_

He was waiting for the Swan Ships to be within range of the cannon. After a minute, a broad smile appeared on his face.

“FIRE!” _Percy cried out with all his might._

The noise was deafening as thousands of projectiles (Cannons using Magic instead of cannonballs) launched at full speed on the enemy fleet. The result was simply impressive as half of the enemy fleet sank.

“Launch a Cristal attack!” _Percy ordered._

It wasn't really necessary, but Percy wanted to see the extent of the power of the Crystals. He then felt a magical concentration in his back, making him shudder.

Under the amazed eyes of the elves, a gigantic red ray left the end of one of the Crystals to fall on the remaining enemy ships. The beam did not stop, forming an arc which reduced in to cender twenty enemy ships.

“Magnificent ...” _Percy whispered._

Jason watched the massacre, as you couldn't call it a fight, with astonishment. The enemy fleet now numbered only a handful of ships. He smiled when he saw a white flag being hoisted by one of the ships.

“Looks like you won.” _Jason congratulated Percy._

Percy came out of his contemplation, all smiles.

“I told you that my fleet is the best !” _Percy exclaimed, brandishing his fist._

“Stop showing off and start the invasion!” _Jason smiled back._

“Didn’t I earned some reward?” _Percy asked with puppy eyes._

Rolling his eyes, Jason grabbed Percy by the neck as he kissed him. The latter purred in pleasure before stepping back, a smile rivalling the Cheshire Cat’s on his face.

“Start landing as planned!” _Percy ordered_. 

The ships quickly set sail for the archipelago. They took the opportunity to imprison the enemy survivors on the way. About twenty ships bypassed Jhala to capture Walano and Omboru.

The Summer Islanders having seen the destruction of their fleet, most decided to surrender. Jason was slightly disappointed that he didn't have to fight, but at least they would have more slaves. It only took them a week to regroup and repatriate all the Summer Islanders from the Summer Islands to Jhala.

The Mages then opened a portal to Silvermoon in order to connect the Summer Islands to their capital. Very quickly, scribes, runomancers and priests crossed the portal to begin the ‘integration’ of the Summer Islanders in their glorious Empire with Octavian at their head. 

While the scribes and runomancers began the ‘branding’ of the slaves, Octavian questioned some natives to find out the location of the Prostitution Houses. He learned that these places were called ‘Temples of Love’ and that there were thirty-one. One in each city (such as Ebonhead, Last Lament, Tall Trees Town or the Lotus Point capital) and a last present on the Isle of Love (between Walano and Jhala). At the same time, he discovered that the largest was the latest. 

Not wishing to lose a single instant, Octavian ordered several mages to destroy these temples. It was with a vindictive smile that he personally went to destroy the Temple of the Isle of Love. The building was so imposing that he had to use a **Fiendfyre** with a dozen additional priests. Without losing a moment, he renamed the piece of land ‘Isle of Redemption’ and ordered the construction of a Cathedral. The Summer Islanders would be sent here to learn the truth of the ‘Light’. 

For their part, Perseus and Jason began the tedious colonization of the place. In order to help them (and above all because colonization is not their domain), Harry sent the greatest expert in the field: Nicolas Flamel. 

Yes, Nicolas Flamel had become an elf, in addition to being one of the most eminent Archimages and Magisters (He obtained the title of Duke) of the Empire. Harry had offered him the post of Grand Magister, but he was not interested. In the end, Harry granted him the title of Grand Master of the Alchemists' Guild, an Order of Merlin and the title of ‘Royal Alchemist’, specially invented for him. 

Nicolas Flamel having lived for centuries on Earth; he had participated in several expeditions including the founding of Quebec which was the capital of the Viceroyalty of New France. He was also present at the founding of certain French overseas cities such as Port-de-France (renamed Noumea) or Saint-Denis. No one was more qualified than Nicolas Flamel for the establishment of a colony.

Knowing the importance of his mission, Nicolas began by setting up a muggle-repelling ward around the archipelago. A necessary precaution in order to avoid any possible interference. For this, he ordered the founding of an Energy Portal in the centre of Omboru, the central island of the archipelago. The portal was in fact an arch connected to the Sunwell, making it possible to feed wards and enchantments over several thousand miles around (the archipelago having a total area of 3 million square mile). The wards formed a barrier called _Thooth'Dinoriel_ meaning _Guardian of the Conquest._ This barrier was also composed of Crystals of Defence with a space of 50 mi between each, or 134 Crystals in total.

The magic of the Sunwell had an effect on the vegetation, gradually modifying the trees and other plants to give them a more ethereal and fantastic appearance. However, the changes were gradual (not instantaneous like on Quel'Thalas) since the Energy Portal only brought part of the magic of the Sunwell. Pernelle estimated it would take a hundred years for the total disappearance original ecosystem.

To facilitate navigation through the archipelago, canals with a width of fifty miles were dug in an eight-angled star starting from Omboru with the Energy Portal in the centre, and these canals spanned the entire archipelago. Omboru was then divided into eight parts, Jhala in three and Walano in two. The goal was to make Omboru the capital of the new colony and make it perfectly accessible for Muggles.

Noticing Jhala's agricultural potential, Nicolas decided to transform the island into an agricultural area where the majority of Summer Islanders would live. As for Walano, the place was decreed as a Forest Zone for Goldenhearts since the island was full of them.

Finally came the construction of the capital of the archipelago, Atlantis. The city was based on the patterns of the ancient city which sunk into the Old World following a war between two magical factions. It was a city in the shape of five concentric circles and divided by canals. The main circle was the only muggle-forbidden place, housing the Energy Portal protected by a large building called the Atlantean Palace. The other circles were called ‘districts’ and were precisely reserved for trade and exchanges with Muggles. 

In order to commemorate their success, the Summer Islands were renamed ‘Archipelago of Light’, Jhala became _Reomd_ which meant _Farm_ in Thalassian. Walano became _Indoba_ which means _Golden Wood_ in Thalassian. As for Omboru, the island got the same name as its city: Atlantis. 

This huge project lasted exactly 18 years. Finally, the muggle barrier was lowered to start exchanges ... and as if by chance, a ship was heading straight for the Archipelago.

**4 989 Renewal (277 AC or 21 years before Events of Game of Thrones)**

**Summer sea, _Windproud,_**

“My lord, are you certain of your decision?” _A young man with a motley face asked Steffon._

It was Patchface, a young Volanteen slave bought by Steffon Baratheon during his search for a wife for Rhaegar Targaryen. The young man was so named, due to the red and green tiles tattooed on his face, a sign of his slave trade: Buffoon. 

“I hear a certain fear in your voice, young man. Why?” _Steffon asked while watching the frightened clown._

Steffon was a tall man, 7ft tall and very muscular. Like all Baratheons, his hair was black and his eyes were light blue. As for his wife, Cassana Estermont, she was shorter, measuring 5.5ft with light brown hair and green eyes.

“Very dark rumours. Several years ago, a ship arrived in Volantis from the Summer Isles. On board was a prince named Xanarbah Xho, and his son Jalahbar. They said they were fleeing the Summer Islands attacked by an unknown enemy who destroyed their fleet with a simple gesture!” _Patchface explained with a frown._

For his part, Steffon nodded. He had heard rumours about the Summer Islands himself. No one had been able to find them for years, as if they had magically disappeared. But a few months ago, sailors said they saw the Summer Islands but did not dare to approach.

Steffon had chosen to investigate before returning to King’s landing to announce the bad news to his cousin, King Aerys. He had failed to find a suitable wife for Rhaegar. He had a bad feeling about his return before choosing to go to the Summer Isles, which was no longer the case ...

“My lord, we can see the Summer Islands on the horizon.” _A sailor came to tell him._

Nodding, Steffon approached the bow. With a wave of his hand, he ordered Patchface to give him his spyglass. He unfolded the object before looking through.

“By the seven! What is this witchcraft?” _Steffon asked aloud._

He saw a strange object flying over the sea. It was huge and looked like a big red crystal. Hearing no response, Steffon understood that he was not the only one to be surprised.

“Stay the course! We need to know more.” _Steffon ordered the crew._

The captain of the ship nodded, although a little frightened. The other members of the crew were no better, and neither was his wife.

“Is it a good idea, Steffon?” _Cassana asked in a worried voice._

“I hope so.” _Steffon replied, grabbing her by the waist._

Slowly, their ship approached the huge crystal. As they passed the crystal, the crew of the ship felt a strange shiver. Suddenly the temperature changed, becoming more appreciable.

“How? What …” _Steffon started to say._

“Ships in sight!” _The watchman cried out with all his might._

Eyes widening, Steffon looked again through his spyglass. To his amazement, he saw two ships heading for the _Windproud_. He had never seen such imposing ships ... and so fast! 

“Such speed! Raise the white flag!” _Steffon ordered to avoid bloodshed._

The sailors hastened to hoist the white flag while others looked with fear and wonder at the foreign ships. In just a few minutes, the two foreign ships had joined them. Steffon turned around when he heard a cry of terror.

Several sailors had backed away while an individual stood in the centre of the ship. ‘He is not human.’ Steffon thought as he looked in detail the being standing on his ship. 

The strange individual was shorter than Steffon, with long curly ebony hair and totally glowing blue eyes, though he could discern a slight green colour. But the most shocking were his long ears at least 4inches, or his strange shiny blue and gold armour.

“Muggles, welcome to the Archipelago of Light. You are our first visitors!” _the Elf exclaimed in an amused voice._

“Who are you, and how did you get on board?” _Steffon asked in a threatening voice while holding a hand on his sword._

“Shit, Jason is going to kill me for that! My name is Perseus Stormwater, Grand Admiral of the High Empire of Albion in my spare time. By the way, know that I'm an elf!” _Perseus responded by scratching the back of his head with a contrite smile. “_ And for your information, I simply Apparated.” 

The sailors remained silent on hearing Perseus' response. Apparated? Elf? Albion? 

“Since you are the first to enter our Empire, we will escort you to Atlantis! Follow us!” _Percy exclaimed with a large smile._

“Atlantis?’ Is this your capital?” _Cassana asked._

She was surely the only one not to be frozen by stupor. And considering the amused energetic in front of her, it was obvious that he took pleasure in shocking them.

“Nope!” _Perseus responded by popping the P. “_ Well, yes! In short, it is not our capital, but here it is the capital!” 

Steffon’s eyes ticked. Either the ‘elf’ was stupid, or he did it on purpose. He noticed his wife's amused smile while Patchface hid behind him. 

“I think I understood. If Atlantis is not the capital of your ... Empire,” _Steffon spoke. “_ But the Capital of the Archipelago of Light, does that mean your Empire extends beyond the Archipelago of Light? And at the same time, where are the Summer Isles?” 

Percy smiled as he heard the questions. Nodding vigorously, the elf was obviously playful.

“Our Empire stretches far south. But hey, you have to be important to have the right to go there, is that your case?” _Percy asked, ignoring the question on the Summer Isles._

Steffon frowned slightly when he noticed Percy's avoiding of the isles. Thinking that he would have the answer later, he tried to reveal the extent of his titles to impress the elf.

“I am Lord Steffon Baratheon, Lord Paramount of the Stormlands and Lord of Storm’s End as well as Lord of House Baratheon, one of the Seven Great Houses of the Seven Kingdoms, and cousin of His Majesty King Aerys II Targaryen, King of the Andals and the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm.” _Steffon exclaimed pompously._

He motioned for his wife to approach.

“And my wife, Lady Cassana Baratheon of House Estermont.” _Steffon presented her with a smile._

Perseus didn't seem impressed for a penny.

“If you want to play this game, I can also express myself pompously!” _Perseus replied before taking on a face that was meant to be ‘serious’. “_ I am Prince Perseus Stormwater, Prince Consort and co-founder of the Princedom of Olympus, Lord of the Princely House Stormwater, One of the Eleven Princely Houses of the High Empire of Albion.” 

Steffon's eyes widened slightly when he heard Perseus, as did Cassana and the rest of the crew. But Perseus had not finished.

“Grand Admiral of the Imperial Navy of the High Empire of Albion, Member of the Imperial Council of the Empire and Confident of His Majesty the Emperor!” _Perseus finished with panache._

He looked at Steffon before delicately arching an eyebrow, seeming to challenge him. A few seconds later, he burst out with a crystal laugh.

“In any case, you are important enough to see the capital. But it will take too long with your ship.” _Perseus said to him with a large smile. “_ We will use the AMTA Portalogare of Atlantis to reach Silvermoon.”

Steffon and Cassana instantly understood that this ‘ Silver Moon ’ must be the capital of their Empire. Steffon frowned slightly. 

“AMTA? What does that stand for? _Steffon asked Perseus._

The Elven Prince looked at him with a mischievous smile.

“Arks and Magical Transportation Administration! Now, let's go!” _Perseus answered as he disappeared in a thunderous noise._

The Baratheon couple blinked several times, still in shock.

“Your orders, my lord?” _The captain asked, also in shock._

“We do not have the choice. Follow them!” _Steffon replied._

He wondered what he had gotten himself into.


	6. 277 AC : Steffon Baratheon meets Hadrian Sunstrider

**4 989 Renewal ( 277 AC or 21 years before events of Game of Thrones)**

**Imperial Palace of Camelot, Silvermoon,**

Running at full speed, an elf was crossing the Palace as if he had the hounds of hell on his heels. Young and slender, he was holding a missive sealed by a wax seal representing a trident with a lightning bolt.

Seeing the messenger's alarmed and tired face, the guards opened the doors to the throne room. Inside were Harry and Lucius, discussing the affairs of the Kingdom.

The two elves ended their exchange when the doors were opened and a messenger stormed into the room.

“A message from Prince Perseus to his Majesty !” _The messenger cried, obviously exhausted._

Lucius retrieved the letter handed by the messenger.

"Go and rest, you deserved it." _Lucius informed the young elf._

Breathing with difficulty, the messenger nodded and left, helped by one of the guards who took pity.

"This message must be important, if Perseus has seen fit to send a messenger instead of an owl." _Harry said to Lucius with an arched eyebrow._

“Should I read it ?” _Lucius asked, showing the sealed letter._

Harry gave his consent with a nod. Lucius opened the envelope then read it. A frown marred his face. After a minute, he finished reading then looked at Harry.

“It seems that a ship has finally had the courage to approach the Archipelago of Light”, _Lucius summarized the letter. “_ It seems to be a Westerosian ship with on board the Lord Paramount and cousin of the King of Westeros, Steffon Baratheon, as well as his wife named Cassana.”

“I didn't expect the first ship to contact us to carry such a dignitary.” _Harry responded with a raised eyebrow._

"As I do,” _Lucius smiles. “_ This Lord Steffon would like to speak to you.”

Harry crossed hands, taking a moment to think. To tell the truth, he didn't think he would get in touch with the Westerosians so quickly. As the Essosian appreciate the Summer Islanders (by reducing them to slavery), he expected to see a slave ship first ... Regardless, Harry plans to have fun.

“Knowing Perseus, he must have already accepted the meeting on my behalf,” _Harry sighed under the amused look of Lucius. “_ Did he specify the time of his arrival ?”

“As the ship is ‘slow and ugly’ according to Perseus, they should have arrived in the early evening using a transport arch.”

Harry smiled as he thought back to the transport arches. In order to facilitate travel for his citizens, he invented with his grandfather and other Archimages a revolutionary instant transport system. This system was inspired by the floo network and traditional portals. Using a system of runes powered by ambient magical energy, a two-way portal is opened between two fixed points for an indefinite period. He thus linked each big city to Silvermoon, but also between them. In order to avoid collisions, the gates have been divided into two one-way gates, one for the outward journey and the other for the return journey. These portals are located inside Portalogare (the equivalent of a Magic Station) and are controlled by Arks and Magical Transportation Administration (AMTA) which belong to the Ministry of Magical Transports. Their use is obviously free.

“I am in a festive mood, Lucius.” _Harry said to him with a smirk._

Lucius frowned slightly as he tried to understand where Harry was coming from. He quickly understood the implication.

“Masks?” _Lucius asked with a smile._

“Of course.” _Harry answered._

Lucius bowed before quickly leaving the premises. For his part, Harry relaxed on his throne, an amused smile on his lips.

“Steffon Baratheon,” _Harry laughed. “_ I look forward to our meeting!” 

\break/

In just one hour, hundreds of letters were sent across the Empire, specifically to members of the nobility. It could read: 

****

The news spread like wildfire, and the arrival of Steffon and the first Muggles was announced. The elves understood that this ball was above all to impress, and they intended to do their best.

* * *

**4 989 Renewal (277 AC or 21 years before events of Game of Thrones)**

**Atlantis, _Windproud,_**

The Baratheons and their crew were amazed by the scenery. Steffon, who had already visited the Summer Islands, could not recognize them. Everything was so different that you almost forgot where they are.

The first difference was the kind of giant canal crossing what was once Omboru. The second was the temperature, which was less hot than usual. Steffon remembered his last visit when he was young. He was sweating so hot it was, and it was winter. But now, and despite the summer, the temperature is mild and appreciable.

" Magic ", this word kept being repeated by his men. He totally agreed, all of these things could only be witchcraft. He was convinced when he saw the giant statues surrounding the so-called _Atlantis_ surrounded by flying and spinning plots of land. 

Without forgetting the city itself. It was simply magnificent, and its canals reminded him of Braavos, in addition to being symmetrical. Everything was straight and geometric… a feat only visible in Valyria…

He wondered if these " elves " were in fact survivors of Valyria, but it is clear that the architecture isn’t the same.

"My lord, I think I have found the docking dock." _The ship's captain tells him._

Steffon watched the pointed location before nodding. Some armed elves seemed to be patiently waiting with a coach.

“Dock the ship!” _Steffon ordered in a firm voice._

The captain nodded while Steffon prepared. A smile appeared on his lips when he felt his wife stick to him, looking worried. He snorted when he felt Patches stick behind him. He had promised the young man to free him and offer him a better life, and now he never left his side.

At the very moment when the ship approached the pontoon, ropes materialized as if by magic to anchor the ship while a magical bridge linked the ship to the quay. After seeing so much magic, Steffon didn't blink. Followed by his wife, Patches and four guards, he left the ship.

The elf named Perseus seemed to be waiting for them with a large smile. Next to him was another elf, looking older and standing on a cane. But Steffon was not fooled, and saw perfectly that the " old " elf was in perfect health, seeming to use a cane by ... habit ? 

“Welcome to Atlantis, Lord Steffon and Dame Cassana!” _Perseus greeted them with a large smile. “_ I present to you the city governor, Nicolas Flamel.” 

“Allow me to welcome you to the magnificent city of Atlantis.” _Nicolas bowed his head. “_ I am the Duke Nicolas Flamel, Lord of Atlantis, Grand Master of the Guild of the Alchemists, Holder of the Order of Merlin 1 st class and Royal Alchemist.”

Perseus rolled his eyes, seeming exasperated.

"What he refuses to tell you is that he imagined the whole Archipelago. And because of that, he is no longer duke!” _Perseus exclaimed with a smug smile._

Nicolas grumbled in his non-existent beard, glaring at Perseus. After a fight of looks that lasted a few seconds, Nicolas sighed.

“By royal prerogative, I have achieved the coveted title of Prince.” _Nicolas revealed to them with sarcasm. “_ And the Archipelago of Light is my princedom, making Atlantis my capital.”

Steffon whitens slightly on hearing the news. He suspected that a princedom must be the domain belonging to a prince ... but of such size? He understood that the Summer Islands had been renamed the Archipelago of Light. 

If a Princedom can achieve such size, so what looks like their " empire”? And how many Princes are there? And if Atlantis is as big as Braavos, then how big is their Capital? 

These questions kept jostling in his mind. He came out of his thoughts noticing his lack of courtesy.

“Lord Steffon Baratheon of Westeros, and my wife, Dame Cassana.” _Steffon introduced himself quickly._

The old elf nodded, looking satisfied.

"Did I understand you wanted to meet his majesty ?" _Nicolas asked._

“Indeed, Prince Nicolas. I fully understand that he is not ...” _Steffon started to answer._

“No need to say more. A coach awaits you to take you to Camelot.” _Nicolas interrupted him._

Steffon's mouth remained open for a few seconds, shocked by the speed of things. At Westeros, it took at least a week to get an interview with Aerys.

“I ... Thank you. I hope I can visit your wonderful city after that.” _Steffon replied with a smile._

“No need to thank me, I didn’t do it. However, your guards will have to stay here. I can assure you that no harm will befall them.” _Nicolas replied._

"Do I have your word?" _Steffon asked, uncomfortable with the idea of being unescorted._

Nicolas nodded, motioning for Steffon to get into the coach. Without losing a single moment, Steffon approached the Coach before blinking. He hadn't noticed, but the Coach was floating above the ground. Praying, he took support on the step before going inside. He was joined by his wife and Patches.

It was only after he sat down that he noticed an elf in the carriage. Or rather, a she-elf. It was the first time he had seen an elf woman, and he had to admit that her beauty far surpassed that of the Valyrians of old.

With opaline skin, her face was thin and sculpted, surrounded by long curly blond hair. Her gaze was also entirely blue, this time with a slight green circle. Steffon finally understood that these elves had the same characteristics: Entirely blue eyes with a coloured circle, two long ears and an unreal beauty. 

“Hello.” _The elf exclaimed in a melodious voice, holding out a hand. “_ My name is Gabrielle Delacour, and I will be your guide during this trip.”

“Lord Steffon Baratheon, my wife Cassana and our servant, Patches.” _Steffon gently kissed the outstretched hand._

Having no idea of the positioning of the elves on slavery, he preferred to avoid mentioning Patches's past. He didn't notice Gabrielle's amused gaze. What he did not know was that Gabrielle was a Runomancer Mistress and that she had actively participated in marking the Summer Islanders. Not to mention that she was an AI : 7 agent . 

“Nice to meet you. The High Councillor instructed me to answer your questions until we arrived at the Palace.” _Gabrielle smiles._

Steffon nodded, having an incredible number of questions in mind. He didn't know where to start to tell the truth. Cassana noticed her husband's distress, and she started.

“Lady Gabrielle, would it be possible to know more about your people?” _Cassana asked him with a small smile. “_ Without offending you, we have never met elves before.” 

Gabrielle nodded graciously, expecting that question.

“Our people are very old, Lady Cassana. The earliest historical evidence of our society date back more than 21 000 years, and these are only the paper trail and reports. According to our archaeologists, our race is over 200,000 years old.” _Gabriel lied slightly._

After all, she was technically telling the truth since they had been men, and that the oldest homo sapiens found on earth was 260,000 years old. As for wizards, the first appeared long before Sumerian society, being very developed while the " muggles " were still fighting for pieces of mammoth. It was the legendary phlegm of wizards that prevented them from subduing the Muggles before their evolution. 

For their part, the Baratheons remained in shock. This meant that the elves existed long before the First Men, and perhaps the Children of the Forest. The fact that they had never shown themselves, but yet spoke Westron fluently made them shiver. Were they spied on? Or had they invented this language and taught it to the Andals? 

“As you must have noticed, the elves have visible characteristics such as our ears, our blue eyes or our slender figures,” _Gabrielle continued her explanation.”_ We are above all a magical people, which explains our longevity.”

“What do you mean by magical and longevity?” _Steffon asked._

Gabrielle winked at them before pointing to the window. The Westerosians looked through the window before hiccups in surprise. Elves walked and chatted in the streets, some levitating objects, others seeming to summon butterflies to amuse children. There were even brooms that swept by themselves.

Patches uttered a cry that caught the attention of Steffon and Cassana. He pointed to something impossible.

An animated statue that seemed to be walking lightly. The scariest thing was probably its arms and legs which levitated instead of being connected to the body, while a blue crystal floated in the centre of the statue. Seeing their astonished looks, Gabrielle let out a crystal laugh.

“Don't be afraid of this arcane golem. It is responsible for patrolling the city to protect the inhabitants.” _Gabrielle explained to them with a smile. “_ As long as you do not attack one of our citizens, you will not risk anything.”

Steffon nodded, before taking a last look at the " golem ". It was at least 10 feet high, if not more, in addition to appearing very resistant. He did not intend to check. 

"I though magic gone?" _Cassana asked._

Gabrielle frowned, not expecting this reaction.

"Gone? How could magic disappear?” _Gabrielle asked them._

“Since the Doom of Valyria, magic has started to disappear. It ended up disappearing in Westeros, and even Essos, with the death of the last dragons.” _Cassana explained to her with some astonishment._

Either these elves hadn't seen Westeros and Essos since magic disappeared, or they were very good liars.

"The Doom? I didn't know you called it like that…” _Gabrielle replied in a pensive voice._

“How do you call it?” _Steffon asked with some concern._

He had noticed Gabrielle's disgusted look when his wife mentioned Valyria. He had a bad feeling.

“Cleaning.” _Gabrielle replied as if she was talking about the good weather._

Steffon, Cassana and Patches remained frozen in front of her answer. Cleaning? Would that mean that ... 

“Lady Gabrielle, are you be suggesting that…” _Cassana started before being interrupted by Gabrielle._

"We were responsible of this Doom? Of course, I do!” _Gabrielle replied with a smile._

Harry had been very specific on his directions. She had to create a climate combining fear, respect and worship. For that, nothing better than telling them that the most feared Empire of all time was easily destroyed by the elves.

“Why?” _Steffon finds it difficult to ask._

He couldn't believe it. The elves are responsible for the Doom of Valyria? 

“We didn't like their overly bellicose behaviour. Not to mention their dreadful tendency to sacrifice their slaves in their volcanoes, supposedly to honour their gods.” _Gabrielle replied by gesturing a disdainful gesture with her hand. “_ Pathetic.”

"Are you against slavery ?" _Patches suddenly asked._

Steffon's eyes widened when he heard Patches's question. He sincerely hoped that the question would not offend Dame Gabrielle.

“We are against cruelty and abuse. We have never enslaved our peers, let alone sacrifice their lives by praying to false gods.” _Gabrielle replied._

Patches nodded, seeming pleased with the answer. While Cassana also seemed satisfied, Steffon narrowed his eyes. She said that they had never enslaved their " peers ", which meant that the elves did not enslave other elves ... What about humans? Besides, where were the Summer Islanders? And what did she mean by false gods? 

As he was about to ask a question about the Summer Islanders, Gabrielle looked through the window.

“Get ready for your first trip through an arch.” _Gabrielle said to them with a smile._

Steffon looked through the window before opening round eyes. They were approaching a gigantic arch with a sort of blue image showing a gigantic crossroads. Looking up, he noticed that they were in a gigantic building.

“Is this the portalogare of which Lord Perseus spoke?” _Steffon asked with apprehension._

“Not quite. We are in the Portalogare and we will cross the portal leading to Silvermoon , Capital of the Empire and seat of the Imperial family.” _Gabrielle replied with a wink._

Seeing the coach approaching the " portal " imminently, Steffon took his breath. After a few seconds, without feeling the slightest thing, he opened his eyes again (he would deny closing his eyes until the end of his life). He noticed the amused look of Gabrielle, or those suprised of Cassana and Patches. 

“The passages are instantaneous, Lord Steffon.” _Gabrielle just said._

Nodding, Steffon looked again through the glass. His eyes widened like saucers when he saw the beauty of the place.

What he supposed to be Silvermoon’s " Portalogare " was gigantic, with immense marble pillars supporting a gigantic dome. Not to mention the many roads leading to other portals from where he saw hundreds of elves entering or leaving. 

“It's incredible.” _Cassana was ecstatic._

"It's Silvermoon’s Portalogare, and the largest in the Empire,” _Gabrielle explained. “_ From here, you can access the four corners of our Empire.”

Steffon had to admit that these Portalogares facilitated many things. With this magic, the North would be connected to Dorne, making it possible to avoid a month of travel on foot. Unfortunately, they had neither magic nor knowledge. He wondered if such portals would be negotiable ...

His thoughts were interrupted when the coach left the Portalogare and heard the cry of wonder from his wife. Watching out of the window, he barely restrained himself from passing out. No words were enough to express the beauty of the place.

White and gold towers piercing the heavens, statues hundreds of meters high, flying crystals surrounded by platforms with kinds of gardens. Smooth white roads, sidewalks with smooth blue and silver reflections like roads. Not to mention the many locals chatting happily, going about their business. Even small blue and translucent flying snakes with dragon heads or colorful birds chirping everywhere. Birds that stayed awake despite the falling night ! 

"Magnificent, isn't it ?" _Gabrielle said to him with an amused smile._

“I have never seen such a beautiful place.” _Cassana replied with a touch of envy._

“And you haven't seen the jewel of the Empire yet.” _Gabrielle replied with a smirk._

“The jewel of the Empire?” _Steffon asked, still in shock._

Gabrielle then made a gesture with her hand. Suddenly, the walls of the coach seemed to disappear under the frightened looks of the Baratheons (and Patches). Noticing that they were not falling, they raised their heads before uttering gasps of stupor.

Two gigantic statues rose on either side of the road which led to a castle of incalculable size.

“Welcome to the Imperial Palace of Camelot.” _Gabrielle exclaimed with panache._

Steffon could only observe the gigantic castle which they were approaching. The place was so big seen from here, so he dared not imagine the interior. He did not know what was most impressive : The gigantic tower in the centre of the castle or the beam of light illuminating the sky above the castle ? 

"What is this light?" _Cassana asked._

“A manifestation of the power of our divine Emperor.” _Gabrielle lied._

They did not need to know the existence of the Sunwell.

“Divine Emperor? Do you not worship the Seven?” _Steffon asked, frowning._

Like the majority of the South of Westeros, Steffon was a fervent believer of the Seven.

"I don't know what the Seven are," _Gabrielle replied, raising an eyebrow. “_ But know that the elves are all members of the Church of Sacred Light.”

“The Church of Sacred Light?” _Cassana asked with keen interest._

Steffon was also interested in this " Church " although the term is completely unknown. 

“The Church of Sacred Light was founded several millennia ago by Archbishop Octavian Solfaith. You should know one important thing about our faith: Our god is alive!” _Gabrielle exclaimed fervently while showing her pendant with the symbol of the Church._

Steffon and Cassana nodded, intrigued. For his part, Patches looked at the Sunwell light with reverence.

“Our vast Empire was created by the Emperor almost 5,000 years ago. Alone, he created our islands and enveloped our Empire in an Eternal Spring. It is to him that we owe our perfect weather, our mana wyrms or our omnipotence!” _Gabrielle continued to explain with a broad smile. “_ The Emperor is immortal, and no one can kill him. His powers are endless, and he rules over us from his palace of gold!” 

She pointed to the Imperial Palace, which actually seemed to shine like gold.

Steffon refrained from shouting " heresy " and preaching the Seven. Gabrielle's almost mad look had scared him, and it was surely not a good idea to contradict a fanatic. 

"It's magnificent ..." _Patches spoke with a smile._

Steffon's eyes widened as he looked at his servant. The young man seemed obsessed with the light.

"Isn't it ?" _Gabrielle replied with a smile. “_ Take this, young man. A symbol of the Church that will illuminate your way in the darkest moments.” 

She then handed a rosary from the Church with a gold symbol to Patches. Steffon's eyes widened all the more when he noticed the gold symbol… such a symbol had to be worth at least 50 Gold Dragons, or even more given the purity of the gold.

Patches grabbed the rosary before placing it around his neck, a large smile on his lips. Steffon could do nothing, knowing full well that to refuse this gift would be considered an insult. He didn't have time to think about it more than the carriage seemed to stop.

“We have arrived.” _Gabrielle just said._

The door opened, and Gabrielle stepped out of the carriage with a graceful step. The Westerosians decided to follow it. They marvelled at the beauty of the place, or the gigantic blue carpet under their feet which led to the Palace.

It was then that Steffon noticed the presence of numerous guards standing upright. Their armour was very beautiful, appearing to be plate or coloured steel. They held in their right hand a kind of double sword which they held by the centre. The blade was slightly coloured with gold in addition to being imposing. In their left hands, they held huge blue shields with golden contours. It was awesome, and the way the elves held them was just amazing. They wore them as if they were very light ... or were they very strong? 

It was then that he saw a tall elf approach. The elf was almost the same size as him, which was surprising in itself. He wore a black and silver robe embroidered with wave-like shapes. His long blond hair and blue-gray eyes made him look noble.

“Lord Baratheon, Dame Cassana, allow me to introduce you to Prince Lucius Sunbearer, High Councillor of the Empire and member of the Imperial family.” _Gabrielle says with a curtsy._

Lucius nodded before looking at Steffon. He seemed to detail him before he smirked.

“Lord Baratheon, welcome to the Imperial Palace of Camelot and seat of the High Empire of Albion.” _Lucius greeted him with a slight bow._

Steffon bowed in turn while his wife curtsied. For his part, Patches bowed as low as possible.

"His majesty will receive you. I hope you like balls.” _Lucius tells them before heading to the Palace._

Steffon and Cassana looked at each other, surprised by the question. Balls? They decided to follow him, not noticing that Gabrielle had disappeared with Patches. She intended to convert the young man to make him an emissary in Westeros. 

The Baratheons were speechless when they saw the beauty of the palace. There were living pictures, statues seeming to follow them and even tapestries showing fantastic scenes. As they followed Lucius, they could hear music that was getting louder and louder.

They finally arrived in front of a gigantic door which two guards opened, and it was the apotheosis.

The music was very loud, resonating strongly. But the most astonishing was the gigantic hall… and its occupants.

Hundreds of couples of elves dancing synchronously. The robes twirled in the air while laughter and cries of joy could be heard. Besides, the elves wore masks hiding half of their faces.

In the centre of the room was a long carpet leading to a throne occupied by an elf overflowing with power. Steffon didn't need to be told: He knew the elf was the Emperor. His stature, the power radiating from him, and even his crown was perfectly revealing. 

Slowly, the music ended as the elves noticed the presence of the muggles. They all backed away, opening the way for Lucius and the Baratheons. With a conquering step, the latter advanced to the throne, followed closely by Steffon and Cassana.

Steffon then noticed the presence of another elf near the throne. He was standing to the left of the Emperor, his back straight with features identical to the Emperor ... and golden eyes? Steffon's eyes widened, noting that the Emperor and the other elf had golden eyes. A sign of their royalty? 

“Bow before his Majesty, Hadrian Sunstrider, Emperor and Founder of the High Empire of Albion, Living God of the Church of Sacred Light, Lord-Protector of the Empire, Supreme Lord of Quel'Thalas, Great Archmage of Albion and Annihilator of Valyria!” _Lucius exclaimed, standing at his side._

All the elves except Tormas bowed. Cassana and Steffon bowed too.

“Our guests, Lord Paramount Steffon of the Great House Baratheon of Westeros, and his wife, Dame Cassana of the Vassal House Estermont.” _Lucius exclaimed again._

Steffon was amazed at how Lucius had managed to shorten his titles while keeping their importance.

“Lord Steffon, welcome to you and your wife.” _Harry exclaimed with a smile._

“Thank you for such a welcome, your majesty!” _Steffon bowed again._

He noticed the murmurs of approval from the surrounding elves. This place seemed much more dangerous than the Court of Aerys…

“I heard about your wish to meet me.” _Harry asked implicitly._

“I wanted to be the first to greet you from the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros.” _Steffon smiles._

“This is all to your credit. I guess the reasons for your coming are more varied than that?” _Harry asked him with another smile._

“I also hoped to be the first to enter into relations with your Empire, your majesty.” _Steffon replied._

Harry smiled inside. Steffon being a cousin of the Targaryens, he could facilitate the commercial integration of the elves in Westeros.

“Well, you are indeed the first to make such a proposal. What would we gain?” _Harry asked, frowning._

It was obviously an act, but Steffon did not know it.

“Through my trip to your Palace, I could but gap at the beauty of your Empire. Whether its inhabitants, its products or its art.” _Steffon replied._

Once again, the surrounding elves seemed to appreciate his compliments.

“I noticed that your buildings all had windows and glass panels. It is obvious that your glass is purer and more beautiful than Myr’s, the only free city to supply the rest of the world with glass.” _Steffon gave an example._

Harry nodded. He already knew that, which amused him a lot. Myrrish glass was not of very good quality, nor resistant.

“Such merchandise would easily sell in Westeros. We would buy it from you with gold, and then we could share our cultures. I am convinced that we have a lot to share.” _Steffon continued to say._

“This is a very interesting proposition, Lord Baratheon.” _Harry replied with a smile._

The other elf decided to join the conversation .

“We could open up trade routes from Atlantis with Westeros. What do you think, grandson?” _The elf asked._

Steffon blinked several times. Was the elf the grandfather of the Emperor? Yet, they seemed to be the same age ... 

“A great idea, Prince Tormas”. _Lucius exclaimed._

Lucius exclaimed only to introduce Tormas to the Muggle.

“It's decided. We will authorize Westerosian merchant ships to dock Atlantis. I hope that the reverse will be the case?” _Harry asked, looking Steffon in the eye._

“I am sure that my cousin, King Aerys will be able to see reason.” _Steffon replied._

Actually, Steffon had no idea of Aerys' possible reaction. After all, the elves were responsible for the Doom of Valyria… but at the same time, the Targaryens were in a very bad relationship with the rest of the Dragonlords…

“This is great news! Lord Steffon, Dame Cassana, be my guests for the night!” _Harry exclaimed._

“It is with pleasure that we accept your invitation, your majesty.” _Steffon replied with a smile._

"Then let the party continue!" _Harry exclaimed, raising his arms._

Immediately after, the music resumed and the elves returned to dance.

The Baratheons remained silent in the face of this reaction. Everything had been so simple ... A little too simple, thought Steffon.

* * *

The night passed quickly, and Steffon had to admit that the Elven food was divine. Whether it was wine, meat or vegetables, everything was delicious. The next day, he was escorted to his ship. He would have liked to visit Atlantis or Silvermoon, but he was in a hurry to see his children again.

It was only when he got back on his ship that he found Patches… He had forgotten the young man, but the latter seemed to be in good health. The young man was still wearing the necklace offered by Dame Gabrielle, as well as a book. When asked what it was, Patches replied that it was a gift from a man named Octavian to " learn Thalassian ". He accepted the answer, without suspecting that it was in fact a collection of prayers from the Church of Light. 

They returned to Westeros, but not empty handed. Harry personally entrusted a gift to pass on to Aerys. A sign of goodwill in the form of a magnificent black and silver robe with a three-headed dragon embroidered on the back and front. The dress was in Acromantula silk with an enchantment known as self-cleaning and fire resistance. A royal gift.

After a month of travel, they arrived in King’s Landing where the bells were ringing to announce his arrival. He then went to the Red Keep where the Royal family, Tywin Lannister and several nobles were.

“Finally back, Cousin Steffon. Did you find a wife for my son?” Aerys asked with a large smile. 

At these words, Rhaegar looked up, curious and anxious, while Rhaella, the queen, seemed just as interested. For his part, Tywin kept a straight face, but Steffon could see the joy in his eyes. After all, Tywin and Steffon had been friends since childhood.

“Unfortunately, my quest has failed, Your Majesty.” _Steffon replied._

Aerys sighed before shaking his head. He knew there was little chance of success.

“I have however discovered what happened to the Summer Isles!” _Steffon exclaimed._

Whispers were heard across the hall as the Targaryens and Tywin's eyes widened. They hadn't heard from the Summer isles since the “War of the Ninepenny Kings”. 

“What was once the Summer Isles has been replaced by a huge Empire of ethereal beings. Called Elves, they are a race that calls itself " magical " and I can assure you that they are!” _Steffon explained under the gasps of stupor._

He explained to them what he had seen at Atlantis, and his meeting with Perseus. He continued his explanation, describing Silvermoon as much as possible. Seeing the amazed looks, he decided to speak of the Doom of Valyria. The reactions were varied, but none rivalled that of Aerys.

"They destroyed Valyria because of their cruelty? Ah!” _Aerys exploded with laughter._

It was no secret that the Targaryens were strongly against slavery. It was this reason that led to the voluntary exile of the Targaryens from Valyria.

"Tell me about their Emperor! I want to know more.” _Aerys then asked._

Stepping down, Steffon described the Emperor and his titles.

"Living God? Heresy!” _The High Septon cried out._

Steffon hadn't noticed him among the nobles.

“According to what Lord Steffon has just told us, their Emperor destroyed Valyria, founded their Empire thousands of years ago and can use magic to the point of changing the seasons permanently. These are, in my opinion, the qualities of a god.” _Tywin then intervened._

The Great Septon swallows while looking at Tywin. It would be a bad idea to contradict the one who destroyed two Houses…

"Living god ... Quite interesting ..." _Aerys murmured with an insane smile._

The nobles looked at Aerys with a touch of apprehension.

“I also have a gift from Emperor Hadrian for your majesty.” _Steffon says. “_ In the hope of establishing trade relations between the High Empire of Albion and the Seven Kingdoms.”

With a wave of his hand, Steffon ordered a guard to bring the box containing the robe to the throne.

It was Tywin who opened the chest to take the robe and inspect it. His eyes betrayed his wonder at the robe. It was very large, cut for a man and not a woman, and made of soft, comfortable and resistant silk. Tywin frowned when he saw the symbol of the Targaryens ... Steffon did not seem to have described the coat of arms of the Targaryens to the elves, so how ...

“It is magnificent. Tywin, bring it to me!” _Aerys suddenly ordered._

Nodding, Tywin brought the robe to Aerys who hurriedly put it on. The latter was surprised to feel a weir sensation. To everyone's shock, the little grime on Aerys' skin disappeared completely.

“They told me that this robe had one enchantment that kept it clean and another to resist fire.” _Steffon indicated._

“A robe worthy of a king.” _Aerys murmured as he sat down._

“What about my marriage, father?” _Rhaegar asked to find out about his future._

“My daughter is still ... _Tywin started to say.”_

“Bah, my son will not marry a servant! He will marry the Martell girl, even if she is a dornian, she has at least the title of princess !” _Aerys interrupted him._

Tywin clenched his teeth at the insult, sending a dark glare to Aerys, who smiled.

Steffon began his return to Storm’s End. Unfortunately, his ship was caught in a storm. Cassana and he and the crew died. The only survivor was Patches, who was holding a book in his hands, constantly saying that the " light " had saved him. He was sent to Storm’s End to become the buffoon ... But he kept talking about " light " and the elves ... 

For their part, the Westerosians began to send merchant ships to Atlantis, and rumours quickly spread about the elves. But many others saw the Elves as an opportunity to gain power ...


	7. 279 AC: The Grand Tourney of Harrenhal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As always, Harry plots and plots and plots again ! So much plots !

**4 991 Renewal (279 AC, 19 years before the Events of Game of Thrones)**

**Camelot Palace, Silvermoon,**

Harry was carefully watching the letter lying on his desk. Made of mere parchment, it had been sealed with a cachet representing six bats, the coat of arms of the Whent family of the Riverlands of Westeros.

“What is the latest news regarding our project?” _Harry suddenly asked._

A second person was in the room. Tall and slender, the elf sported a sculpted face and blue-red eyes betraying his vampiric origin. It was none other than Dracula Bloodriver.

“Everything is going as you planned, your majesty. The dragon continues to deepen his descent into madness, of course helped by the offered clothing which he refuses to part with. According to my informants, the robe’s enchantments have continued to accelerate the deterioration of his state of mind, making him every day more and more unstable.” _Dracula replied with a smirk._

Nodding, Harry looked at the letter once more. Everything was going according to plan, if not this rather unexpected invitation. He frowned slightly as he continued to watch the letter ... Something was wrong, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

“What about our trades?” _Harry spoke out loud._

There was a third and last person in the room. Much smaller than the other two elves, the latter sported a Machiavellian smile and blue-black eyes, thus betraying his goblin origin. Known by all for his business acumen and incredible greed, Ragnok Goldrunner personally watched over the exchanges between Albion and Westeros.

“Our exchanges are fruitful and have given us a certain reputation in Westeros. After having introduced the " Albionese Glass " and demonstrating the extent of its quality, in addition to its greatly reduced price compared to its Myrish equivalence, we have managed to take hold of the market in all of the Seven Kingdoms. Not to mention the strong export of arts. All the Houses in Westeros want an “Albionese portrait” , which is very funny…” _Ragnok laughed._

Harry and Dracula laughed heartily, amused too by the ignorance of the Westerosians. They did not realize that these " Albionese portraits " were alive, allowing them to spy on them. 

“However, the Westerosians have started to show a keen interest in our equipment. The beauty of our weapons and our shields seem to have inspired them. Particularly the Lannister family, who would like to obtain a complete set of armour, with sword and shield.” _Ragnok continued with a frown._

Harry squinted at the news. He obviously expected such a request, and he was unsure how to respond. After all, elven weapons are enchanted and very powerful, which in the hands of a human would give him the ability to defeat all his opponents of the same race.

“What did he offer for such a request?” _Harry asked with an interested glint in his eyes._

Ragnok looked at him before smiling, taking a letter from his jacket. With an effective gesture, he unfolded it before handing it to Harry. The latter accepted the piece of parchment before reading with amazement the proposal of the Lannisters ... or rather, of Tywin Lannister.

“Well, he must really want this armour if he offers such a sum. I do not think that another house, perhaps the Targaryens, can offer 3 000 000 Golden Dragons.” _Harry reads the letter with keen interest._

For his part, Dracula nodded while remaining impassive. As Spy Master, he was aware of the fortunes of Westeros. As for Harry, he looked again at the Whent House letter before smiling. A plan had just sprouted in his mind to better divide the Kingdoms of Westeros.

“How has the relationship between Tywin and Aerys evolved?” _Harry asked Dracula the question._

The latter pretended to think before answering.

“The friendship between Tywin and Aerys went down the drain since the beginning of Aerys' madness. The latter is convinced that Tywin wants his throne, which is not far from the truth. Tywin do wish to place one of his descendants on the throne, but by marriage, not force. However, Aerys refused to marry his son to Tywin's daughter, even going so far as to call them " peasants " and " servants " ... Let's just say that Tywin Lannister did not appreciate such rejection, without forgetting the shame as the rejection was public.” _Dracula responded with a shook of his head._

According to him, Aerys should have married his son with Cersei Lannister in order to consolidate his power. Had he done so, the reign of the Targaryens would be ensured for centuries to come and their elimination would have become much more complicated for the Elves.

Harry nodded, seeming to appreciate the news.

“I remember refusing an armour to Rhaegar Targaryen last year. Is that right?” _Harry asked Ragnok._

The Imperial Treasurer nodded with a cruel smile. He had been happy to personally write the rejection letter to the so-called “Dragon Prince” of Westeros, explaining that such armour was far beyond his means. 

“It is time to continue to sow discord among our opponents. Ragnok, you are actually going to make a full armour for Tywin Lannister, specially made for him. The details must be exquisite and refined, with as much detail as possible. The shoulder pads should represent the mouths of lions while the helmet will take the form of a white lion. And to add to the insult to the Targaryens, I want the torso to represent a dead dragon overhung by a victorious lion.” _Harry smirked._

Ragnok nodded, slightly intrigued by the request.

“A preference for materials and enchantments?” _Ragnok asked, conjuring a parchment and a Dicta-quill._

Harry pretended to think before nodding.

“The lions will be in yellow gold except the helmet which will be in white gold while the dragon will be in red gold. The rest of the armour will be a skilful mixture of silver and titanium in order to give it a strong resistance while keeping a certain flexibility. I want the basic enchantments in addition to a blood seal.” _Harry quietly stated what he wanted._

Ragnok nodded, already thinking about the aesthetics of the armour. If the goal was both to impress the Westerosians in addition to making the Targaryens jealous (and probably the rest of the Nobles), then he will have to make a masterpiece. As for the basic enchantments, they would be easy to integrate (flame resistance, temperature adaptation, lightness, etc.). He frowned slightly at the thought of the blood seal ...

Harry easily noticed the questioning on the faces of the other two elves.

“I won't be surprised if Aerys tries to take the armour. Therefore, linking the armour directly to Tywin would prevent the dragon from claiming such treasure. I refuse to see a bastard Valyrien wear one of our armour.” _Harry explained with a smirk._

Ragnok nodded, understanding the blood seal better. So, the goal would be to tie the armour to Tywin… interestingly, Harry asked for a Blood Seal, not a Blood Link…

The difference is quite simple: A blood seal allows an individual to bind an object until his death. No one other than him can carry the object during his lifetime. Conversely, the Blood Link allows an entire line to carry an object, and this over several generations without individual restriction ... as long as they are of the same line. So, Harry planned that Tywin couldn't pass the armour to someone else until his death... 

“What about the other two requests?” _Dracula asked as he crossed his hands._

He was now very interested in his king's plan. It was obvious that Harry wanted to separate the Lannisters and Targaryens, and given the amused look of his king, the latter wanted much more than a separation…

“No need to make a sword. I have already sent mages to Valyria in order to recover as many objects made of Valyrian Steel in order to study the manufacturing process. They found a Lannister ship stranded near the Valyrian capital, with the Valyrian blade of the Lannisters on board: Brightroar. As for the body of the man holding the blade, it must have been Tommen II Lannister.” _Harry responded with a roll of his eyes._

He believed that Tommen's idea of trying to explore Valyria, a desolate, smoking and volcanic peninsula, proved his idiocy. Finally, Harry thought of Tywin's last request ... A shield.

“As for the shield, it will be a large shield with a lion in perspective. The animal will be gold and the rest of the shield platinum. No need to make a body, I just want a gigantic lion head with a sharp look and a closed mouth with an imposing mane.” _Harry detailed the shield._

He briefly thought back to the colours of the Lannisters…

“Remember to colour part of the armour red. It must represent the Lannisters, which means a mixture of gold and red. Maybe some rubies set ...” _Harry added with a nod._

Ragnok just nodded, imagining shots after shots. There was one last detail.

“What are the deadlines?” _Ragnok asked carefully._

Harry studied the Whent's letter before smiling.

“Two months. I intend to offer this armour to Tywin Lannister during the Harrenhal Tournament to which I was graciously invited. According to this letter, I will be the " guest of honour " of the Tournament, and I intend to cause trouble.” _Harry laughed frighteningly._

The other two elves looked into each other's eyes, slightly disturbed by Harry. The Westerosians had no idea of the stupidity they had just done by inviting Harry ...

* Timeskip *

**4 991 Renewal (279 AC, 19 years before the Events of Game of Thrones)**

**Vingilot, Westeros’ Sky,**

The Vingilot was the flagship of the Albion fleet. Named for the famous elven ship of Tolkien's World (of which Harry was an avid fan), it was a gigantic flying ship thanks to countless enchantments and magic crystals feeding it continuously. In the shape of a gigantic blue phoenix, the ship was crossing the skies at top speed towards Harrenhal.

On board were a thousand elves, most of them crew members, but also nobles and magisters who decided to attend this " muggle event " (although Harry suspects they just wanted to see their reactions to the ship and strutting around…). In just four hours, the gigantic ship had travelled the distance between Quel'Thalas and the Riverlands… 

For his part, Harry kept smiling. For the occasion, he had decided to wear his formal attire. It consisted of a midnight blue robe embroidered with gold and other details with an emerald ermine cape with a golden collar attached by a gold clasp taking the form of the Deathly Hallows. On his head was the Daily Imperial Crown (a thin crown with eleven spades plus a twelfth taking the shape of a phoenix, each spade set with a different precious stone), while around his neck was a heavy necklace made of gold and other precious materials with the symbol of the Church of Sacred Light (it was the Necklace of the Order of Sacred Light reserved for its leader).

Finally, Harry wore his favourite sword, Excalibur, on his belt. Fun fact: Tormas complained that he didn't have a sword, so Harry gave him the sword of Godric Gryffindor. Tormas laughed for hours before deciding to rename it ... _Voldemort._ Yes, quite a lack of imagination ... he also removed the inscription " Godric Gryffindor " to replace it with " Tormas Sunstrider " on one side, and " Voldemort " on the other, in addition to set the pommel with a snake head. 

“The domain of Harrenhal is in sight, your majesty.” _The captain of the ship came to warn Harry with a bow._

Harry nodded, just waving his hand to start the descent. The captain nodded before returning to the helm. Harry smiled slightly, noticing the playful air of the captain who loved to fly ... His name was Oliver Wood.

* Timeskip *

**4 991 Renewal (279 AC, 19 years before the Events of Game of Thrones)**

**Harrenhal, Riverlands,**

Rhaegar Targaryen's eyes widened in surprise as he saw a gigantic boat coming from the sky. He barely noticed the astonished and admiring looks of those around him, or the cries of surprise from the many spectators and guests.

 _Elves? But what are they doing here? It was not planned!_ Rhaegar thought furiously.

He gnashed his teeth at the possible repercussions of the arrival of the elves. Already that everything had started badly with the arrival of his father ... He thought he had planned everything yet each plan came crashing down.

Waiting for his father's growing madness, he had planned to depose him by reuniting the Grand Houses of Westeros in a Secret Council. This is why he decided to personally finance the Tournament of Lord Walter Whent to allow the lords to meet without attracting the distrust of his father ...

 _Walter Whent! This asshole must have invited the elves to show-off ..._ Rhaegar fought inside against the stupidity of Lord Whent, understanding that he was responsible for this mess.

He sighed ... anyway, things couldn't get worse. Not since his father, who systematically refused to leave the Red Keep, had suddenly decided to attend the Harrenhal Tournament. Rhaegar narrowed his eyes ... His father must have learned that Rhaegar intended to organize a meeting by his new doggie ... An Essossi whom he had brought from Pentos to become his Master of Whispers.

Rolling his eyes, Rhaegar decided to approach the ship that had landed in the Gods Eye. He was not very surprised to see hundreds of spectators watching the ship with envy. Most residents had never seen an elf before. And despite the habit of seeing elves (merchants coming to King’s Landing), Rhaegar was speechless when he saw the elves get off the ship. There were hundreds of them and it seemed that they were groups. Having managed to obtain a book called " _Nobility and Hierarchy of the High Empire of Albion "_ from an elf merchant (he paid the book fifty dragons, which is a lot), Rhaegar succeeded in recognizing certain groups. 

Those dressed in red robes with purple collars were Magisters, Nobles sitting on the Magisterium, an " institution " promulgating laws and decrees. And if the book was correct, these Magisters were also " magi " of great power. 

Those dressed in white multi-layered robes (togas) with conical hats were Priests of the Church of Light, the equivalent of the Septons of their religion. Rhaegar easily noticed the presence of an elf with a very large hat (mitre) among them and carrying a large golden staff overhung by the symbol of the Church of Light. Rhaegar easily recognized the elf whose portrait was in the book: Octavian Solfaith, Archbishop of the Church of Light (equivalent to the Great Septon). 

Those dressed in blue and black dresses seemed to be watching the place carefully. From the little that he knew about dress codes, they must have been " magi " or nobles, whatever the book said it was the same thing ... 

Then there were the guards wearing armour of great beauty, which made Rhaegar rage inside. He would so much like to get one, but the elves had refused.

Finally, he saw the most important elf appear ... Hadrian Sunstrider, their King ... Rhaegar narrowed his eyes, not expecting to see the monarch in person. Rumours said he never left his palace, but it appears to be untrue. Taking a deep breath, he decided to approach the Elven King to greet him as his prerogatives wanted.

He didn't have time to greet him, though, as Walter Whent was already hanging from his neck , constantly thanking him for coming. This confirmed Rhaegar's suspicions about Walter Whent's involvement ... Rhaegar's eyes widened slightly when he saw the Kingsguards approach with his father. He wondered how King Hadrian would react to his father's crazy behaviour. His reaction was surprising ...

“King Aerys, such a pleasure to finally meet you. I've heard so many good things about you!” _Hadrian exclaimed as he approached Aerys Targaryen._

The Kingsguards moved slightly away from Aerys to let Hadrian pass. For his part, Aerys Targaryen seemed completely playful, which greatly surprised Rhaegar. For several years now, he had been used to his father's wary and crazy looks, not to that cheerful smile that reminded him of his childhood.

“As I, my friend! I always wanted to invite you; do you know? Unfortunately, the city is a viper nest which I am wary of, and I didn't want to risk your life!” _Aerys exclaimed, shaking Harry's hand vigorously._

Rhaegar noticed that Aerys' nails had been cut ... odd, he remembered that his nails were still long this morning ... Seeing the admiring look of his father, he understood why. We don't know how, but King Hadrian managed to cut the nails before they could scratch him when they shake hands.

“Marvellous! Oh, it's so wonderful!” _Aerys exclaimed, looking at his hands with a large smile._

“No need to thank me. I couldn't decently leave you in such a state, although it intrigues me.” _Harry replied with a comforting smile._

Aerys looked at him before nodding. The King of the Seven Kingdoms began to speak in a low voice, far too low for Rhaegar to understand. But deep down, he already suspected what his father should say, speaking of attempted murder and other follies running through his mind. He noticed Hadrian nodding, answering softly. Rhaegar didn't hear the answer, but he saw his father's smile. He then saw Hadrian make appear with a simple gesture of the hand a small box with holes which he handed to Aerys.

Seeing his father hasten to take the box, Rhaegar suspected that it was intended to solve this nail problem, but how? He had his answer when he saw his father placing his fingers in the holes before pulling out his fingers ... with polished and shiny nails. The Prince of Peyredragon blinked several times when he saw the effects of the box, and given the envious looks of the many women, he suspected that this box would be in high demand among nobility. 

For his part, Harry smiled at the reaction of Aerys Targaryen. The King was so paranoid that he refused to let a servant approach him with a blade to cut his nails or his hair. Harry thanked inwardly for his idea of offering this robe capable of cleaning the King, not daring to imagine the smell of the King without… the latter having decided not to wash himself for fear of being murdered in his bath.

He noticed out of the corner of his eye the Prince of Peyredragon in the crowd, as well as his gaze both confused and distrustful. The Prince seemed less idiot than his father, which was quite funny.

“I invite you to my gallery! A King can only be accompanied by another King, not mere peasants!” _Aerys exclaimed with a big smile while placing the box inside her dress._

_He is so suspicious that he refuses to entrust a simple Auto-Manicure Box to his servants ... How the mighty have fallen, ah!_ Harry smiled inside.

“It is with great pleasure that I accept your offer, King Aerys. Can I hope that members of my court will be offered a similar offer?” _Harry asked, gesturing to the Magisters and other nobles._

Aerys nodded vigorously, like a child who had taken too much sugar.

“Of course! They have nothing to do with the other servants!” _Aerys responded by glaring at the Westerosee nobles._

Harry noted with humour that the nobles of Westeros hadn't appreciated Aerys' remark at all ... especially a group of blondes that Harry easily guessed were the Lannisters. He saw two children (for him, 18 years old remained young) whom he supposed to be the children of Tywin… Speaking of the wolf, he stood in the centre of the group of blondes, his back straight with a brooch on his chest that Harry knew to be the symbol of the " Hand of the King ". He quickly detailed Lord Lannister. Rather tall with a certain musculature, the 45-year-old man had a light trimmed blond beard and hair that was starting to thin. 

_Poor man, he is predestined to lose his hair. Which is frankly a shame…_ Harry thought with a smile.

Tywin Lannister had a certain charm, and he was in full bloom of age. Without counting his green eyes speckled with gold which easily betrayed the storm of emotion inside. Harry smiled inwardly thinking that Tywin would be an interesting political companion.

This is how Harry followed Aerys to the stands overlooking the Tournaments. Without great surprise, they were many in the Royal Stand taking into account the Magisters and the Lannister family (although they maintained a certain gap with Aerys). Harry noticed the luscious looks that Tywin's daughter gave him… disgusting! Harry couldn't help but quickly search the girl's mind, and what he saw disgusted him… Sleeping with her own brother is a real heresy! 

When Harry sat down next to Aerys, the mad king pointed to Tywin's son.

“I decided to name his son in my Kingsguard! He knows how to fight, and that will allow me to keep an eye on the lion!” _Aerys exclaimed low enough not to be heard by the Lannisters._

Well, almost ... Harry saw the murderous glance that Tywin threw at Aerys. Harry didn't know much about the Kingsguard ... Seeing Harry's questioning gaze, Aerys quickly explained that the Royal Guards were for life, unable to marry or own titles. Harry then understood Tywin's reaction : He had just been deprived of his Heir, who had also become a hostage. 

“And he will not compete in the Tournament! His place is by my side!” _Aerys exclaimed forcefully, looking at Tywin._

Tywin's gaze intensified as he gritted his teeth. Harry understood that Jaime Lannister had to participate in the Tournament… The exacerbated hatred between the two men greatly facilitated Harry's plans.

"Is it wise to deprive him of his only heir?" _Harry asked with interest._

"Bah, he has another heir! The dwarf!” _Aerys laughed._

Harry nodded. Thus, Tywin had another son, and seeing his outraged look, he did not seem to appreciate him ... Was it due to his dwarfism? Harry noticed the lack of companion with Tywin ... He knew that some pregnancies were more complicated, especially of a dwarf ... Given the hateful look of Tywin, and his daughter, the mother must have died in childbirth. This was what explained Tywin's reaction. He had just lost his main heir, and the son he hated had just become the new heir. 

Slowly time passed as Harry watched the games before his eyes. He noticed a small knight, armed with disparate pieces of armour little adjusted to his size and the shield sporting a white tree endowed with a hilarious red face. The elves immediately understood that it was a woman, easily noticing the feminine features through the posture and the way she seemed to be disturbed by the breastplate (probably because of her breasts). They called her the Knight of the Laughing Tree, and Aerys didn't seem to like him, thinking he was a disguised enemy.

Harry smiled when the three knights defeated by the Knight in disguise asked what her would cost them to recover their horses and weapons (the winner of each game takes the spoil from the losers) and the disguised woman simply asked them to teach honour to their squires.

 _A very interesting woman, and very focused on honour ... She must come from the North._ Harry thought quickly looking at the northern families who had entrenched themselves in the same stand.

He noted with a smile the Stark were missing someone (a family he was looking after especially because of their magical potential)… Lyanna Stark, the young daughter of Lord Paramount Rickard Stark.

 _The Stark seem to possess a higher force than the normal one, in addition to sharpened senses. According to Dracula, the rumours mention the presence of " wolf blood " among the Stark ... I wonder if it's true._ Harry wondered inwardly.

It was indeed a possibility, but Harry had not seen the slightest werewolf or other shape shifter who could have transmitted wolf blood to the Stark ... Unless it dates back to before their arrival? 

In any case, the game ends quickly, and Harry goes to the Room of a Hundred Hearths (which is wrong since Harry has only counted thirty) of Harrenhal where a big feast is organized. Dozens of different dishes are offered while acrobats keep playing to entertain the gallery. Harry decides to sleep on the Vingilot, just like the other elves.

The next day, Harry notices that the Knight of the Laughing Tree has not returned, which particularly annoys Aerys who orders his son to find him. An hour later, Rhaegar brings back the shield of the knight who was supposedly abandoned in a tree. For his part, Harry takes pleasure in quickly searching Rhaegar's mind before smiling. The latter found Lyanna removing the armour, and he helped her. The Prince fell in love with the wolf ... this is interesting. Not wasting a moment, Harry casts a very slight compulsion spell on Rhaegar to intensify his feelings for Lyanna.

The rest of the Tournament takes place quietly, and Harry stays with Aerys. This does not however prevent him from observing Tywin, showing his interest in the man, which intrigues him. It seems to upset Aerys, which delights Harry all the more, being the expected effect.

Finally, the last day of the Tournament takes place. And Harry couldn’t stop laughing inside when Rhaegar won the match and crowned Lyanna Stark as Queen of Beauty instead of his own wife. He noted the angry cries from the stands, and Harry watched with interest as a tall, muscular man burst out in rage. His black hair and blue eyes were identical to Steffon Baratheon, not to mention his face. It must have been Robert Baratheon, Steffon's eldest son and Lyanna's fiancé…

 _Everything is going as planned ... And now, the highlight of the show!_ Harry thought as he stood up.

The screams died down quickly when they noticed that Harry had risen. The latter advanced on the platform overlooking the jousting ground.

“Citizens of Westeros! I must admit that I particularly appreciated your jousting and other entertainment that never ceased to impress me. Your knights are emeritus, your archers insightful and your soldiers tenacious.” _Harry started under cheer of the Westerosians._

“However, I must return to my Kingdom in order to continue its management, for such is the lot of monarchs. Reigning is not easy, and the crown is fraught with responsibilities, something that King Aerys must understand as much as I do.” _Harry continued, nodding towards Aerys._

The Targaryen King was delighted with what he thought was a compliment. He did not understand that Harry had just insulted him because everyone knew that Tywin was the one who ruled the Kingdom ...

“Before I go, I wish to offer a present to one who has never ceased to prove his justness and his compassion. The man who knew how to manage your Kingdom and maintain a rare and welcome prosperity.” _Harry exclaimed as Aerys became more and more excited._

 _Not for long, my little mad dragon!_ Harry smiled viciously.

“You all know who I am obviously talking about. The one who knew how to manage this Kingdom for so many years, and who knew how to forge links with my people. Tywin Lannister!” _Harry cried out the last two words._

While the peasants and other commoners clapped loudly, most of the Westeros nobles backed away in fear at Aerys' furious gaze. Surprisingly, the gaze did not seem to be directed towards Harry, but indeed Tywin. For his part, Tywin lost his impassive face, betraying his excitement. It was the first time anyone had recognized his hard work, before Aerys. He saw from the corner of his eye the hateful look of Aerys, and he could not help giving him a sly smile.

The Westerosians then saw four elves brought a kind of large package, as large as a man hidden by a shroud of fabric. They were all intrigued by the present.

“In order to reward this good man for his services, I decided to offer him what so many people covet. Armor from the royal forges of Silvermoon, with a shield produced by one of our greatest blacksmiths as well as Brightroar, the Valyrian blade that we specially recovered from the smoking ruins of the Valyrian Freehold!” _Harry cried out with panache and banishing the shroud._

Hiccups of surprise could be heard everywhere; nobles and commoners could not help admiring the armour of gold and rubies resting on a mannequin. At his feet was a gigantic shield in the shape of a lion's head while the gloves held Brightroar.

“Come here, Lord Tywin! There is one last step.” _Harry ordered Tywin to approach._

Tywin was so surprised by the " present " that he took an absent step. He could vaguely hear the unpleasant remarks from Aerys behind his back. 

“Apply your right hand to the breastplate, and your left hand to the shield.” _Harry asked him._

Tywin frowned before executing. No sooner had he put his hands on than he felt a slight tingling. To everyone's shock, the armour and shield began to shine in a ruby colour before stopping.

“This armour and this shield are bound to you, and this until death. No one can wear them during your lifetime, on pain of dying for such an offense. I hope you enjoy my present, Lord Tywin.” _Harry asked with a smile._

"I don't know how to thank you for such a present, your majesty. And even more for the return of Brightroar, the ancestral sword of my family. Know that the Lannister family owes you, and a Lannister always pays his debts.” _Tywin replied with a bow._

The Westerosians opened their eyes wide when they saw the rarest thing: Tywin Lannister was smiling! It hadn't happened in eighteen years! 

“Use this present to protect yourself, Lord Lannister. I am afraid that you have several enemies, including a high-ranking one.” _Harry responded by referring to Aerys._

Tywin turned to see Aerys' distorted face in rage, the latter seeming to foam like a rabid dog. Indeed, Tywin had a highly placed enemy ... but he intended to remedy it.

“On that note, I must return to my prerogatives. I wish you all a great day!” _Harry exclaimed before disappearing in a deafening flash._

The elves couldn't help but snort before doing the same thing, apparating to Vingilot. They easily found Harry on deck, enjoying a glass of wine with a smile on his face. They had done well to come for the show.

For his part, Octavian was pleased to preach the Church of Light among the peasants and commoners, offering precious rosaries by showing the extent of the Church's generosity. Everything was going according to plan, and the lowly Westerosians were starting to move away from the Faith of the Seven. As Harry had predicted.

A week after returning to Camelot, Harry learned that Tywin had resigned from his position following the continuous insults from Aerys who seemed to reproach Tywin for sabotaging relations with the elves. Not to mention that Dracula kept monitoring Lyanna and Rhaegar, who seemed to have a relationship and wanted to get married ... Yes, everything was going according to plan and the Targaryen dynasty would soon come to an end! 


End file.
